When you wish upon a star
by PastaLuver13561
Summary: AND PASTA'S BACK, BITCHES! Took me long enough... Well, we're now continuing with the adventures of Azure and her fellow samurai friends! Sasuke has uncovered Azure's diary, so now the samurai have taken the duty upon themselves to investigate! What kinds of crack-filled things will they find within Azure's book of secrets? Warnings: Crack, OOC's, and slight yaoi. Enjoy!
1. When you wish upon a star

PastaLuver13561: hi! i finally got an account! *throws confetti* and now I'm writing a sengoku basara fanfic! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle...

warnings- slight OOC and crack. I love crack fanfics. XD

I might add eventaul pairings... I'm thinking about it. For now, I'll drop some hints here and there.

disclaimer- I do not own the sengoku basara characters... unfortunatly... T.T but I do own Azure. She's my character.

Masamune: yeah, you wish you owned us.

PastaLuver13561: WTF Masamune! Get back in the fanfic!

Masamune: No one tells this dragon what to do!

Kojuuro: Lord Masamune...

Yukimura: Hey guys, what are you all talking about?

PastaLuver: ALL OF YOU! BACK IN THE FIC, NOW!

Sasuke: yare, yare...

* * *

Azure Stark turned seventeen today. Even though today was her birthday, it certainly didn't feel like it. All she received was a small chocolate cupcake. No confetti or party. Just a small, lonesome, sad excuse of a cupcake. Disappointed, she decided to sit in her backyard and do some star-gazing. The day was already over.

Some birthday.

Wasn't a seventeenth birthday supposed to the most important and fun-filled birthday for girls? Oh wait, that's a sweet sixteen. And even last year's birthday was equally disappointing. Her mother was on a business trip, and her friends all forgot.

"What a disappointment." she sighed.  
Suddenly, a strip of white dashed across the night sky.  
"Wow, a shooting star," she gasped.  
And not just a shooting star. Several other white streaks raced across the sky. What caught her eye was a blue and red streak that soared across the night.

"I wish..." Azure began, "to get a present of some sort. I wish for present to make up for this lame birthday."

She paused, noticing the red and blue meteors heading her way.

"And for the meteors to stop heading towards me!" she quickly added.

The meteors however, did not obey. The blue meteor and red meteor swirled together, creating one huge fire ball.

Azure quickly got to her feet and began running towards the house.  
"When you wish upon a shooting star my ass!" she screamed.

There was a flash. Then the meteor made contact with the ground, sending debris flying in all directions. Azure dove to the ground, shielding her head from any objects that could possibly hit her. When the rumbling stopped and all was quiet, Azure cautiously got up and looked around.

Her once clean and peaceful grassy backyard is now in tatters. A huge crater sat right where she was standing a few seconds ago. Steam rose from inside. Something was lacking, however. The meteor itself. Azure expected to see a big chunk of rock to be sitting in the crater, but saw otherwise.

She approached the deep hole slowly and looked down. Imagine her surprise and disbelief to find a man- no, TWO men lying in the center of the crater.

'Well... This isn't what I had in mind for a birthday present...' she thought.  
One man was dressed in red. He wore a short red jacket that stopped midway down his torso, revealing his bare chest and a nice set of abs (that Azure _definitely_wasn't staring at). A long red headband wrapped around his head. His light brown hair was tied back into a long ponytail, which looked strange to Azure. She's never seen guys with hair as long as his. Around his neck was a string of coins. (Six to be exact.) Around his waist was a big red belt. The front of it reminded Azure of an easy button, as strange as it may sound. His white and red pants looked equally as strange. And in each hand was a long, red, and dangerous looking spear.

The other man was dressed in blue. A blue helmet with a big yellow crescent moon on it covered his chocolate brown hair. As Azure got a closer look, she noticed a black eye patch covering the man's right eye. He also had six katanas, three on each hip.

They were a strange looking pair. And as much as Azure denied it, they were good looking too. She checked their pulses. They're both alive, to her relief.

'I should take them in, they'll die otherwise...' she thought.  
Now...how to get them inside the house...?  
"This is gonna be hard..." Azure sighed.

She wrapped her arms around the red dude's waist and began to haul him towards the back door.

"Ugh, you're heavy!" she groaned. "How much do you weigh, 1,000

pounds? Dang hippo...!"

After managing to drag the strange man into the living room, Azure headed back out to retrieve the blue dude.

"Ugh, you're no better!" she complained. After hauling him into the living room, she plopped on the couch, exhausted.

Now what? What should you do when you find two hot unconscious men in your backyard?

"Well for one, I should remove some of the stuff they're wearing. They look uncomfortable." Azure decided. She undid the latch to the blue man's helmet and slowly slid it off. She then proceeded to remove his swords. After that, she moved on to the red dude. She untied his headband and rolled it up to put aside. She headed outside to retrieve the spears he dropped.

Removing the accessories was the easy part. Now, on to the armor. Azure examined the red man, silently debating whether or not she should remove his jacket.

"Hm..." she shifted uncomfortably.

She reached for the front and pulled slightly, revealing the man's chest.  
Azure's cheeks flared as she quickly pulled away.  
"I can't do this." she muttered.

She rose to her feet and began to walk away when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. She jumped slightly and turned to see the man in red. His eyes were still closed, but his lips parted slightly to say something.

"Hungry..." he whispered.

She smiled. "Sure, I'll get you something."

After Azure said she'd make food, the man in red let go and his hand dropped to the floor.  
She went in the kitchen to make some rice. While the water boiled, she couldn't help but wonder how those two managed to survive the crash. A landing like that would kill a normal man.

~meanwhile...~

Masamune woke up with an excruciating headache. His whole body was soar. He turned his head to see Yukimura lying next to him, out cold. Turning his head the other way, he saw his helmet and six katanas. He then looked around

._...this isn't Oshuu..._

He forced himself to sit up, despite his body's protest. Beside him, Yukimura began to stir.  
"Lord Masamune...?" he murmured, "Where are we?"  
Where are we is right. Last time he checked, was in Oshuu with Yukimura fighting the devil king...  
Let's recap, shall we?

-flashback time!-

"Oda Nobunaga!" the hot-blooded man shouted, "We will defeat you! In the name of Kai, we will bring you to justice!" he raised his spears and made a fighting stance.  
The Demon of the Sixth Heaven laughed. "Just try and stop me, boy."  
The young cub charged, roaring a battle cry.

Oda Nobunaga has resurrected, thanks to Oichi and her creepy-ass demon hands. And now he's invading Oshuu with the knowledge that Yukimura was paying a visit. That way, he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Lord Masamune, you must retreat!" Kojuuro ordered.

"Like hell I will!" the dragon spat back.

"You must, we can't risk losing you!"

"And leave Sanada to fend for himself? I don't think so!"

As if on cue, Yukimura's voice, full of pain, cut through the air. Masamune turned to see the cub's body soaring high into the air. Before he had time to react, Masamune was also knocked into the air with a flick of Oda's cape.  
He winced in pain as he soared higher. When he recovered, he noticed something strange.  
A hole ripped in the sky, slowly growing in size. A powerful force drew everything inside. The hole swirled black and purple, sucking everything in like a vortex.

"Lord Masamune!"

He looked up to see Yukimura being sucked in. His face clearly read 'WTF is happening?' as he reached his hand for the dragon to take.  
Masamune tried to grab the young cub's hand, but it was too late. He watched in despair as his rival disappeared in the endless vortex.  
"Yukimura!" The dragon hollered before he too got sucked in.

-end of flashback-

"The last thing I remember was being sucked into the strange hole." Yukimura said.  
Just before Masamune replied, a girl walked in carrying two bowls of rice. Her hair was black that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep blue, reminding Date of the sea. She was dressed strangely. She wore a grey shirt with dark blue shorts made of material he hasn't seen before.

"oh, I see you two are up." she said, setting the bowls of rice down and handing them both a small weird looking piece of metal that looked like a mini version of Yukimura's spears.  
"I made you some rice. I suggest eating it before it gets cold." she said.  
Masamune and Yukimura both stared dumbly at the metal object in their hands. What were they supposed to do with this thing?

"what is this?" Masamune was the first to ask.

The girl stared at them strangely.

"...that's a fork." she replied.

"How are we supposed to use this?" Yukimura chimed in.

The raven haired girl raised her eyebrow. She then took the fork from Masamune and scooped some rice up. "Like this," she answered, handing him back his fork.

Masamune and Yukimura exchanged looks. They then followed her example and began eating.

"so...are you two cosplayers?" she asked.

"what are those?" Yukimura asked.

"I guess not then..." the girl replied."my name's Azure Stark. What are your names?"

"The name's Date Masamune." the man in blue answered. "this here," he motioned to the man in red, "is Sanada Yukimura."

"Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura? As in, the one eyed dragon of Oshuu and the Tiger of Kai's cub?"

"the one and only." Date said. _'isn't it obvious?' _he thought.

Azure gave them a questioning look. "...you're joking, right?"

"why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"those two have been dead for like, 500 years." she bluntly stated.

Yukimura nearly choked on his food.

"Dead! What year is this?"

"2012." Azure sweat-dropped. "so you're samurai from the Sengoku Period..."

"yes, aren't there samurai around here too?" Yukimura asked.

"Unless they're cosplayers, no. Besides, only Japan is known to have samurai, and I don't live there."

"Then where are we?" Masamune asked.

"Pennsylvania, America."

"so let me get this straight; we're supposedly dead, we somehow traveled 500 years into the future, and ended up in America?" Date summarized.

"...I guess?" Azure replied, almost equally confused.

"Where's Japan?" Yukimura asked.

"Halfway across the world." she deadpanned.

"...how did we get here?" he asked.

"I wished upon a shooting star, expecting some big present for my 17th birthday and instead got you two." she answered.

"hey, you make it sound like that was a bad thing." Date said.

"it's your birthday? Happy birthday!" Sanada added.

"thanks." Azure said while checking something shiny and circular on her wrist. "wow, it's 12 pm, gotta get to bed."

"Hm...where will we sleep?" Date asked. He wanted to know more about what's going on, but that'll have to wait until tomorrow.

"I have a spare bed room, can you get up?"

The two men managed to stand up, with the help of Azure. They clung onto each other for support. She showed the two guys the bedroom. Inside was a single king sized bed.

"...you expect us to share a bed?" Masamune asked.

"why not? You're both men." Azure replied.

"it's just..." he paused, "never mind. C'mon Sanada."

"right away, Lord Masamune!" the light brunette answered, not bothered about sharing the bed.

Azure wished them sweet dreams as she headed into her room.

"Lord Masamune?" Yukimura's voice sounded behind the one eyed dragon.

"what is it?" he asked sitting on one side of the bed and began taking off his armor.

Yukimura did the same. "How are we going to get home?"

"beats me, let's just see how things play out." Date replied while lying down.

"And what do you think of the girl? Azure, I recall? Do you think that we should trust her? That what everything she said is true?"

"Possibly. Everything she said makes sense. And besides, if she wanted to, she would've killed us right then on the spot. Now go to sleep."

"alright. Good night Lord Masamune."

"drop the formality already. Until we get back to our time, just call me Masamune."

"...alright, Masamune."

"that's better." the dragon gave a smirk. "night, Sanada Yukimura."

* * *

PastaLuver13561: ...so how was that? yay or nay? and did I do a somewhat decent job staying in character? anyways, sorry if the formatting is awkard, still getting used to this...

so comment and review!~


	2. cars, shopping, & stargazing

PastaLuver13561: hey! I'm back with a new chapter... um... yeah. I'm a little rushed, so you'll be seeing a few mistakes here and there... so... Yukumura, the disclaimer please.

Yukimura: PastaLuver doesn't own Sengoku Basara. Only Azure.

Sasuke: When will you add Katakura and me?

PastaLuver13561: patience ninja. and i just realized that i misspelled my name in the previous chapter. -_- oh well, everyone makes mistakes, right? XD

* * *

It was noon when Azure woke up. The sunlight coming in from her window bathed the bedroom. She slightly opened one eye, letting it adjust to the sudden brightness.  
She then got out of bed and got dressed. Looking out, she could see the backyard, all torn up. The crater sat in the middle of everything. Everything around it was dead, withered, and uneven.  
How the hell is she gonna explain this to her mom? What is she gonna tell her when she returns from her business trip?  
_  
__'oh hey mom! In case you were wondering what happened in the backyard, hehe, it's a long story. You see, after wishing upon a star for a decent present to make up for my sucky birthday, two totally hot guys fell from the sky and landed in my backyard, creating the crater you see now. Funny, huh?' _

...Like hell she'll believe all that..

"I'm screwed." Azure sighed.  
Speaking of the two hot guys...  
Azure turned to hear the silent snores coming from the spare bedroom. 'i should probably wake them up.' she thought.

She silently made her way towards the bed that the two peaceful sleeping men were sleeping on. Their sleeping figures took up most of the bed, shifting positions every once in a while. She figured that getting jealous over a mattress- an inanimate object, was irrational. So instead, she opened the curtains to allow the sunlight to fill the room.

"time to get up sleepy heads, it's noon."

A small groan escaped Yukimura's lips as he began to stir. Masamune did the same.

"Nhh...Five more minutes, Kojuuro..." he mumbled. When both men finally shook their sleep away, they sat up and looked around. Their eyes settled on Azure, who felt her cheeks beginning to heat from the sudden attention.

"Time to wake up. Come on downstairs, I'll make breakfast."

Masamune and Yukimura followed Azure downstairs and observed as she began toying with a thing that Azure  
called a "stove".

After eating a unique tasting breakfast that consisted of white blotches with yellow semicircles in the middle and strips of salty meat that Azure called "bacon", she told them a little about the modern world.

"To start off, _NO ONE_dresses like that." Azure said while pointing her fork at the two samurai. "unless it's either Halloween or at an anime con, people will think you are weird street performers . I'll take you shopping for clothes today, cause I don't want to be seen with you two dressed like that."

The two exchanged looks.  
Halloween? Anime con? Clothes shopping? Street performers?

...they were completely lost...

After finishing breakfast and stacking the plates, Azure began heading towards the door.

"Well come on, we're going out." she motioned for them to follow.

"Would you like help with saddling the horses?" Yukimura offered.

Azure turned and gave them a bewildered look. "horses? Man, we don't use horses for transportation in our time. We dive cars."

The two men arched their eyebrows and asked in unison, "cars?"

"Yes, cars! What year are you guys from? The 1500's?" Azure paused and realized her mistake. "...on second thought, don't answer that." She took out a ring of keys, opened the front door, and headed outside.

She stopped in front of a crimson shiny machinery of some sort. It had four black rubbery wheels, two in the front and two in the back. A see-through piece of material was plastered on all four sides of the machine.

"...So this is a car?" Masamune asked while staring intently at it.

"Indeed it is." Azure answered.

"...How does this thing work?" Yukimura questioned while approaching it with caution.

"Like this," Azure said while opening the car door and inserting the key in the keyhole. With a twist of the key, the machine roared to life.

"It's alive?" The young cub sputtered while jumping back in surprise.

"What the hell?" the dragon's eye widened in shock.

"Well what are you two just standing there for? Climb in!" Azure called.

After looking at each other with uncertainty, they reluctantly got in.  
After getting them situated with the seat belts, Azure stomped on the gas and sped out of the driveway.

After arriving at the mall, Azure parked the car and told the two to come out.

"...That was...interesting." Masamune commented.

"I prefer horses." Yukimura mumbled.

"oh suck it up you two." Azure just scoffed. "Now come on, we're going shopping."

They approached the entrance to the mall, in which Masamune walked right into the glass door, followed by Yukimura.

"...I meant to do that." Masamune said while rubbing his forehead.

"What is this mysterious invisible forcefield?" Yukimura asked while staring at the glass, expecting the answer to just spontaneously pop out.

Azure slapped her forehead in mock despair. "it's called glass, idiots! It's a see-through material!"  
"where? I don't see it!" Yukimura squinted to try to see it better.  
Azure walked in front of the two clueless men and pushed the glass door open, mumbling to herself, "Just how dense can a person be?"

The trio roamed the mysterious building, while getting occasional looks from people passing by. Azure felt downright embarrassed while the two samurai felt completely lost in this huge futuristic maze that Azure called "a mall".

They finally ended up in Kohl's, where Yukimura and Masamune tried on piles of clothes. They varied from genes to blouses to miniskirts. (Yukimura wanted to try one on, despite Azure's disapproval.)  
After purchasing nearly half of Kohl's, the trio headed out to the car. On the way, Azure thought she heard something.

"hey, isn't that Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura from Sengoku Basara?" someone asked in the distance.

Azure paled. "oh dear god no..."

The two men just looked at each other.

"people have heard of us?" Yukimura asked.

"You two! We're leaving! Now!" Azure ordered, shoving them in the opposite direction of the voices.

"What's the rush?" Masamune asked while being pushed towards the exit.

"Omigod, it IS THEM!" the voices were closer.

"Crap, MOVE FASTER GUYS!" Azure demanded.

"why? What's going on?" Yukimura asked.

"Fangirls!" Azure shouted, "they're the most dangerous kind of people you'll ever run into around here!"

A mob of girls appeared in the distance. Sadly, when it came to mob chases, the fangirls won. Azure got pulled into the wave of girls and disappeared. Then one brave (and crazy) soul jumped out and tackled Yukimura to the ground.

"Yukimura!" Masamune yelled.

"Gah! She's pulling my ponytail!" Yukimura shouted.

"OH EM GEE, they sound JUST LIKE THEM!" the girls squealed.

"Kyaa~ his hair is so soft!" the fangirl screamed.

One girl leaped on Date's back and began waving her hand in the air like a cowgirl.

"Ah, get off of me!" Masamune shouted. The two men managed to get the crazy chicks off their backs as Yukimura franticly stood up. He backed next to Masamune as they both looked around for a chance to escape.

"These people are crazy!" Masamune whispered.

"And what's worse, we can't hit them because they're girls!" Yukimura whispered back.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about? No wait, are you two confessing your undying love to each other?" after hearing that, the crowd of girls squealed.

"W-What?" the two stuttered.

"Hey! You two should kiss!" one girl screamed out. Immediately, the mob of girls began chanting "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"That's it, I'm plowing my way through!" Masamune concluded.

"We can't!" Yukimura shouted.

"And why not?"

"They're just girls."

So the two warriors swallowed their manly pride and made a run for it.  
And thus, the wild goose chase in the mall began.

Yukimura found himself in a video game store. He looked around for any possible hiding spots. When he heard the crowd of fangirls approaching, he dashed to the man behind the counter.

"Please, you have to help me, I'm being chased by a mob of crazy girls!" Yukimura desperately explained. The man looked Yukimura over. Fortunately for him, seeing a warrior dressed in red carrying bags of clothes didn't seem to bother the cashier, for he opened a drawer behind the counter and said "Climb in."

Seconds later, the wave of fangirls swept through the gaming store. One ran over to the cashier asking "Have you seen a warrior dressed in red? He's like this tall, and he's carrying several shopping bags with him!"

The man just pointed down the hallway saying "he went that way."

After the crowd ran in the direction the man pointed, he opened the drawer that held the red clad warrior and assured "The cost is clear."  
Yukimura climbed out and brushed himself off.

"You have my gratitude!" he said before running out of the store and in the opposite direction of the girls.

Masamune found himself in another clothing store. Looking around, he saw a gigantic pile of discarded clothes near the dressing rooms. He was about to turn away when he heard screams in the distance. Without a second thought, he dove into the pile and stayed as still as a rock.

The screaming got closer. Masamune held his breath, hoping they couldn't feel his presence. When the girls arrived, they looked around. One looked at the pile that Date was hiding in. She then reached out a hand. Date let out a silent sigh of relief when she pulled out a shirt saying "Hey, this is cute!"

When the girls disappeared, Masamune climbed out of the pile.

"I'm never doing that again." he mumbled. Before leaving, he saw something golden in the pile. It was a chain bracelet with a small golden tiger charm.

Masamune picked up the bracelet and put it in his pocket. He figured it might come in handy later on.

The two samurai continued running and somehow ran into each other near the exit.

"Masamune!" Yukimura greeted.

They stopped and looked at each other before a honking sound caught their attention.  
"Hey guys! Over here!" Azure called from her car.

After piling into the car and nearly running over several fangirls, the trio finally made it home.

"What the hell was that all about?" Masamune asked as Azure slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Fangirls. They are people, preferably girls, that really like something."

"And why were they chanting for Masamune and me kiss?"

"Ah, those are yaoi Fangirls. They ship gay couples. They hard-core ship you guys as a couple."

Masamune and Yukimura exchanged looks before looking away awkwardly.

"Well, anyways...who wants lunch?"

~Later that day~

"The stars are really pretty tonight." Azure said.

"So this is what you do at night?" Yukimura asked as he too looked up at the starry sky.

"Yup. I do this after I eat supper. It's just a hobby of mine."

After she said that, a streak of white flashed across the sky.  
"Wow, another shooting star! There were some yesterday too." Azure explained. "Ya know," she turned to look at Yukimura, "that's what brought you two here. When you wish upon a star, it's bound to come true!"

"Really..." Yukimura looked thoughtful as he saw several other streaks danced across the sky.

"So here's where you two have been." Masamune interrupted. He closed the backdoor behind him and sat next to Azure.

"Yeah, we were doing some star gazing. I was just telling Yukimura about shooting stars. If you see one, make a wish, cause it'll come true eventually. " Azure replied.

"Is that so." Masamune whispered.

"Well it's getting late, I should get to bed." Azure said as she headed indoors. "G'night you two."

"Good night, Lady Azure."

"Night."

When the two samurai heard the door close, Yukimura then began repeating "I wish Sasuke were here, I wish Sasuke were here..."

Masamune looked at his rival "What, you actually believe what she said?"

"Well, she did say that's how we ended up here." Yukimura reasoned.

"This is stupid." Masamune grumbled, but then said silently "Kojuuro, if you can hear me, I wish you'd get your ass over here."

The two waited a few seconds. When they got nothing in reply, Masamune just sighed. "See? Stuff like this isn't real." He then stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed too. See ya later Yukimura."

And so Yukimura was left alone. He looked up at the starry sky.  
_If Azure's wish came true, then ours should too, right?_He thought.

He then thought he could see the faintest twinkle in the starry sky. Assuming it was just a star, he headed inside too. Little did he know that the twinkle he saw was the shooting star doing its work.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: sorry if the chapter is too long. and also on a second note, I'll be going to overnight camp for three weeks, so i wont be able to update until sep the 11th, sorry. Just to let you know i didnt fall off of the face of the earth.

Yukimura: comments and reviews are deeply appreciated!


	3. The ninja and Right Eye arrive!

PastaLuver13561: and I am BACK BABY! Overnight camp was so much fun! Hope I still have my fans... *looks at previous chapter* wow, I just realized that I said I'd update at Sep the 11. *face-desk* I FAIL! DX I meant AUG the 11. Sorry for giving you guys heart-attacks...  
Anyways, I'll be updating on a regular basis now. So... Yeah... Sasuke and Kojuuro finally come in! Yay! And you get to see Mitsunari's reaction when he hears his mortal enemy disappears. Dun dun dun!

Sasuke: you're so dramatic.

Masamune: just like Yukimura.

Yukimura: wait, wa-?

PastaLuver: anyways, Kojuuro, the disclaimer please!

Kojuuro: Pasta-San doesn't own any of the Sengoku Basara characters.

PastaLuver: wow, that was lame. I was gone three weeks and all you can say for a disclaimer is that?

Masamune: Yeah Kojuuro! Make an impression!

Kojuuro: ...

* * *

-Back in the Sengoku World...-

"What do you mean he's GONE?!"

"I already told you Mitsunari, during the battle against the Devil King, Lord Masamune disappeared along with Takeda's Young Cub." Kojuuro explained patiently for the third time.

After Lord Hideyoshi's death, Mitsunari has sworn vengeance against The One Eyed Dragon. He did NOT gather a gigantic army and march all the way across the frick'n country just to be told that The One Eyed Bastard has DISAPPEARED.

"I will not tolerate this!" Mitsunari shouted.

"It's a shocker, I know. But you'll just have to deal with it." Sasuke mumbled.

"You, monkey, you stay out of this!" Mitsunari snapped while jabbing his sword at the ninja.

"Easy there Mitsunari..." Ieyasu tried calming his former friend down.

"I will not calm down!" The silver-haired samurai roared, a dangerous purple aura emitted from his being. "That snake killed Lord Hideyoshi. He took everything from me, and I in turn will take everything from him!" Mitsunari unsheathed his katana, his threat pointed more at Kojuuro that anyone else. "And I shall start by plucking out his Right Eye!"

Kojuuro took a battle stance. "Very well. If it's a battle you want, you shall have it!"

"Uh, Katakura..." Sasuke's voice sounded behind him.

"Not now, Sasuke." Kojuuro waved him off.

The two warriors then charged foreword, swords slashing. However, the battle ended as quickly as it began.

"Right Eye of the Dragon!" Ieyasu shouted.

"What do you want!" the two irritated samurai asked in unison. Ieyasu pointed at Sasuke, who was sinking into what looked to be a dark swirling vortex. He was already halfway in.

"I could use a little help, please!" the ninja desperately called. He squirmed and flailed his arms, but he was no match for the hole's suction force.

Kojuuro shot lightning in Mitsunari's direction, forcing him back a few yards. He then charged towards Sasuke.

"Katakura, don't you dare run away!" Mitsunari hollered.

Katakura grabbed Sarutobi's hand and tried pulling him out of the strange hole, but to no avail. The gravitational pull yanked the Right Eye in along with the ninja.

"KATAKURAAAAAAAA!" Mitsunari screamed as he charged towards the swirling vortex, only to have it close right before he could even touch it.

Mitsunari dove for the hole, but only got a mouth full of dirt in return. Ieyasu inspected the place where the hole was sitting just a few seconds ago.

"...What just happened...?" he asked.

-later, back in the modern world...-

Azure woke up to breathing. The strange thing was...it wasn't her breathing.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on a man who was lying on the floor next to her bed.

_My life seems to keep getting stranger and stranger..._ She thought as she got out of bed to examine the strange man.

He wore green camouflage clothing with black armor underneath. He had messy copper colored hair and a weird metal mask that ran around the perimeter of his face. And there were three green tattoos on his face - one under each eye an one on the bridge of his nose.

Azure knelt next to the unconscious man. She then poked the side of his face.

"Hey, you alive?" she asked.

Aside from a small sound that escaped his lips, the man remained asleep. Azure proceeded to poke him until he began to stir.  
He sat up and held his head.

"Ah, my head hurts..." he moaned.

He then looked up and noticed Azure who was kneeling over him.

"...Hi." he finally said after blinking away his sleepiness.

"Hi." Azure replied.

"...Who are you?" the man in green asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. This is my house that you're in, after all." she gestured around her.

"I'm Sarutobi Sasuke." he answered. He looked around. "What is this place?" he's honestly never seen anything like it.

"...My house." she paused, "Oh great. Don't tell me you're another samurai from 500 years ago." she then grumbled something that Sasuke couldn't  
make out. Something about two samurai wishing upon a star...

...wait, two samurai?

"Excuse me, but do you know of two warriors? One's red and one's blue."

"Oh yeah. They crash-landed in my backyard two days ago. I'll take you to them. Follow me," she said while standing up. "And by the way, my name is Azure."

Sasuke smiled, "Thanks, Azure."

~Meanwhile~

Masamune felt something really heavy lying on top of him. He opened his eye to find an unconscious man wearing a brown overcoat with a black shirt (or is it armor? I'm not quite sure...) and white pants. He had black slicked-back hair and a scar on his left cheek. He knew this man.

"...Kojuuro?" Masamune asked. He couldn't believe it, his wish came true!

"Lord...Masamune?" Kojuuro weakly replied, slowly trying to get up. He then looked down to see his younger master who was looking at him  
awkwardly.

"Mind getting off? You're kind of heavy."

He then noticed the awkward position they were in. He flew and the bed and knelt down on the floor.

"M-My deepest apologies, my Lord!" he stammered.

"It's all good." Masamune said while sitting up.

"Katakura?" Yukimura mumbled, just beginning to wake up, "is that you?"

Kojuuro looked at the young cub. He's here too? He thought. "Yes, Yukimura. It is me."

"Then if you're here, that must mean..."

As if on cue, the door was busted open revealing a very anxious ninja. "Danna! You're alive!" he exclaimed. He looked at Kojuuro and Masamune, "And you two are also!"

"Sasuke! You're here!" the happy red samurai said as he went over to hug his friend.

"Yay! Everybody's happy! Happy reunion. Now, somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" Azure looked at the door that was hanging off its broken  
hinges. "And by the way, you're paying for that." she said while pointing at the ninja.

"...Well...Masamune and I might've wished for our friends to be here..." Yukimura sheepishly replied.

"...Great, more mouths to feed..." Azure sighed. She then looked at the two newcomers. "But glad to meet you two. My name's Azure. Come downstairs, I'll explain everything while making breakfast."

~later...~

The four samurai sat behind a black marble countertop as Azure was busy cooking breakfast.

"So we time traveled 500 years into the future?" Katakura asked.

"Basically." Masamune replied.

"And all because of a wish?"

"Mm hmm."

"Well that explains the strange clothing and the weird surroundings..." Sasuke said.

"This is still hard to comprehend..." Kojuuro mumbled.

"Yeah, well...that's the way it is I guess..." Azure joined in.

"Lady Azure took us to a mall." Yukimura chimed in, "It's filled with different stores. We went shopping for clothes too."

"And don't forget the fangirls." Masamune added.

"Oh yeah, we got attacked by fangirls on the way back."

"Fangirls?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We seem to be really popular around here."

"which is why we need to buy you guys some clothes too. So people won't recognize you so easily. And plus, no one dresses like that in our time." Azure explained.

After getting the dishes stacked, Azure showed the two newcomers her car.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, great. Not this again..." Azure groaned. "Ok, this is a car, we use it to ride places. Just to let you know, it's completely safe. It won't eat you or anything, so don't freak out when I turn the engine on, ok?"

And with that, she turned on the car. Kojuuro stepped back while Sasuke nearly jumped.

"You four, climb in." Azure demanded.

"I call shot-gun!" Yukimura announced.

"Shot gun?" Sasuke asked.

"It means the front seat. Lady Azure taught us that." The four men piled into the car as Azure drove out of the driveway.

"And we are here!" she announced. She led them towards the entrance, where there was a revolving door. She went through with ease.  
"Well what are you guys waiting for? Come on!" she called.

Everyone managed to make it through, except for Yukimura, who kept pushing the revolving doors without stopping.

"What kind of madness is this?! DX" he shouted as he kept running around in circles, creating a swirling red mini-tornado.

"Danna..." Sasuke began, "I think it would help if you slowed down..."

"Alas, I cannot! I must find my around this obstacle, as swift and as determined as a tiger! I will overcome the evils of this revolving door!" Yukimura replied. A red aura surrounded the young cub as he roared a battle cry.

Azure sweat-dropped as she turned to Sasuke. "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes..." Sasuke said while shaking his head slowly. "He's always taking everything as a challenge..."  
Thank god no one was around to see this...

After finally getting Yukimura out of the revolving doors before he busted the glass, they finally ended up in Kohl's again.

Kojuuro and Sasuke tried on countless clothes that the other three either liked or disliked.  
Once, Kojuuro came out wearing a pink frilly tank top and sparkly rainbow shorts. It was truly a terrifying sight.

"Alright, who picked this outfit out?" Kojuuro growled as Sasuke fell on the ground from laughing so hard.

Azure looked him over and said "You look like My Little Pony threw up on you."

Masamune shielded Yukimura's eyes, concerned for the poor warrior's well-being. "Alright, thanks for scarring me for life. Now get your ass back in there and change!" He ordered.

They ended up purchasing the other half of Kohl's as the five set out towards the car. "I'll be broke from buying you guys all these clothes..." Azure sighed.

She then passed an ice-cream store. She ordered a chocolate ice-cream cone. The other four stared at her.

"Ok seriously, stop staring at me. It's freaking me out."

"Lady Azure, what is that?" Yukimura asked while pointing at the ice-cream.

"It's called ice-cream. Probably the closest you'll ever get to buying happiness. It's really good!"

"What does it taste like?"

"Seriously?" Azure sighed. "Here, you get the first lick." she offered as she held out her ice-cream.

Yukimura could say the least that ice-cream was the strangest food he's seen so far. First of all, you lick the food in order to eat it. You don't use chopsticks or a...fork. Second of all, apparently the cone was edible too.

He took a hold of the cone. He licked one of side and immediately his face lit up.

"Where...? Where has this food been all my life?!" he gasped. "Can you buy me one?"

Yukimura's reaction intrigued the other three.  
"It can't be THAT good! Let me try some." Masamune licked another part of the ice-cream. Followed by Sasuke.

"Well, I might as well try some..." Kojuuro sighed before licking some.

Azure watched as her beloved ice-cream was continually assaulted by the other four.

"Hey! Lay off! I'll buy you all ice-cream, so stop eating mine!" she shouted. The man behind the counter just stared at the strange sight before him.

Azure ended up buying the four samurai their ice-cream and headed towards the car. Yukimura got chocolate, Masamune got coffee, Sasuke got mint chocolate-chip, and Kojuuro got vanilla.

Masamune sneaked a couple licks at Yukimura's cone when he wasn't looking. Yukimura was too busy trying to get some of Sasuke's, who was trying some of Kojuuro's.

"Thank you for the ice-cream, Lady Azure!" Yukimura happily said.

"No problem, happy to do it." she replied as everyone got in the car.

_My life is certainly more interesting with you guys with me._ She thought.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: and there you go! A new chapter! And Sasuke and Kojuuro arrived! I still have the whole crowd to add before the party's started though.

Yukimura: ...since when did I start saying "alas"?

PastaLuver: since today. Moving on!

Masamune: We would appreciate it if you comment and review, _**you see?**_

PastaLuver: thank you for your sexy Engrish, Masamune. On a completely different note, I am a little depressed from leaving a very close friend at camp, so I would like to take a week or two off just so i can get myself together. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just want a little time for myself to relax. Thanks for understanding.


	4. Charlie, the Kitten of Kai!

PastaLuver13561: Hello peoplez! And I am back with a new chapter! ... (Insert tumbleweed here)... Yeah... So Yukimura, the disclaimer please!

Sasuke: Danna is currently unavailable right now...

Pasta: What? Why?

Sasuke: he is currently trying to figure out how to use the shower.

Yukimura (from inside the shower): AHHH! IT'S TOO HOT!

Pasta: *Sweat-drop* ok then, Sasuke, you take over!

Sasuke: Pasta-San doesn't own any of the Sengoku characters. If she did, she'd teach Danna how to use the shower...

Yukimura: NOW IT'S TOO COLD! WHAT KIND OF MADNESS IS THIS?! DX

Pasta: *Face-palm*

* * *

"We're home!" Sasuke announced as he and Yukimura entered through the front door.

"About damn time! You only went shopping for milk! What took you so long?" Masamune asked.

Azure looked at her watch. "He's right. You were gone for two hours! The store is only a ten minute walk from here!"

"Well Danna wanted to explore the store and discover all the different kinds of food..." Sasuke answered.

"And Sasuke decided to hit on the cashier..." Yukimura added.

"We're now banned from that place." Sasuke added while sheepishly scratching the side of his face. "And by the way, what's a restriction order, Azure?"

Azure sweat-dropped. "It was that bad?"

"I was only kidding when suggesting some moon-light Trist, but apparently the cashier didn't find it funny... And neither did her father. How was I supposed to know he ran the place?"

"And we encountered a man asking for money." Yukimura added, "And it looked like he really needed some, cause he had a gun in his hand."

Azure raised an eyebrow. "You mean you got robbed?"

"Well..." Sasuke began, "It kind of went like this..."

-Flashback time!-

After getting chased out of Whole Foods by the angry store manager, Yukimura and Sasuke headed home only to be stopped by a shady looking man holding a gun.

"Gimme all your money!" he demanded.

Sasuke and Yukimura just looked at him strangely.

"Why would we do that?" Yukimura asked.

"Shut up and do as I say!" the man shouted.

"But it's our money, we earned it." Yukimura reasoned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't think just handing over $5 to go buy milk qualified as "earning".

"Give me it or else I'll shoot you!" the man threatened.

"Whoa, don't point that gun so carelessly! You can hurt someone." The formal general said. "And I still don't get why we should give you something that is rightfully ours."

Sasuke looked at the robber. His face was covered by a black ski mask, he held a gun in one hand, and a sack of money in the other. He then looked at Yukimura. Was his master really this stupid...?

The man face-palmed. "You **DO** realize you're being robbed, right?"

Yukimura looked at Sasuke. "We're being robbed?"

"Yes, Danna, we are." the ninja replied. _'And you just fingered that out?'_ he thought while mentally sweat-dropping.

"...well, that explains the gun..." Yukimura said.

"Forget it!" The robber shouted before storming off. Sasuke figured that he went to go rob some other person.

"...Well that was rude..."

Sasuke looked at Yukimura.

"...Danna, where's the shopping bag?" he asked.

Yukimura paused. "Oh no! I must've dropped it when we ran away from the store manager!" and at that, he stormed off towards the grocery store. Sasuke  
followed behind while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yare, yare..."

~end of flashback~

Azure couldn't help but face-palm at Yukimura's stupidity. This samurai has a LOT to learn about the modern world...

"Well anyways, did you get the milk?"

"Indeed we did!" Yukimura answered proudly. He raised the grocery bag in the air to prove his accomplishment. He couldn't help but notice that the bag was significantly heavier.

The bag suddenly rustled. Then a loud 'MEOW!' sounded from inside.

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Did the grocery bag just 'meow'?"

Kojuuro took a step forwards and looked inside.

Sitting inside the bag, holding the carton of milk protectively, was a big, fat, orange cat.  
Kojuuro picked him up for everyone to see.

"...You brought a cat home with you?" Azure slowly asked.

"Huh, I guess so..." Sasuke answered.

"I didn't even notice it there." Yukimura added. He took the cat from Kojuuro. "...although it is kinda cute..." he thought out loud. He turned towards Azure, "Can we keep it?"

"I can barely take care of YOU guys, much less a cat!" She snapped. "And a fat one, at that." (Hey, that rhymed!)

"I'll take care of it! And so will Masamune!" Yukimura offered.

"Why am I suddenly pulled into this?!" The dragon asked.

"No! That thing has got to go!" Azure shouted while pointing at the door.

Yukimura put on a puppy face. "But... Look at it! Could you possibly say no to that adorable face?" He asked while shoving the cat towards Azure to prove his point.

The cat's face read "Gimme some milk, bitch!"

Azure was about to say 'yes' when she looked at Yukimura. His bottom lip began to quiver. She mentally slapped herself.

"Ok, fine! But that cat is your responsibility!" she said. "And start off by giving that thing a bath, it smells like crap."  
Azure then headed upstairs mumbling "and all because I just wanted some frick'n milk..."

"Thank you, Lady Azure!" the happy cub hollered up the stairs. "I will take care of this kitten as though it were my own child!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Now stop yelling, I don't think the glass can take it much longer..." Azure said before going into her room.

Yukimura turned towards the orange ball of fur. "now, what to name you..." he wondered out loud.

"How about Charlie? " Sasuke suggested.

"That's... That's brilliant, Sasuke!" Yukimura said.

"Behold! Charlie, the Kitten of Kai!" Yukimura announced while holding Charlie in the air Rafiki style. Cue the Lion King opening song.

Masamune just shook his head, finding it unbelievable that standing before him, marveling over some fat cat, was his powerful and respected rival.

"Now, time for a bath!" Yukimura said.

After getting the tub of water situated, Yukimura decided to find Charlie (Who was currently hiding) while Masamune went to get some soap and some towels.

Masamune returned to find Yukimura wrestling to try to get the cat in the water. Charlie gave the impression that he would melt if he ever came in contact with that tub filled with liquidy doom. He struggled out of Yukimura's grasp and bolted outside. Yukimura followed closely behind.

"Wait, Charlie! I need to give you a bath! Lady Azure would be very unhappy if you're not clean! Please come back!" he called.

Masamune stood in the door way with his arms crossed. "You do realize you're talking to a cat, right?" he asked.

-later...-

"I woke up for _this_?" Azure mumbled as she looked up. She couldn't help but wonder how a cat as fat as Charlie could've climbed up and get frick'n **STUCK** on the highest branch of the tallest tree in her back yard.

"We have to get him down! He must be so terrified up there!" Yukimura shouted.

Charlie's face said otherwise. _"Haha, just try and catch me now, sucka!"_

"And you said you'd look after him as though he was your own child..." Sasuke mumbled.

"I see a good parenthood in your future." Masamune snickered.

"Thanks, Masamune!"

"...I was being sarcastic."

"oh... You were?"

*face-palm*

The four failed to notice that Azure was already half way up the tree to retrieve the feline in distress.

"Lady Azure! What are you doing?" Yukimura nearly screamed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting the frick'n cat!" the ravin-haired girl replied.

"Wow, she's a fast climber." Masamune said.

"Please be careful, Azure!" Kojuuro called.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll try." Azure replied.

Azure finally made it to the branch that Charlie was chilling on. In one smooth motion, she grabbed the cat and began making her way down.

But something always has to go wrong in this fanfic, now doesn't it?

"OH SH-!"

_**CRACK!**_

The tree branch Azure was standing on gave out from underneath her. And before she knew it, she and the cat were hurtling towards the ground.  
(and this tree was a tall as hell tree, mind you)

Azure pulled the cat close as she closed her eyes. _'Goodbye, cruel world.'_ she thought.

Her fall was interrupted when a pair of arms caught her. Azure opened her eyes to find Sasuke looking at her.

"That was close." he said. He then smiled. "You can thank me later."

Sasuke landed on the ground safely, holding both Azure and Charlie.

"Lady Azure! I'm so relieved you're safe!" Yukimura said. He then turned towards Charlie. "And I'm so glad you're safe too! Now, let's give you that bath!" he said as he picked up the protesting cat and carried him indoors.

"He does realize he's talking to a cat, right?" Masamune asked while he too headed indoors.

Kojuuro turned towards Azure. "Please, try to be more careful Azure. And Sasuke, good work." he said before following Masamune inside.

Azure looked at Sasuke. "...you can put me down now."

"oh, right." the ninja answered as he let go of her.

"Thanks for catching me. For a second, I thought I was gonna die with that fat cat in my hands."

"well, we wouldn't want that."

"and those were some awesome ninja moves you had."

"Nah, it's nothing to brag about."

"In our time it is! It's awesome to have a ninja friend. Now come on, I'll make a snack as a thank you gift." Azure said while heading indoors.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke replied as he followed.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: and there you go! A new member added to the ever so unique family! I have to admit, I had fun writing this chapter.

Sasuke: Where did the name Charlie come from?

Pasta: my awesome mind. Jk, my friend suggested it. And btw, if any of you guys get any ideas/ requests for this fanfic, feel free to share them with me! I'm all ears!

Yukimura: *comes out with nothing but a towel* Please comment and review!

Pasta: Yukimura...

Yukimura: yes, pasta-san?

Pasta: some clothes. put some frick'n clothes on.

Yukimura: oh, right. sorry.


	5. Anime Con!

Sengoku basara fanfic 1

PastaLuver13561: Kunichiwa! Ti tis I, Pasta-San! And here is a new chapter! I had a fun time with this one too! I dedicate this chapter to Insanity is Happiness, who gave me the idea/ inspiration! Thank you, Insanity is Happiness! As a reward, I'll give you Yukimura for the whole chapter!

Yukimura: what, wha-?!

Pasta: *ties him up, stuffs him in a cannon, and blasts him over the fourth wall* you have fun now! As of today, anyone who gives me an idea/ inspiration for a chapter shall receive a gift in return!  
Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! it really touches me. ^_^ Anyways, Masamune, the disclaimer please!

Masamune: Pasta-San doesn't own any of the Sengoku boys. If she did, then we wouldn't have to do this disclaimer thing every chapter, now would we?

Pasta: And also, for all you date/sana fans, i probably won't be adding couples in this fanfic. *ducks from incoming rotten tomatoes* I'm sorry! i'll make a seperate fanfic with couples in it! promise! i just want to focus on humor in this.

Sasuke: you'll be making another fanfic about us? what's it gonna be about?

Pasta: it's a secret! if you guys wanna guess what the fanfic's about, do so in the reviews! anyone who guesses correctly will... uh... get to wear Masamune's helmet for the whole day!

Masamune: what?! i didn't approve of this!

Pasta: but i'm the author. and i have control over everything here! And finally, for those who suggest any characters, i"ll make sure they appear sometime in the story. (yes, that includes Motochika and Motonari. And yes, i'll make Motochika wear pink. don't tell him i said that.) so just bear with me!  
Anyways, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

* * *

"Ah, I can't believe I'm finally going to an anime con!" Azure happily said.

"Mind telling us what an anime con is?" Masamune asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"An anime convention is a gathering. A lot of people get together and do anything that has anything to do with anime! It's like anime heaven! You normally dress up as an anime character too."

"That sounds interesting." Kojuuro joined in.

"You think it'll have some stuff about us?" Yukimura asked.

"Oh yeah! They'll be a couple people dressed up as you. I'm sure of it!"

"so who are you dressing up as?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be right back." Azure said as she disappeared in her room. She came back five minutes later dressed as...

"...Lady Nohime?" Yukimura gasped as his eyes widened.

"Wow, impressive." Masamune commented, "You look just like her."

"But Lady Nohime doesn't have bright blue eyes." The ninja observed.

"It doesn't matter. Now you four, armor up!"

-Later-

The five arrived at the con. Sasuke, Kojuuro, and Azure walked off to god knows where, leaving the two clueless warriors alone.

Masamune looked around. "Wow, this place has everything."

And he was right. Manga books covered countless shelves for people to purchase. Many accessories were put on display. Those included key charms, plushies, posters, and CD's, and that was just the beginning!

In one section, people were playing on these hand held electronics that controlled what two warriors did on a gigantic TV.

"Masamune, look! That's us over there!" Yukimura exclaimed while pointing at the blue and red warriors battling on the TV. He then took off with  
Masamune following close behind.

"Excuse me, how do you play the game you're playing?" The red-clad warrior asked while tapping one of the gamers on the shoulder.

The man turned and looked over the two warriors. He then handed Yukimura the controller while explaining how everything worked. His buddy did the same with Masamune. Yukimura began moving his character around, trying to get a feel of things. Masamune just rushed forward with his character.

"So basically you want to take over the enemy's forts. We already took over the ones you see in blue." he said while pointing in the upper right of the screen at a map. "And work together to take down the boss who is here," he pointed to a red mini version of Masamune's hat that was sitting in the middle of the map. "It's pretty much one of those 'million enemy battles' where you kill the other army and take down their boss."  
Masamune and Yukimura nodded as they proceeded to smash random buttons.

Yukimura was holding off the incoming solders as Masamune rushed forward to claim the camps.

"This is kind of fun!" Yukimura couldn't help but smile.

It was almost like the old days.

Almost.

The duo finally reached the boss as a crowd began to form behind them.

"Hey, they're pretty good!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"And it's funny because they are dressed as the characters they're playing as." someone else commented.

Imagine their surprise to see the boss being none other than Mitsunari.

The two samurai watched in silence as the cut scene started.

"May blood rain down," the silver man began coldly as he cut down one of Yukimura's soldiers. "Baptizing you..." As he sheathed his sword, another soldier fell. "Absolving you." Light flashed as purple crescents sliced up the remaining men, "Allowing me to purge the traitors from these lands!" he shouted, ending in a kneeling position with his katana outstretched to the side. "I beg of you, grant me permission to slaughter these foul men!" Mitsunari then stood and looked at the sky. "Lord Hideyoshi...it is in your name that I fight...until the end."

When the cut scene ended, Masamune charged his character foreword saying "Now the party's started!"

Mitsunari met him half way, his katana moving so swiftly, the untrained eye wouldn't be able to see it.

Yukimura also joined the battle, spears blazing. He jammed his spears in the ground, then began spinning like a dreidel, howling "Blaze kick!" The impact sent Mitsunari flying backward.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Masamune asked in surprise.

"I pressed the bigger button on the right side in the front of the controller." Yukimura answered as his character's character began spinning faster, roaring "Burning blaze kick!"

Masamune pressed the R2 button and in reply, his character emitted lightning from his body, pulling out all six of his swords while shouting "Six claws!"

Mitsunari recovered from the attacks and sent a yellow shock wave in all different directions, engulfing the battle field in yellow.  
"Show me your hatred!" he demanded.

"What the-?" Masamune asked when he noticed his character moving significantly slower.

Mitsunari charged forward and began attacking Yukimura's character. His cries of pain filled the air, accompanied by the sound of Mitsunari's voice yelling "Stop pestering me!"

"Oh no!" Yukimura cried as he saw his health bar being lowered. "This is terrible!"

_'It's just a game...'_Masamune thought.

Mitsunari then turned and charged at Masamune's character, his sword blazing.

"I dare you, hurt me if you can!" The albino challenged as a purple aura surrounded his figure.

Masamune scowled and watched as his character continued being slashed over and over.  
_  
'Screw that, I'm taking this bastard down whether it kills me or not!'_ He mentally shouted.

After a few moments, the yellow disappeared, and the two heroes regained their speed.

"Oh yeah, it's payback time!" Masamune announced as his character slashed upward, sending Mitsunari hurtling towards the heavens.

Yukimura met Mitsunari's figure in the air and began to jab relentlessly with his spears shouting "Flare storm!"

The crowd "Ohhhhhed" and "ahhhhed" as more people gathered to watch the performance of the two determined warriors. Masamune decided wrap up the battle and hit the O button. In return, the warrior on screen began slashing foreword at the enemy.

"How would you like to feel some dragon claws, ripping your flesh?" His character hissed as he glowed blue.

Yukimura joined in, also hitting O. The red-clad warrior on screen then began twirling his lances gracefully but dangerously, while a red aura surrounded his figure.

They both dished out the final blow, blue and red colors blinded the screen.

When the colors disappeared, Mitsunari fell to the ground. "Lord Hideyoshi...I have yet to earn my death..." he muttered weakly.

There was a silence, before the crowd exploded with cheers and claps.

"We won, Masamune!" Yukimura cheered.

"Not bad. Not bad at all!" Masamune complemented while ruffling his rival's hair.

After a while, the crowd dispersed, once again leaving the two men alone.

"Come on Yukimura, let's see what else is here." The older of the two said.

Yukimura smiled before following. "Sir!"

Azure, Kojuuro, and Sasuke ended up in the Naruto section. There, the trio sat and watched as the blond spiky-haired ninja created thousands of clones of himself on the TV while shouting "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Azure turned to Sasuke. "Can you do that?" she asked.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Uh...I can create only several..." he said."And I don't need to say any of the stuff he has to say..."

They continued watching as a creepy snake-dude that reminded the two samurai of Tenkai summoned a giant purple snake. It was as big as the frick'n Empire State Building!

Azure turned again. "Can you do that?"

Sasuke rested his hand on the back of his neck. "No, I cannot."

"Then what can you summon?"

"...Danna, I guess?"

"...Wow, that was lame."

Kojuuro just stood there, looking back and forth between Sasuke and the ninjas on TV. The trio then watched as an old lady brought a supposedly dead Ginger carrying a jar of... Something... Maybe dirt... Over his shoulder back to life. Azure turned for the third time.

"Can you do that? Please tell me you can bring a human back to life."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, getting annoyed of all of the questions. "Azure, I'm a ninja. Not a miracle worker."

After some more exploring, Masamune and Yukimura found themselves in front of another crowd.

"Masamune, look! It's us again!" Yukimura pointed to the red and blue warriors on stage.

"Well whaddya know. We're pretty popular around here." the one eyed dragon replied.

They watched in silence their replicas danced to some k-pop song that kept saying "Lucifer" every now and then.

"Wow, they're pretty good." Masamune commented.

"Although, it feels strange to see us dance like that." Yukimura replied.

Indeed, it was. To see yourself dance to a pop song on stage...it was just strange, you know? Especially if you killed people and took over the land for

a living. When the two cosplayers finished, the crowd clapped, shouting for an encore.

"We should try dancing sometime!" Yukimura suggested.

"Let's not and say we did." Masamune replied, thinking that his bad-ass reputation would go down the drain if he ever tried dancing.

"Masamune!" Yukimura suddenly grabbed the taller man; his eyes were filled with alert.

Masamune looked in the direction Yukimura was looking and his breath caught in his throat.

Standing farther down the auditorium with his back facing them was...

"Oda Nobunaga? What's he doing here?" Yukimura inquired.

"Uh, Yukimura..." Masamune pointed to the right of the Devil King.

"...There are TWO Oda Nobunagas?!" Yukimura spluttered, his face showed complete confusion. Like the face he made when he saw the three Lord Imagowas.

Masamune drew out one of his swords while Yukimura pulled out his spears.

"I get the one on the right and you get the left. Got it?" Masamune whispered.

"Got it." The younger man agreed.

At once, they charged foreword at their opponents with their weapons raised. They were just about to deal the killing blow when...

"Just what do you two think you're doing?!" Azure's annoyed voice sounded behind them.

The two men stopped just as the two Oda's turned around. One screamed as the other ran away in fear of being sliced in half. Then security arrived.

"Sir, are those real weapons?" one man asked.

"Yeah they are. What of it?" Masamune snapped, annoyed that his prey escaped.

"And were you two about to attack those two cosplayers with those weapons?" Another man asked.

"What if we were?" Masamune challenged.

-Even more later-

"I can't believe you two got us kicked out of an anime con!" Azure seethed while violently stomping on the gas.

"Well how were we supposed to know not to attack those two Nobunagas?" Masamune snapped from the back seat.

"Well for one, there were two of them..." Azure's eyebrow twitched, "and second, well let me see, ONE OF THEM WAS A FREAKING _GIRL_!" she spat the

last part of her sentence venomously.

"I'm really sorry Azure..." Yukimura murmured. He bowed his head low in shame. "We just did what we thought was right."

Azure just let out a huff in reply.

"And Azure?" Yukimura raised his head to look at her.

"What?" she looked back at Yukimura.

"Thank you for bringing us. We really enjoyed ourselves." Yukimura bowed his head again, except it was in a way of showing gratitude. Sasuke and Kojuuro nodded their heads and Masamune let out a short "Hm."

Azure's side of her mouth pulled up just slightly as the look in her eyes softened. "No problem." she replied while turning back.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: and there we go! The characters playing a sengoku basara video game! "Sengoku basara 3- samurai heroes." Hope you like it.  
And for Gaara and his jar, I knew it was sand. But thinking that it was dirt reminded me of the "jar of dirt" song. Anyone know that song?  
And for the cosplayers dancing to "Lucifer", anyone know that song? I love it! And I got that idea from a video I saw on YouTube. Look it up, it's worth it.  
And the snake-summoning dude, I know his name is Oruchimaru. Hasn't anyone besides me noticed that Tenkai is just a white hair version of Oruchimaru? And you people might think I'm a sick fluff, but who tops? XD my bets are on...Tenkai...? I guess? XP  
Anyways, sorry for the long Author's note.

Kojuuro: Please comment and review.

Pasta: and one last thing, now that school has started (yeah, school for me starts before Labor Day. Doesn't that suck?) I probably won't be updating as fast as I'd like... Hope you can understand.


	6. Keiji's arrival

PastaLuver13562: hello! Introducing another chapter! Keiji will be arriving!  
Yay!

Keiji: hi!

Yukimura: hello Keiji-San!

Masamune: welcome to the fanfic, pretty boy.

Keiji: I feel welcomed!

Motochika: YO! When will Mori and I make an appearance?

Ieyasu: and you haven't forgotten us, right? *nods in Mitsunari's direction*

Shingen: You don't think you can add the young lads without adding us, did you?

Kenshin: agreed.

Kasuga: Lord Kenshin...

Pasta: AGGGGH! TOO MANY PEOPLE!

Motochika: I still asked first. Hell, two people already suggested adding me, I'm just so unresistable!

Pasta: is that even a word? Anyways, I'll add all of you when the time comes! Just... Be patient, dammit!

Charlie: meeeeoooow. _(translation: Pasta doesn't own any of the Sengoku imbeciles. And where's my milk?!)_

* * *

It's been a week with the four Sengoku** MORONS**, and Azure was about to lose it. First off, Sasuke thought it might funny to cat-nap Charlie and hide him in the oven. It gave both Yukimura and Azure heart attacks.. (it was turned off, don't worry.) Until Yukimura pressed the "bake" button, thinking it was the "open" button.  
Which explains why Azure has a few burn marks on her hands, and why Charlie nearly clawed Sasuke's face off.

Kojuuro was busy hard-core gardening in Azure's backyard. (which she didn't approve of.) she just walked into her backyard one day and POOF! there were gardens that stretched on for miles, and countless baskets filled with vegetables that were as big as he was. (Is that even possible? XD) She approached Kojuuro to ask him what the hell was going on, but Kojuuro, blinded by his love for vegetables on steroids, mistook Azure for a giant leek. (it wasn't Azure's fault she decided to wear a green shirt and white shorts that day...) and into the basket of leek she went.

Masamune and Yukimura were busy destroying each other on the Sengoku Basara 3 game from the anime con that Masamune decided to "borrow". After finding and equipping and item that allowed the players to hit their own allies, the two were busy killing eachother and not even acknowledging the boss. (which resulted in their defeat... and a broken PS3 controller)

Azure has frick'n had it! She sat outside one night to do some star gazing. She had already bid the samurai goodnight. She can still hear their snores from outside. She was pissed to be alone with four immature boys. Sure, she loved them like family, but sometimes they made her feel like throwing herself out the window.  
Azure caught a glimpse of white and looked up.

Before her mind even registered what was going on, she found herself saying "I wish to have someone who is more sensible. Someone who actually _USES _his brain. ...and I wouldn't mind if he was a little more feminine."

After a while, Azure decided to hit the hay.

-the next day...-

Keiji's arrival couldn't have been worse, for Azure was taking her morning shower. She heard a loud **THUMP! **followed by an soft "oomph!"

Azure paused. _What the hell was that?_

There was a small clasping sound as though someone grabbed on to the sink. Then a low groan echoed throughout the bathroom.  
**  
"Uuuoooooaaaaarrrrhhhh..."**

Azure was terrified. Was it a rapist? A zombie? A zombie rapist?

_Holy crap, I'm gonna be raped, have my brains sucked out, hacked to bits, then buried in my backyard to hide the evidence!_

Azure looked around for any weapons: a washcloth? Not likely. What was she gonna do, slap the intruder to death?  
A bar of soap? Nuh-Uh. It would slip out of her hands.  
Her shampoo? Not the best of weapons, but it'll do. She'll squirt her shampoo in the intruder's eyes and make a run for it. (that stuff _BURNS!_)

Azure grabbed her bottle of shampoo and positioned it for assault. She then cautiously peeked from behind the curtain.

And then she saw him. He had three feathers sticking out of his pulled back long brown hair. He was well built, and yet, he had a feminine charisma to him.  
His yellow garment failed to cover half his chest, which was covered in armor. It stopped to about his mid-thigh, where red armored pants covered the rest of his legs. A zebra type fabric covered his calves, and stopped where comfy looking shoes covered his feet.

Azure couldnt help but think this man had a really weird sense of style.

The strange man pulled himself up with the support of the sink and looked around. His eyes then settled on Azure, who was hiding behind the shower curtain with her citrus smelling weapon set, and not to mention in her birthday suit.

"..."

"..."

"...hi."

Azure did what any normal showering girl would do upon looking behind the shower curtain to find a man dressed flamboyantly in her bathroom:

She screamed. Very loudly.

**"HELP! THERE'S A RAPIST IN MY BATHROOM!"**

In 2.25 seconds, the door was kicked down, revealing four very concerned samurai.

"Lady Azure! Are you alright?!" Yukimura asked.

"Where's the rapist bastard?" Masamune also ran to the scene and looked around. Followed by Sasuke and Kojuuro.

"I don't see any rapists..." Sasuke said after using his awesome ninja powers to scan the area.

"Down. Here." the "rapist" said from underneath the heavy door.

"Keiji?" Yukimura asked. He then lifted the heavy door and looked at the man whom he identified as "Keiji".

"Yukimura?" Keiji asked while sitting up and rubbing his head. He then looked up at the confused red-clad warrior. "Yukimura! You're alive! How's life treating you, bro?" Keiji looked around at the other three warriors. "Whoa, You're all alive! It's a miracle!"

He then looked at Azure, who by now had wrapped a towel around herself. "And who is this lovely maiden?" he asked while giving her a quick wink.

Azure by now was as red as Yukimura's jacket. Well who wouldn't be? She's in nothing but a towel and was flirted with by a hot feminine samurai. But that didnt stop her from shouting, **"GET OUTTA MY BATHROOM!"**

The next thing the Sengoku boys knew, they were thrown out of the bathroom by Azure's tremendous strength and had whatever was left of the door slam shut behind them.

Yukimura pushed himself off the ground and shook his head free of the dancing stars clouding his vision.

"Such tremendous strength." he said in awe.

"Don't mess with a half naked Azure." Sasuke made a note to himself. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm in love." Keiji dreamily sighed.

"No, that's just your concussion talking." Masamune corrected.

And in 3.5 seconds, Keiji face-planted on the hard wooden floor.

"And we have a man down." Sasuke mumbled.

"Kojuuro, help me carry this ladies-man downstairs, will ya?" Masamune ordered as he grabbed a hold of Keiji's feet.

Kojuuro hurried over and wrapped his arms around the unconscious man's torso as the duo dragged him downstairs.

-later...-

Azure plopped down on a cushiony black leather chair while wiping her damp hair with a towel. (she had clothes on this time. A white tank-top and light blue jeans.) She then looked around.  
Masamune, Yukimura, Sasuke, and Kojuuro were sitting on a long black leather sofa that was in the shape of a gigantic L.

Keiji was sitting in a swivel chair, having the time of his life.

"Whoa, this is so much fun!" he said while spinning around in the chair while using it as a go-kart.

_So this is the sensible feminine samurai I asked for? Azure thought._

"So tell me Keiji, how did you get here?" She asked.

Keiji stopped spinning. "Well I was on an errand to fetch some rice and some eggplants for Matsu. She was going to make some rice balls and a hot pot for lunch. So I got there and then..."

-Flash back time!-

"Good afternoon Keiji! What would you like today?" the shop keeper asked.

"Hey Shimoto. Let's see, I would like some egg plants. Matsu's gonna make some hot pot for lunch."

"Ah, Lady Matsu! How has she been doing lately?"

"Oh, the usual. Nagging at me for pranking Toshiie, sending her ninja boar after me, and ending up destroying half of the village."

Shimoto chuckled. "My, you really know how to push her buttons!"

"Yeah, I hid all of Toshiie's clothes while he was bathing, so he had to walk around the estate looking for them in nothing but a towel."

"Ah, to be young again..." The shop keeper sighed. "So is this a good size for you?" he asked while lifting up an eggplant.

"Yeah, that's perfect! Thanks." Keiji said. He was about to take the eggplant, but then something happened.

A small portal emerged from the purple vegetable. Alarmed, Shimoto dropped the eggplant. The portal grew significantly bigger by the second. Then, Keiji felt like he was being sucked towards the strange portal.  
He looked franticly at Shimoto, who didn't seem to be affected by the gravitational pull.

"What the he-?!" was all that Keiji could say before getting swallowed by the strange portal.

"Keiji!" Shimoto cried. He took a step towards the portal, but it closed before he could touch it. He then looked at the eggplant.

**"...OH MY GOD, THE EGGPLANT IS CURSED!"** he screamed before chucking the accursed vegetable in the river.

-End of flashback-

"And then I ended up here..." Keiji finished.

"...your aunt tried to kill you with her ninja boar?" Azure asked in disbelief.

"Well not kill, just injured severely enough that I learn my lesson. And she also has a ninja eagle and a ninja bear." Keiji replied. Then his jacked rustled and out popped a little monkey.

"And let me guess, that's a ninja monkey."

"Nope, this is just my pet. His name is Yumekichi. He's very nice. Say hi Kumakichi!" Keiji said.

The little monkey then waved his hand and gave a happy "_chi!_"

Charlie's ears perked up at the sound of the monkey and looked up. When he saw the furry creature, he pounced. He crawled into Keiji's jacket and started chasing his prey.

"Ah!" Keiji yelped, "His claws are sharp!"

Yukimura stood up francticly and ran over to Keiji.

The two animals were running around in Keiji's jacket, screaming at each other in their own animal language. Yukimura reached into Keiji's jacket and tried fishing out Charlie.

"No Charlie! Yumekichi is not your lunch! Please stop, you're hurting Keiji-San!"

Azure and the other samurai were sweat-dropping at the sight before them.

"This is gonna be a long day..." Azure sighed.

* * *

Pasta: so there you have it, xX-Flying-Wolf-Xx, (or might i call Dan-Yolo! XD *shot*) Keiji, the wanderer! Thanks for giving me the idea of adding him! Here's an online cookie. *gives cookie* hehe, poor Keiji...

Keiji: *stares at claw marks all over his torso* Pasta-chan, that was cruel... T_T

Pasta: sorry! *gives hug* but i couldn't resist!

Yukimura: bad Charlie!

Pasta: and i had lots of fun with writing Azure's thoughts when Keiji arrived. It was easey cause those are some things i would think if i heard a creepy-ass low groan coming from inside the bathroom while i'm showering. XD

Motochika: are you gonna add me next?

Pasta: I'LL ADD YOU EVENTUALLY, SO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

Kojuuro: patience pirate.

Masamune & Yukimura: Please comment and review.


	7. A Happy Belated Birthday Suprise!

PastaLuver13561: Hi! So, I was watching this dissing competition between yukimura and Masamune cosplayers on youtube with my friend, and yukimura says "At least my head gear allows me to walk through a door way, Date MasaMOONe!"  
You may commence laughter. XD

Masamune: come on, it wasn't that funny...

Pasta: anyways, moving on! Thanks to  
Vampire Revan, Tokio Amarfi, and Senshi Of Sadness for giving me the idea for this chapter! Homemade cake for all! (made by the Sengoku crew... And with the help of moi.)  
Anyways, Yukimura, the disclaimer please!

Yukimura: Lady Pasta doesn't own any of the Sengoku characters. Only Lady Azure.

Pasta: And just to tell you, this by far, is the longest chapter so far. Hope that won't be a problem. Anyways, enjoy!~

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, a gentle breeze swept through the air. It was a peaceful day indeed, until a battle cry ruined everything.

"I will not falter!" Yukimura roared.

"Cheh, you have no chance against me!" Masamune retorted.

"I. Will. BEAT YOU!"

"In your dreams, Red!"

Azure watched the scene silently next to Sasuke and Kojuuro.

"It's just a race..." she sighed.

Ok, let's back up. So with one ps3 controller broken (thanks to Masamune in the previous chapter...) that left one unbroken controller, and two men wanting to play PS3. And when there are two guys and only one controller, sh_t's about to go down.

Since Azure didn't want any fistfights that could possibly blow the house apart, she settled on a less violent way to settle things. And she thought a race would be a good bet.

And boy, how wrong she was.

The two warriors sprinted down the path, lightning and fire erupting from their blazing auras, electrocuting/ combusting any passing joggers, bikers, animals, and trees. Heck, even the grass spontaneously combusted.

So far they took out 2 trees, 4 cars, a wooden fence, and ruined 3 picnics.  
(poor Azure, it'll take a billionaire to pay for all the damages...)

Sasuke and Kojuuro quickly led Azure inside, fearing that the poor girl would get a stroke if she saw any more damage.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Masamune roared.

"EAT MY DUST!" the tiger demanded as he sprinted ahead five feet. (OOC much? XD)

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" The dragon snapped as he tried to catch up.

_-an hour later-_

The two warriors collapsed on the pavement next to eachother, tired and out of breath. Keiji, who met them at the finish line, sat and looked at the two nearly dead samurai.

"And the winner was..."

Masamune and Yukimura sat up and waited anxiously for Keiji's answer.

"...It was a tie."

The two warriors groaned in frustration and flopped back down. All that destroying and sending several people to the hospital for nothing.

"Damn...it..." Masamune growled between pants.

"Hey, Masamune?" Yukimura breathed.

"Yeah Yukimura?"

"Azure's birthday... was a few weeks ago... Wasn't it?"

"Yeah... what of it?"

"I think... we should do something nice... for her... For all the stuff... she did for us..."

Masamune slowly sat up with a groan and looked down at his rival, his eye gleaming with interest.

"...I'm listening..."

_-later...-_

"...so that's why I think we should do something nice for her." Yukimura finished.

"...I don't see why not..." Kojuuro said.

"So...Does anyone know what you do to celebrate someone's birthday?" Sasuke asked. "You know, cause chances are there's a different culture change over the 500 year gap..."

"Well, I saw on a tv show that people baked this big fluffy-looking square shaped food with multi-colored decorations on top. Then they put candles at the top representing the number of years the person has. Then everyone shouts 'happy birthday!' and the person makes a wish before blowing out the candles. I heard that the wish eventually comes true!" The fiery cub explained.

"And do you know how to make this square shaped food?" Masamune asked.

"...well, no...But that's what the Internet is for!" Yukimura answered. "and I want it to be a surprise, so we have to occupy Azure with something else while we make it."

"I can do that!" Keiji volunteered.

"Then it's settled! Operation throw Azure an awesome belated birthday is now in action!" The red clad warrior announced.

"...Danna, do you even know what you just said?"

"No, I just heard it on a spy show on tv and wanted to say it myself."

"...you've been watching way too much tv."

The others nodded in agreement.

**-Mission 1, find out what the hell the multi-colored fluffy square-shaped food was called-**

"Lady Azure?"

"Yes, Yuki-kun?

"what do you call a square shaped food that has multi colored decorations on top and it's all fluffy with candles lit on the top that you eat on someone's birthday?"

Azure raised an eyebrow, both surprised that Yukimura asked that whole thing in one breath, and wondering what the mischievous samurai was up to.  
"...you mean a cake?"

"Yes, exactly! Thanks, Lady Azure!"  
And with that, the happy cub bounded away.

"You're welcome...?" she answered.

**-Mission 1: a success!-**

**-Mission 2, get permission to use the kitchen-**

"Hey, Zuzu?"

_'well that's a new nick-name...'_ Azure thought. "Yeah, Masa-kun?"

"Mind if we use the kitchen for a bit?"

"...if you promise not to blow anything up or light the house on fire."

"No guarantees."

"And where did 'Zuzu' come from?"

"My awesome mind. It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

**-Mission 2: a success!-**

**-Mission 3, look up a cake recipe-**

"...Huston, we have a problem."

"What is it, Danna?"

"And where the hell did 'Huston' come from?"

"An outerspace show. And there are multiple cakes. There's chocolate, vanilla...and icecream cake." Yukimura nearly drooled at the last option.

"Again, too much TV..."

**-Mission 3: TBD-**

**-Mission 4, find out what kind of cake Azure wants.-**

"Azu-San?"

"Yes, Koju-kun?"

"What is your favorite cake flavor?" (wow Kojuuro, way to be secretive. XD)

"What's with all these questions concerning cake?"

"Nothing, we're just curious."

"Ok, I like chocolate."

"Thank you, Azu-San."

"And drop formality, it's weird."

"...As you wish, Azure."

**-Mission 4: a success!-**

**-Back to Mission 3-**

"Alright, so Lady Azure likes chocolate cake..." Yukimura concluded while attempting to type it out in the search bar.

"Danna, how about this recipe? A chocolate cake with vanilla icing." Sasuke suggested.

"That's boring! We should add something on the top to make it kick-ass!" Masamune said while looking over Yukimura's shoulder.

"I might have an idea. There's this really unique cake I read about..." Kojuuro began.

**-Mission 3: a success!-**

**-Mission 5: get Azure out of the house-**

"Hey, Azu-chan?"

"Yeah, Keiji-kun?"

"What do you say we go out and get some fresh air?" The feminine samurai suggested while half guiding/ half pushing Azure towards the door.

"Um... Ok...?" She answered before the door slammed shut behind them.

"...well, that went faster/ smoother than I thought it would." Sasuke said.

**-Mission 5: A success!-**

**-Mission Impossible: Proceed to actually MAKE the cake-**

~2:30 PM at Azure's house~

"Ok, this recipe calls for 6 egg whites, 1 tablespoon cream of tartar, 1.25 cup(s) sugar, 3 tablespoons sifted cocoa, .125 teaspoon(s) cayenne pepper, and 4 cups whipped cream." Sasuke read aloud.

There was a silence that hung over the room.

"...So..." Sasuke broke the silence, "Does anyone know what any of that stuff means?"

"To the internet!" Yukimura announced.

~2:30 PM at the park~

_So... I have to keep Azure occupied while the other four make her cake... This'll be harder than I thought..._

Which is true, considering Keiji and Azure are just sitting on the park bench, not saying anything to eachother. The dense atmosphere was so thick, you could probably take a knife and smother it on a piece of toast. (not that you'd want to though.)

Keiji cleared his throat.

"Nice weather we're having, don't you think?"

"...Um, sure?"

*Awkward silence...*

"So... Got a guy?"

"...No..."

"Oh...want one?"

"I'm still in highschool, but nice try. And how about you, Mr. Ladies Man? Got a girl at home?"

"...*cough, cough* no..."

Azure smiled. Keiji looked at Azure and smiled back.

"You're not bad..."

"Neither are you."

"I like you, Keiji."

"I like you too, Azu-chan! So does that mean-"

"Keep dreaming, Lover Boy."

(OH, DOUBLE-REJECTION! XD)

~3:00 PM at Azure's house~

After 30 minutes of research...

"Oh, sh_t..."

"What is it, Masamune?"

"We're out of eggs..."

Sasuke turned to look at Masamune. "Well, I wonder who's fault that is..."

"Hey, don't look at me! It's the cat's fault for getting in my way!"

"Yeah, but did you have to be carrying the whole carton of eggs when you fell?"

"Shut up, ninja boy!"

"Lord Masamune, we're also out of sugar..."

"For real?" Masamune sighed, "fine, we're gonna have to get more..."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Yukimura interrupted.

All three turned and gave Yukimura a WTF look.

"Danna, Have you been watching the Hunger Games movie again?"

"...Maybe..."

"I think Mr. Monkey here should go instead."

"...Well, Sasuke is the fastest..." Kojuuro agreed. "Would you mind going out to get the eggs and sugar?"

The ninja sighed. "I guess I won't mind..."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure, Danna"

"Yay!"

"And don't be bringing anymore stray cats home with you now." Masamune called.

"We got it!" Yukimura shouted back before heading out the door.

"Yare Yare..."

~3:00 PM at the park~

"I'm hungry..."

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"...sure."

~3:15 PM at Azure's house~

"Got any queens?"

"...Go fish, Lord Masamune."

*Table-flip*

**"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"**

~3:15 PM at Whole Foods~

"Oh, it's you again." the lady behind the counter spat.

"So we meet again, my lovely mistress." Sasuke flirted.

"Get lost, porcupine-butt hair."

"Now come on, don't be like that! How bout coming over for dinner tonight? It'll be lots of fun!~"

And that was when the cashier pressed the emergency button.  
And that was also when the two samurai made a run for it. Because the guards didn't look like they would rather settle the issue over a cup of tea. (like Yoshiaki would.)

~3:30 PM, just leaving Taco Bell~

"That was really good, Azu-chan! What was that hard shell food called again?"

"A taco."

"I've never had anything like it! The flavors were so foreign, but in a good way! I liked it!" Keiji exclaimed while giving Azure a big grin.

"I'm glad you liked it, Keiji!"

"Azure, my friend, you have outdid yourself!" Keiji said while he swung his arm over Azure's shoulders.

"It was no biggie." Azure replied while giving Keiji a smile.

The duo stopped as they heard frantic footsteps from around the corner.

"Do you hear that?" Azure asked.

Then around the corner appeared two people. One was on top of the other's back. The duo stood and watched as the green and red blur sped past them, the red one shouting **"MUSH SASUKE, MUSH!"**

Following closley behind were several men dressed in black holding tazers. **"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"** One of them yelled.

_Those idiots!_ Keiji thought. _What the hell are they doing?!_

Azure and Keiji watched the strange sight dissapear.

"...What just happpened?" Azure asked.

"Oh nothing, Azu-chan!" Keiji interrupted as he quickly led her away from the voices. The last thing they heard before the voices faded away was:

"And by the way, what's a porcupine butt?"

~4:00 PM at Azure's house~

"We're home!" Yukimura called.

"About damn time! Do you have the things?"

"Yes we do..." Sasuke answered.

"Finally! Now let's get baking!"

~4:30 PM back at the park~

"So Keiji..." Azure began. She and Keiji were lying in the grass watching the clouds go by.

Keiji turned to look at Azure.

"Yes, Azu-chan?"

"How are your scratches doing?"

Keiji shuddered at the memory. "They're doing fine, thanks."

"I'm sorry about Charlie. He was a stray until Yukimura found him. He just wanted to keep him so badly. I couldn't say no."

Keiji chuckled. "Yeah well, Yukimura is a sucker for cute things."

Azure sat up and looked at Keiji curiously. "Really?"

"Oh yeah! He also has a major sweet tooth. He's very ticklish too."

"Huh, tell me more about everyone's secrets."

"If you promise not to tell everyone, that is." Keiji smiled at Azure.

Azure smiled back. "I won't, this'll be our little secret."

Keiji sat up, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Well to start off, Masamune didn't have his first kiss until a year ago. And it was with a certain fiery cub."

"Holy crap, really?!" Azure was shocked, while her inner fangirl screamed _"HELL YES!"_

"Yeah, Yukimura can't hold his liquor well. He once made the mistake of challenging Masamune to a drinking contest when..."

~4:30 PM at Azure's house~

"For some reason, I really want to kick Keiji's ass right now..." Masamune couldn't help but say aloud while whisking the fluffy cake batter rather violently.

"What was that?" Yukimura asked.

"...Nothing..."

~5:00 PM at the park~

"It's getting late... We should probably head back." Azure said while checking her watch.

"Why don't we take the long way?" Keiji suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

The duo then started to head back to Azure's house. Azure then noticed the bushes beside her beginning to rustle. She cautiously walked over and peered through the bushes.

Staring back at her were eyes. Icy blue ones.

Azure jumped back in surprise and held her thumping heart, afraid that it was going to jump out. Keiji then came over and parted the bushes.

And out popped a dog. A dirty, mid-sized white Korean Jindo. Keiji took a slight step back. Azure eyed the dog. By the way it's white coat was a grossly ashen color and the fact that you could see it's ribcage, Azure came to the conclusion that it was a stray.

"It's a stray." Azure said.

"What should we do then?" Keiji asked.

Azure took a step forewords and made a fist. The dog cautiously took a step forward and sniffed her hand. Assuming she meant no harm, it began to lick her hand. Azure then slowly began to pet the stray. At first, the dog retreated, but then it lifted it's head up, allowing Azure to pet it.

"It's harmless." Azure concluded.

"We shouldn't leave it out here, it'll die." Keiji said. "Maybe we can bring it home with us...?"

Azure gave it some thought. She then answered, "If it eats the cat, that's not my problem."  
she turned and looked at the dog. "You're coming with us." the dog wagged it's tail. Azure smiled. "I'll call you... Snow."

~5:30 PM at Azure's house~

The four samurai finally put the cake in the oven to let it bake. They all then collapsed on the couch.

"Who knew baking would be so much work?" Sasuke asked.

"It's all for Lady Azure though." Yukimura answered.

"I wonder what the two are doing now..." Masamune wondered.

_~meanwhile...~_

"Hold him, Keiji!"

"He won't stop squirming!" the samurai shouted as he fought to keep Snow still.

Azure took the hose and positioned it for attack. "Sorry Snow, but you need to be cleaned before you enter my house!"

The hound jumped out of Keiji's grip just before the hose sprayed him. Keiji, on the other hand, was standing right in the middle of the line of fire. Next thing he knew, Keiji's face was soaked.

"S-Sorry, Keiji-kun!" Azure said, but that didn't stop her from laughing.

Keiji couldn't help but smile. He then joined in with the laughter. Snow just sat next to Keiji with his tail wagging innocently. His mouth was open and curved in a way that he too was smiling.

"Alright, let's try that again." Azure said before giving Keiji a big grin.

~7:00 PM at Azure's house~

"We're home." Azure announced while she and Keiji walked in the door, followed by Snow.

Azure looked around, all the lights were off. And everything was quiet._ Too _quiet.

"Guys?" Azure called.

Keiji put a hand on Azure's shoulder. "There's something I want to show you." he said quietly. He then led Azure towards the kitchen.

Azure was cautious, expecting someone to jump out and shout "BOO!" or throw a pie in her face. (it's happened before.)

Keiji, noticing Azure's hesitation, motioned for her to come. Once she stepped inside the kitchen, Keiji flicked on the lights.

Azure's breath caught in her throat.

Sitting on the black dinner table was a gorgeous-looking cake. There were two fluffy layers that looked like they were made of chocolate marshmallows. In-between the layers was whipped cream. And on top was a big pile of whipped cream, sprinkled with chocolate shavings. 17 candles were carefully arranged around the whipped cream at the top.

And standing around the cake, covered in chocolate cake batter, were her Sengoku friends. Simultaneously, all five samurai shouted "Surprise!", including Keiji.

Yukimura and Masamune stepped foreward.

"Happy belated birthday, Lady Azure!" Yukimura beamed.

Sasuke, Kojuuro, and Keiji joined the other two.

"Hope you like it, Zuzu." Masamune said.

"We worked hard on it, so hope it turned out good." Sasuke explained.

"This was Sanada's idea." Kojuuro added. Keiji just nodded.

Azure was having trouble breathing. She was at loss of words. She didn't say anything. Instead, she did something that everyone wasn't expecting.

She began crying.

"H-Hey! What's wrong?" Masamune asked, suddenly concerned.

"Lady Azure?! I'm sorry, did we do something wrong?!" Yukimura panicked.

"I-it's just..." Azure whispered, she wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "No one has ever done anything so nice for me..." and with that, she wrapped the crimson and azure warriors in a hug.

"thank you..." she choked out, "thank you so much!"

To Azure's surprise, the two samurai hugged her back.

"...No problem." Masamune replied.

"We were glad to do it." Yukimura whispered.

When they broke apart, Azure wet over to Sasuke and Kojuuro, who accepted her with open arms. She gave them both a hug, whispered her thanks, and broke apart. She then reached up and wiped off some cake batter from both their faces.

"You guys are such a mess." she giggled, not at all mad.

Kojuuro and Sasuke both smiled at Azure.

Azure then turned towards Keiji. She then ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Keiji." She whispered.

"Happy to do it, Sis." he replied.

She turned towards Yukimura and gave him another hug.

"Thank you so much..." she whispered. She scolded herself for letting more tears fall.

"I'm so glad you like it, Lady Azure."

"Like it? I love it!" she replied.

They broke apart and turned to face everyone.

"Well, make a wish!" Masamune said.

Azure did. She then blew all the candles out.

"Let's eat!" Keiji announced.

The room was filled with smiles and happiness. Azure couldn't have been happier. Everyone dined on the cake, which tasted like heaven. Charlie fell asleep in the other room, cuddled up against Snow (who was now clean.) Azure could definitely say that this was the best (belated) birthday of her life.

**Opperarion throw Azure an awesome birthday,**

**A success**

* * *

PastaLuver13561: And there you go. Did it turn out good? I hope it did, cause I feel that I could've done better...  
And about the drinking competition, I'll let you guys fantasize about what happens next. XD  
It occurs to me that some of the charters seem a little OOC... Especially Azure...which...doesn't make any sense. Cause she's my character...but oh well...

Yukimura: A drinking competition? How come I don't know anything about this...?

Pasta: Ohhhhh, it's nothing you need to worry about, Yukimura... That's about as yaoi as it'll get in this fanfic. Sorry Fangirls, but there will be two more Sengoku fanfics I'll be writing, so there will be yaoi in there. It should be like... A Sengoku Trilogy!  
And about the porcupine butt... I just thought that Sasuke's hair looks like a porcupine's butt... Idk, that might be just be me...(thanks for the idea, Dan-Yolo! *shot*) hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, Motochika and Motonari will be arriving next!

(I wonder if anyone bothers to ever read this...)

Sasuke: please comment and review.


	8. The pirate and circus clown arrive!

PastaLuver13561: Heyo! It's Pasta! First off, I am SO sorry I didn't post anything in like, forever. School's been a royal pain in the ass, my birthday just passed recently, and MY MOTHER-FLUFFING IPOD DELETED ALL. . WORK! So I had to re-write THE WHOLE. FRICK'N. CHAPTER! DX it was not fun. And if anyone's like me, you wouldn't be able to remember anything you write. I am really pissed at my IPod. I was *this* close to going frick'n Katniss on its ass with my new archery set. Anyways, hope this is a good chapter! And guess who's coming?

Motochika: that's right, sons of bitches, Motochika and Motonari are coming to conquer!

Masamune: *slap* that's my line!

PastaLuver: anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for!

Motochika: oh no, you wouldn't dare-!

Pasta: *sprinkles magic author dust*

Motochika: *clothes change to a hot pink* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!

Pasta: it was a request! Gotta keep the audience satisfied! And you will be stuck like that for the whole chapter!

Motochika: NOOOOOO-!

Motonari: Azure-San doesn't own any of the Sengoku characters. If she did, she would torment Motochika like this more often.

* * *

It wasn't even 9:00 PM on the night of the party when Azure's presents arrived.

"By the way," Yukimura asked, "What did you wish for, Lady Azure?"

"Well for one, I wished to be able to pay for all the damages you guys caused during your race."

"Oh...anything else?"

Azure shrugged. "I wished for a surprise. I don't really know what I'll get."

"Wow, that was brave." Keiji said, "What if the thing you wish for isn't something you'll like?"

"Oh come on, it's not like life is going to throw a pirate and a circus clown at me." Azure scoffed.

Then everyone heard a soft, non-pitched groan. They looked at the direction of the sound: the ceiling.

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the ceiling, creating a black and purple swirly void.

Then out dropped- whaddya know?- a pink dressed pirate with white hair and an eye patch, and a green dressed brunette with the most ridiculous looking hat Azure has ever seen.

And guess where they landed? That's right, right on top of Azure.

A hand popped out of the pile of limbs, desperate for someone to take, which is exactly what Yukimura did.

"Are you alright, Lady Azure?" he asked as Azure brushed herself off.

"Besides the fact that my rib-cage just imploded, I'm fine." she answered. She then glanced at the ceiling, "What kind of crap comedy do you think this is?!" she yelled to no one in particular.

In reply, a book dropped from the vortex and nailed Azure in the face. She took the book and examined it:

_MasaYuki and KojuSasu Fan book: Rated T (and possibly higher)_

Azure smiled as she fought to keep her nose from gushing. (I think she likes it. Thanks, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW!)

Keiji examined the two unconscious men. "...Motochika and Motonari? They are Azu-chan's presents?"

"No wait, they're not complete," Masamune grabbed a multi-colored ribbon that happened to be sitting there and stuck it to Motochika's face. "There! Now they're complete!" he said triumphantly.

Sasuke glanced at Azure. "...Surprise?" he shouted uncertainly.

"What should we do with them, Lady Azure?" Yukimura asked.

Kojuuro walked out of the kitchen with some paper towels for Azure's nose.

"Thanks." she said as she accepted the paper towels. Kojuuro grunted in reply.

"We'll just wait for them to wake up, I guess." she concluded. "Let's carry them upstairs."

_~Meanwhile in Motochika's dream...~_

"YO! Mori!" came a heavy sailor-accented voice, "I got the TV working again!"

"About time." Motonari said under his breath.

Since Motonari came over for a visit, Motochika decided it was time to attempt (and most likely fail) to get the TV to work, yet again.

The purple-clad pirate sat next to Motonari and pressed the on button to his remote. The two sat and waited anxiously. And somehow, Motonari wasn't surprised when the TV screen flashed, then the room was engulfed in darkness.

"Why am I not surprised...?" Motonari sighed.

"Goddammit, it took so long to finally get the damn TV to work!" Motochika roared. His eye, which was the only thing you could see in the blackness, was filled with fire.

"You never got it to work, fool!" Motonari snapped as he narrowed his eyes at the idiotic pirate.

"Whatever. Just help me find the switch, will ya?"

After bumping into various things, stepping on each other's toes, and shouting incoherent curses, the duo finally were able to find the light switch. And the next thing they saw was something neither of them were expecting.

The TV screen had a black and purple vortex swirling inside. Then the void jumped out and swallowed Motonari whole.

"Motonari?! What the he-!" was the last thing the purple pirate said before he too got sucked into the hole.

Black and purple. Those were the only thing Motochika could see in this strange world. Suddenly, his clothes began to sparkle. Then his clothes changed from a deep purple to a bright, hot pink. He grimaced. There's a reason why he sticks with purple clothes and not pink

Then Motochika saw something more disturbing. Motonari was sitting in a wooden bathtub, in his birthday suit, holding a cup of sake. One of his legs was hanging out of the tub, giving Motochika a nice view of Motonari's manhood. Motonari glanced at the pirate whose face was almost as green as the hat Motonari was wearing. He then held out his cup.

"Sake?" he offered in a rather seducing tone.

"...Eh, what the hell." Motochika answered. He sat down and reached for the cup.

Then his fingers combusted on contact with the cup.

"W-WHAT?" he shouted in shock. He watched in despair as the flames began consuming his arm.

"Damn, that's cold!" he flinched.

_...wait, what?_

And that was when Motochika's eyes snapped open. He sat up abruptly, which he regretted instantly. He held his swelling head as he let out a sharp groan.

"Quiet down, you're making a racket." commanded a voice next to him.

"Motonari?" the pirate asked, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well... I remember a dream... We got sucked in to this vortex..."

"That wasn't a dream."

Motochika glanced down at his clothes;  
Still a hot pink.

"Huh, so then you were in a bathtub with your thing hanging out?" Motochika asked.

Motonari made a deadpan face with his eyebrow twitching a few times. "...That was a dream." he answered.

The duo then turned their attention towards a girl.

"Oh, you're awake." she said. "My name is Azure. When you feel better, come downstairs. I'll explain everything."

Azure then headed towards the door. "And by the way," she began as she turned to look at Motochika with a grin on her face, "...You drool in your sleep." And with that, she disappeared behind the door.

Motochika paused before reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Son of a bitch." he cursed as he vigorously tired to rub off the dry drool from his cheek. Motonari mentally smirked.

After a while, the pair made their way downstairs.

_-An hour of explaining later-_

"and that pretty much explains everything." Azure concluded.

"Jeez, this is so screwed up..." Motochika mumbled as he held his mentally exploding head.

"Look who's talking, Pinkie. What's with the pink get-up? You look like a group of flamingoes puked all over you." Masamune snickered.

"Shut up!" Motochika shouted as he stood up with his fists clenched. "I don't know how, they just turned pink! It's like a higher power is screwing with me!"

_Somewhere, in another dimension, the Higher Power (Aka me XD) laughed to herself as she turned to looked at her pink dressed Motochika voo-doo doll._

"Hey, I was only kidding!" Masamune said as he raised his arms in defense, but the look on his face said otherwise.

The pink-clad pirate plopped down with his arms crossed. "You better be." he grumbled.

"Well anyways, we have to go out shopping for clothes, cause there's no way I'm being seen with Mr. Pea-Pot-Plant here." Azure announced while she jerked her thumb towards Motonari.

"What did you sa-?" Motonari began, only to be cut off when Yukimura quickly led him out the door.

The group walked out to the mysterious new vehicle, Motonari still confused about the Pea Pod comment. When they reached the car, Azure sighed, realizing they had a problem. She mentally counted the seats, including shot-gun, and opened her mouth to break the bad news.

"Guys, we have a problem." This comment was met with an uncaring silence. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned against the car, crossing his arms. "What's the dilemma?"

Azure pointed to the car and replied, "There aren't enough seats. We only have enough for five, not eight!"

At this, Yukimura's brow furrowed and spoke what everyone was thinking. "Sooo... Some people are going to have to stay home?"

Another tense silence hung over the crowd until suddenly Masamune, Sasuke, Keiji, and Kojuuro all yelled, "NOT IT!"

"That's unfair!" Yukimura shouted, throwing up his arms. "I refuse to be left at the house alone! And besides, someone else has to stay too!"

Kojuuro spoke up and said to Azure, "I don't think that anyone wants to stay home, Azure."

Azure gritted her teeth. Motonari and Motochika immediately took steps away from the glowering hostess, both slightly alarmed. "Well than I guess you all will just have to sit on each other's laps then!" she drawled sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea!" Yukimura exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Then no one will have to stay home!"

Keiji nodded. "Why not? We're all friends here." With a glance at the two newcomers, he revised, "Well, most of us are, anyways."

Azure raised an eyebrow. Were they serious? Then Motochika spoke, raising a hand slightly and smirking. "Being one of the two that have to come, I'm perfectly fine with it. Under one condition, that is." The other guys and Azure listened hesitantly.

"What's your 'condition'?" Kojuuro asked.

Smirking even wider, the pink-clad man replied, "I'll go with it, so long as Mori over here," he jerked his thumb in his direction, "sits with me."

Motonari blanched. "WHAT!? No, in the name of the sun, no! There is not a single force in the world that could get me to sit on your lap. I am perfectly fine with the clothes I am wearing, thank you very much!"

Masamune smiled evilly and pulled out one of his swords from seemingly thin air. "No force, huh?"

Azure pushed Masamune out of the way and growled to Motonari, "I am not having a house full of guys smelling like death, so unless you plan on wearing nothing but a towel every time laundry day comes around, I suggest you get in the frick'n car!"

Motonari gulped and looked at Sasuke, who was grinning. "She's sorta scary, isn't she?" he said, not sounding like he felt bad him at all. He just nodded.

"Zuzu has spoken!" Masamune proclaimed, leaning back on his heel. "Now get in the car."

This was how, twenty minutes later, the gang found themselves falling over each other to get out of the car as quickly as possible. Motonari was muttering obscenities under his breath as Motochika grinned, happy to have annoyed him. Yukimura was blushing furiously, having had realized that Masamune's lap was in fact very comfortable. Azure was twitching in aggravation, trying immensely to get the sound of Sasuke and Keiji's voices belting out Justin Bieber's As Long As You Love Me. About halfway through the song, Sasuke had started poking Kojuuro to sing with them. It had gone kind of like,

*poke* "Please!"

"No."

*poke* Please!"

"No!"

*poke poke* Pleeeeeasseee!?"

"No!"

*poke poke poke poke poke* "PUH-LEASE?"

"FINE!"

All in all, it had been a very interesting car ride that Azure was not in any hurry to recreate.

When the gang arrived at the mall, Azure handed everyone cell phones.

"These are cell phones. They are used for communication. Use them only for emergencies." Azure explained.

Everyone examined their so called "cell phones" and nodded. Then they all split up.

Masamune and Yukimura found themselves in Hot Topic, a place filled with gothic/ punk clothes and accessories.

Yukimura scrolled through a rack and pulled out a black short shirt with white long white sleeves. Gems decorated the front, accompanied by white blotches, resembling splattered white paint. The shoulders were ripped and slashed, creating a rippling pattern.

"I can't help but think that these people have a rather...interesting sense of style..." Yukimura commented. Masamune nodded.

Then the store clerk approached them. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt. On the front was what looked to be a bleeding heard with damaged grey and white wings. The sleeves and rim of the shirt was ripped, and she wore black skinny jeans. She had half black, half green and purple colored hair and her face was decorated with various piercings. Her eyes were shaded black with eye-shadow.

"Hi, my name is Cal. Can I help you with anything?" She introduced.

"...Doesn't it hurt to have all that metal in your skin?" Yukimura asked.

Cal raised her eyebrows. "These?" she asked as she pointed to her nose/ eyebrow/ tongue/ whatever body part that could possibly be pierced rings. "No, they're quite comfortable, actually. Would you like to try some?"

Yukimura couldn't help but picture Masamune in black skinny jeans and a white shirt. The sleeves were ripped, and there was a skull with crossbones decorated on the front with a drip-like effect to it. He had a black thin choker and his hair had little bits of blue dye at the ends. The only piercings he had were diamond stud earrings. All in all, he didn't look that bad.

Masamune on the other hand pictured his beloved cub wearing all black; his hair was dyed depressing colors of the rainbow, wearing black eye-shadow, with multiple piercings covering every square-inch of his face. Masamune shuddered at the mental image and decided it was time to leave. He took Yukimura's hand and quickly led him away from that place as physically possible.

Keiji, Sasuke, and Kojuuro were in Victorious Secret. (What? They didn't know any better, they came from another time! XD)

Keiji and Sasuke were roaming the place, checking rack after rack, and pulling out multiple feminine (And I mean VERY feminine) undies. Kojuuro, who was actually paying attention to all the various looks they were getting from other people, got the idea that they probably weren't supposed to be there.

"Sasuke...Keiji...I get the sense we probably should leave. Now." Kojuuro urged. He began tugging on their collars.

Sasuke and Keiji however ignored him.

Sasuke pulled out a pink lacy bra. "What are these used for?" He wondered aloud.

"Uh, guys..."

"Hm...I'm not sure. They're awfully soft and stretchy..." The vagabond began wondering too.

"Guys...!"

"Oh, I know! They're used as slingshots! See, you put two objects in these dome-like things," Sasuke explained as he put two of their cell phones in the bra, "And you fling them like this!" he finished as he pulled back the bra and released it.

The cell phones soared through the air. The samurai watched as they nailed an angry looking woman in the face.

She had a low-cut purple t-shirt with dark blue boot-cut jeans. She had dark skin with poofy black curly hair. Dangling from her hears were big silver loop earrings. The woman crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Do you mind me asking why you three are in this store for one," she began, "And for two, why the hell you're using our bras as a slingshot!"

"Lemme handle this," Keiji whispered as he stepped forward. "I'm sorry, my Lady. But may I say, you have beautiful eyes." He said in a low voice as he gently cupped her chin to make her look into his eyes. "How about we just forget this all happened and we get to know each other instead?" he asked as he gave her a slight wink.

But this girl was a hardy one. Keiji got a slap to the face in reply. "Hell to-the no!" she shouted. "Now get out of here before I call the mall cops!" and with that, she pointed at the door.

"Dissed and diss-missed..." Sasuke mumbled as he looked sympathetically at Keiji who was now sitting in his emo-corner twirling his finger on the ground.

"Come on, Keiji." Kojuuro grumbled as he dragged his emo-friend out of the store, along with Sasuke.

Azure sighed as she watched the flamingo puked on pirate try to force Motonari in a green short, spaghetti strap dress with various green vegetables on the front.

"Come on, Mori! It definitely suits you with the green and everything!" Motochika growled through clenched teeth.

"I refuse to wear such clothes that reveal that much skin! And how do various vegetables suit me?" Motonari fought under the pirate's iron grip.

"Don't be a sissy! And come on, Pea-Pot-Plant? Vegetables? How does it not suit you? Now stop struggling and get in the damn dress!"

"When I said Pea-Pot, I was referring the hat..." Azure sighed, however she was not heard. "And dresses are meant for women, not dudes."

The last part was heard. Motonari stopped struggling for a minute, long enough for Motochika to pull over the dress.

Azure slipped out of the doors before things got ugly.

So imagine this; Motonari, without his hat, so his brown shoulder-length hair is showing. He is in a dress, revealing, like, the most skin he probably has ever revealed in his life. (It stops just above the knees) He's looking down at his feet, embarrassed and ashamed. His bangs are covering his eyes, and there is a slight blush on his face.

So of course he'll be flirted with when a group of high-school boys enter Kohl's.

"He cutie~" One high-school said in a low husky voice. "Rocking the legs there."

The others nodded. One guy in the background whistled.

Another guy stepped forward. "Got a name, babe?" he asked seductively as he began stroking Motonari's arm.

Motochika was trying hard not to crack up.

Motonari was as bright as a tomato. He, the mighty and terrifying tactician, was forced in a dress and is currently being hit on by a group of high school boys. For a man with whatever dignity he had left, this felt very wrong.

"Hey, we got a shy one, don't we?" one of the dudes cooed in the tiny crowd.

"But she has no hips." another one commented.

"And she's flat-chested." someone else added.

"That's because I am a MAN!" Motonari exploded. He lifted his head to reveal really pissed-off looking eyes.

The crowd of guys paused. The one guy immediately took his hands off of Motonari's arm. Then they erupted with laughter.

"Dude, he's a cross-dresser!"

"Is he a drag-queen or something?"

"What a noob!"

The ground began to rumble. "How dare you touch me and talk to me like that so freely! By the power of the sun, may you all burn down to nothing!" Motonari roared.

**KA-BOOM!**

_~Meanwhile~_

Azure noticed familiar colored clothes as she approached GameStop. She entered the shop and found her samurai friends all crowded around the guitar hero demo set.

Yukimura focused on the screen like a hawk as he tried (and failed miserably) to hit the multi-colored notes quickly passing the screen. The others cheered him on.

"This is hard!" Yukimura exclaimed as the song stopped and the performance failed. The words "Nice try" Covered the screen.

Masamune turned and noticed Azure. "Hey, Zuzu!" he called.

"Hey guys!" Azure greeted as she walked over to them. She then looked at Keiji who was sulking in his emo corner with a depressing aura emitting off of him. "What's his problem?" she asked as she pointed at Keiji.

"He got rejected, that's what." Masamune smirked.

"...I see..." Azure replied. "So what's going on?"

"Watching Yukimura fail at guitar hero."

"Wow. What song?"

"Something about a tiger's eye."

"Uh-huh..."

"Lady Azure?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"Why is this game so hard?"

"It's not hard!"

"It is so! I couldn't even get past the first 30 seconds of the song!"

"...On easy?" Azure sweat-dropped.

"Yes! Why don't you play it if it's so easy?" Yukimura challenged.

Azure smirked. "You just made a big mistake challenging me."

"Wow, she smirks just like you." Sasuke whispered to Masamune.

"That's my girl." Masamune smiled proudly.

And with that, Yukimura handed the guitar to Azure. She scrolled through the songs and landed on Misery Business by Paramore. And to make sure Yukimura will eat his words, she selected extreme.

The samurai watched silently as the song started. The notes came flying at an impressive speed, and Azure's speed and accuracy was equally impressive, as Azure didn't make one mistake all throughout the opening. Then the singing began. Azure, who was too wrapped up in the music, decided to sing along;

_"I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile."_

The samurai stood around surprised. She kicked the mighty Sanada Yukimura's ass at this game. She kicked it so badly, she made his ancestors dizzy. (Lol, what? XD) Azure smirked at all the shocked looks as the chorus rolled in;

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag._  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good."_

Masamune let out a small whistle at Azure's performance. Despite all the fast and confusing notes, Azure managed to hit all of them perfectly. Not to mention she was a surprisingly good singer. By this time, Motochika and Motonari, who were now modernly dressed (and not wearing dresses) stumbled in the shop and joined the others.

_"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change."_

Masamune gave the look of amusement and mild shock at those lyrics. Sasuke couldn't help but mumble in agreement. Yukimura raised his eyebrow at the foreign word. Keiji finally pulled himself out of his emo-corner and joined everyone else.

_"And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!"_

Azure was well aware that a small crowd formed behind her. She felt very self-conscious yet very proud of her skills. She continued to sing;

"_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"_

Azure then turned her guitar vertical while resuming to play. The screen then darkened as the notes and the outline of the staff glowed a neon icy blue. The crowd in the background of the game began to cheer loudly.

_"Whoa, I never meant brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good."_

Azure then began to brace herself for the part coming up, because it was the hardest. She focused herself and readied her fingers to demolish this guitar solo.

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving...!"_

"Yeah, you go Azure!" Motochika suddenly shouted.

His voice startled Azure and snapped her out of her focus. Immediately she started missing some of the notes, throwing her out of her ongoing, unbreakable streak. She shot Motochika a glare that shouted bloody murder. Then she let out a low, terrifying sound that could only be interpreted as a threatening growl. The crowd took a nervous step back, even Masamune, which was saying something. She turned her attention back at the screen as several pissed off crowd members began attacking Motochika for messing up the winning streak. She refocused and successfully finished the last half as the guitar solo.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good."_

Azure's fingers hurt all the playing, but she held on, cause she had a crowd to impress. She got her streak back up easily, as the ending of the song rolled in. She nailed the last note and held her stance, feeling like a professional guitar player. She was really tempted to just throw down the guitar and break in like in live performances. When she turned around, the crowd began to cheer.

"That. Was. Awesome!" someone in the back yelled.

"You totally rock dude!" another one said.

"Will you marry me?" Someone shouted.

"...I'm still in high school." Azure sweat-dropped.

"...Nevermind..."

As the crowd dispersed, Azure met her samurai friends.

"Such skill and technique..." Yukimura said in admiration, "I, Sanada Yukimura, accept my defeat. I have so much I have yet to learn!"

"You killed that game! Way to kick ass, Zuzu!" Masamune complemented.

"Thanks!" Azure smiled proudly.

"That was impressive." Kojuuro agreed.

All the others all gave their own complement of some kind, much to Azure's pleasure.

"Thanks guys, now let's go home. I'm tired." Azure said.

"How could you not be?" Sasuke asked as they exited the shop.

The group passed the group of high-school boys, who were all bandaged up and beaten to a bloody pulp. Then they passed Kohl's, which looked like a tornado whipped through it. There were clothes all over the place and racks and shelves were fallen and broken. Azure turned to Motochika and Motonari.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"You probably don't..." Motochika replied. Motonari just turned and looked away.

When they passed Victoria's secret and Hot topic, the clerk to Victoria's secret chucked the broken cell phones at Sasuke shouting angrily "You forgot these!" while Masamune quickly pulled Yukimura close to him protectively as Cal waved bye to them. Azure raised an eyebrow but restrained from asking.

That saying, today was quite an eventful day.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: And we are done! Thank god! So yeah, I'm sorry if Motochika or Motonari seem a little OOC in this chapter. I'm doing a little more research on them. And Ieyasu and Mitsunari are arriving next! I've been wanting to add them for a long time now…. Can anyone give me ideas on how they get here? So far, there were shooting stars and a birthday cake… And i will give credit to my friend, FlyingWolf122 for writing the car scene. (i got lazy. XD) she did a pretty good job, don't you think?

School. Is. Brutal. DX I had no time to make this chapter…. And it'll probably stay the same for the rest of the year…. I'm sorry! I'll try my best! I'm not giving up on this fanfic, you can count on that!

Motochika: Comment and review!

Yukimura: and by the way, what's school, Pasta-chan?

Pasta: hell on earth, lemme just put it at that.

Everyone: O.o


	9. Mafia Crisis! (Mitsu and Yasu's arrival)

Hi guys! Mitsunari and Ieyasu are here!

Ieyasu: I'm glad to have joined!

Pasta: I hope you realize you just sold your soul to the devil.

Mitsunari & Ieyasu: O.o

Pasta: ANYHOO~! This is the longest chapter so far... I feel that I'm adding 1000+ words every chapter... For the following readers, I apologize in advance for the following:

Keiji: it's too late to apologize~!

Pasta: -_- Anyways...

For those who don't like violence/ blood: I'm sorry, but this chapter has a lot of it. It's action packed. Don't worry, this'll probably be the only violent/ bloody chapter in the fanfic. Probably. (Warning; many unimportant character deaths...yeah...)

And for those who do like violence/ blood: I am also sorry. I never wrote any fighting scenes in my life, so I'm afraid I'll suck.

So with that said, please enjoy the chapter!

Mitsunari: Pasta-San doesn't own any of the Sengoku characters. If she did, then she wouldn't have had me be tazered, tranquilized, and tied up in this chapter. *evil eye*

Pasta: O_O *hides behind unbreakable bullet-proof wall*

Mitsunari: *FREAKING BUSTS THROUGH THE WALL BECAUSE...WELL...IT'S FRICKN MITSUNARI*

Pasta: Oh shit, please excuse me as I- *runs away for dear life*

Mitsunari: Pasta-San, don't you dare run away! *chases after*

Yukimura: Mitsunari! Please, calm down! *chases after the two*

Sasuke: Yare Yare...

* * *

_Well...this is just dandy..._ Azure thought.

Ok, reality check:

Azure was currently tied up, locked in a dark basement, with an emo-looking white haired man (who was unconscious and also tied up) as her company. It reeked of drugs, alcohol, and tobacco down here.

Sitting across from her, with his arms crossed and an emotionless frown plastered on his face, was a tall, bulky, bald man. He had a tazer in one hand, brass knuckles on the other hand, piercings in every single place imaginable, with a giant green dragon tattoo covering his arm. He wore a black leather jacket with ripped jeans, and he had a red ugly-looking scar covering his right eye, indicating that he has been in a pretty nasty fight. To say the least, he scared the shit out of Azure.

She didn't even think gangs existed in her area. The situation she was in proofed her wrong.

_And the day started off like a good one too..._ She thought.

**_-Earlier that day...-_**

"Guys, I'm heading to the market." Azure called.

"Ok Lady Azure!" Yukimura said while pausing the SB3 game on PS3.

"Oh, and can you give Charlie a bath and exercise Snow?"

"Sure thing Zuzu." Masamune answered. He resumed the game and continued to attack the final fort that belonged to Motonari's army. (Azure bought a new controller.)

"How dare you seize my solar nexus!" Motonari angrily shouted when the last of his forts got taken over.

"Hehe, that's what she said." Azure snickered before closing the door.

Motochika and Masamune got the joke and began to chuckle as well.

**_-Minutes later...-_**

Keiji, Motochika, and Motonari were upstairs giving Charlie a bath while Sasuke and Kojuuro were outside playing fetch with Snow. Masamune and Yukimura continued to play on the PS3. They decided to play as characters besides themselves. So Masamune decided to play as Motochika and Yukimura chose Mitsunari. They were now playing on the Mikatagahara Cliffs stage.

"Don't you think it would be nice to have Ieyasu here with us?" Yukimura asked while he used Mitsunari to hold back Tadakatsu.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Masamune agreed. He just finished taking yet another base.

"But if Ieyasu arrives, shouldn't Mitsunari come too?" Yukimura wondered out loud.

"That wouldn't be smart. Mitsunari hates me, remember? I killed his master. He's like a school-girl when it comes to that Gorilla." Masamune answered as Tadakatsu got bored of chasing them and flew back to his base. He then jammed his spear into the ground and it began to rain lightning bolts.

"Oh yeah...that's right..." Yukimura remembered.

"He can come, just he can't see my face. If he did, he'd blow the house apart." Masamune said.

The two then reached Ieyasu's base. Ieyasu, who was waiting for the two on top of a tall fort, dove down to greet them. The screen then suddenly flashed and everything shut down.

"What the hell?" Masamune asked.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked as he walked over to the TV to examine it.

The screen began swirling black and purple colors. (That can never be good...) Then suddenly Ieyasu came hurtling out of the TV screen and crashed into Yukimura.

Masamune jumped up in surprise. "Ieyasu?!" he shouted.

"Masamune?" The Ieyasu asked. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and sat back, oblivious to the fact that Yukimura was underneath him. He dressed in yellow. He had yellow armor that failed to cover his bottom torso where his abs showed. He wore a short yellow jacket with a hood. He had yellow baggy pants with armor covering the top part of his legs. The only thing not yellow on him was a big red rope-like belt. He had black spikyish hair with dark brown eyes.

"What's the commotion about?" Keiji asked. He came down carrying a very fluffy pissed off looking orange puff-ball. The cat ears and tail could be the only way to tell that the puff-ball was Charlie. Motochika and Motonari followed. At the same time, Sasuke and Kojuuro came inside with Snow. They all froze when they saw Ieyasu.

"What did you do this time?" Sasuke sighed.

"Nothing! We just were talking about what it would be like to have Ieyasu and Mitsunari here, and then the TV just randomly turned off and threw up Ieyasu!" Masamune said defensively.

"But if Ieyasu is here, then where is Mitsunari?" Yukimura asked under Ieyasu.

The samurai thought about it. Then they all thought the same thing simultaneously:

_Oh. Shit._

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Azure has now finished her shopping and was on her way home. She purchased a mocha-late from Starbucks and was currently drinking it. A group of shady looking men were lounging around the corner of a building. Of course, she didn't see them, so she bumped into one of the members and accidentally spilled her late all over him.

The man turned and glared daggers at Azure. "Hey, what the hell was that for? Watch where you're going you little runt!" he growled.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Azure gasped. This dude was scary-looking. Azure had no intention of pissing this man off.

"Sorry won't cut it!" the man snapped. He looked her over. "You're cute, so maybe I'll be considerate. Give me something of yours and I'll maybe cut you some slack."

The group of guys began surrounding her, every single one of them had a rape-face on. Azure took a step back. _Holy shit, I'm gonna be raped!_ She thought. If she made a run for it, she could probably out-run all of them.

And that was exactly what she did.

"Hey, come back here you little bitch!" The man angrily called.

And before Azure knew it, she was being chased by the whole gang. _Seriously, it's just a stain! Can't you just go to the freaking dry-cleaners?!_ She mentaly screamed.

And like in every single anime, when a girl is running for her life, she always just has to trip and fall. That's just how anime rolls.

An invisible root caught Azure's foot and she ever-so gracefully face-planted on the concrete. The blue-beaded bracelet she was wearing fell off and shattered against the ground. The pain exploding in her ankle told her it was badly sprained. She looked panicky at the group of men quickly approaching her.

"I have you now!" the mocha-late-smelling man shouted.

Then a blur sped past the gang and stabbed the man in the stomach. He lurched forward and stumbled, tripping half of the guys behind him. The blur then slowed down revealing a man. He walked over to the dead gang member and pulled out what Azure could now identify as a sword. A katana, to be exact. He wore black armor and a sleeveless... She didn't know what the hell it was. A jacket, perhaps? It was white on the outside but on the inside, it had purple intricate designs. And it curled slightly at the ends. He turned and looked at Azure. He had piercing yellow eyes.

What really got Azure's attention was his hair. It was pure white. And his bangs clumped together to form a point that stopped at the bridge of his nose. The way this man dressed indicated that he was not from this time.

Without saying a word, the man scooped up Azure before she could even blink and sprinted down the deserted sidewalk with Azure in his arms.

Not long after, Azure could hear the sound of a car behind them. The white-haired man looked back. When he saw the black long car that was catching up, he cursed under his breath and tried to pick up his pace. The windows on the car rolled down and a man leaned out. He held out a tranquilizer dart and shot it towards their direction. It struck the man in the back of the neck. He let out a short grunt of pain before stumbling and falling over, dropping his sword in the process. Azure landed on the ground a few feet ahead of him. She saw the gang members drag the mysterious man away before everything went black.

**_-end of flashback-_**

Azure sat back. (Or at lease tried to.) It was hard to do anything with your arms tied to your body.

The man beside her began to stir. He was lying on his stomach with his hands bound behind his back. He struggled to sit up, but without his hands, his only accomplishment was flopping on his back. He looked up at Azure. They stared at each other for a while.

"...If there is something you have to say, spit it out." he said.

_Well gee, nice to meet you too._ Azure thought. She knew better than to say that though. "I wanna say thanks for saving me." she said.

The man snorted, "I don't consider failing to get you out of this situation as saving you."

"Well you tried." Azure then sighed. "Thanks for trying then."

"Don't thank me twice."

"Alright then...What's your name?"

"Mitsunari Ishida. Tell me yours."

"Azure Stark. I take it you are a samurai."

"Yes, and I take it you are not."

"Nope."

"Then I assume that you are not from here."

"More like vise-versa." Azure said.

Mitsunari narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You aren't in Japan. Neither are you in the right time. The Sengoku Period passed 500 years ago." Azure explained.

"That explains the different clothing style."

"Yup..." Mitsunari didn't look like the type of guy to just help some random pedestrian in need (frankly, he looked like he'd do the complete opposite.) so Azure couldn't help but ask, "Why did you help me?"

"I cannot stand filthy swines who prey on the weak. The thought of giving up your virginity to someone who doesn't deserve it is sickening. People like that should be purged from these lands." Mitsunari answered. His eyes narrowed in disgust.

"I see..." Azure shifted her position. She took in a sharp breath when she accidentally hit her sprained ankle.

"Don't do that. You could further damage your ankle."

"Yeah thanks. How are we gonna get out of here?" Azure asked. "Where are my samurai friends when you need them?"

_**~Meanwhile...~**_

"Uh guys, I think I found something that belongs to Mitsunari." Sasuke shouted. He picked up a bloody Katana from off the ground and showed it to the others.

"That definitely belongs to Mitsunari." Ieyasu concluded.

"Hey, look at this." Motochika said as he picked up a broken blue bracelet further down the street.

"That's Lady Azure's!" Yukimura realized. "Something must've happened to her!"

Kojuuro took the bloody Katana and the shattered bracelet and held them out to Snow. The pure-white canine sniffed them and waited for the smells to settle in. He then bounded off down the sidewalk.

The others followed him until they came across what looked to be an abandoned building. The windows were shattered, the lights were flickering, and it reeked of tobacco. Snow scampered until he was a few yards away. Two men were guarding the doors.

The group hid behind a bush.

"Now what?" Masamune asked.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"You caused us an awful lot of trouble." One of the gang members came downstairs and stood over Mitsunari. "You will pay for making us go through that humiliation."

"Peasants like you aren't worth my time." Mitsunari spat out. He then got a kick to his side which sent him sprawling on his stomach. Azure let out a gasp.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?!" the man challenged. He continued to kick Mitsunari. "Come on, fight back! Where's your strength?!" He was having such a fun time kicking Mitsunari, he didn't see Azure inch-worming her way over to where he was standing. She then bit the man's leg as hard as she could.

The man howled in pain. He held his bleeding leg. He then growled at Azure and picked her up by her hair.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Mitsunari roared from on the ground. A dangerous black aura emitted from his being as his eyes glowed a bright red. His ropes made a loud _SNAP!_ as Azure was lifted in the air.

_**~Meanwhile~**_ _(ha-ha, left you at a cliff hanger! Now time for comical relief...)_

When the group took out the first two guards, they headed inside and split up.

Yukimura sprinted down the halls, opening every single door he passed. He opened one door to find an empty room. In the middle of the room sat a slinky on a table. Not knowing what it was, he cautiously approached it, pointing his spears at it. When it didn't move, he picked it up. He then started to play with it.

"Hey, this is fun~!" Yukimura happily said. (Why a gang would own a slinky and put it out in the open like that is beyond me...)

_XxxxxxxX_

Masamune cautiously walked down another hallway with his sword raised above him. He scanned the place. Thinking no one was around, he began singing the mission impossible theme song. (For full effect, go on youtube and play the mission impossible theme song.)

"Dun, dun, duh-dah, dun, dun, duh-dah...~"

He then did a summersault.

"DUN, DUN, DUH-DAH, DUN, DUN, DUH-DAH!~"

Masamune then threw himself against the wall, holding his sword like a gun. He slowly side-stepped against wall until he reached the corner. Continuing to sing, he jumped around the corner and pointed his "gun" foreword.

"DUH-DAH-DUN, DUH-DAH-DUN, DUH-DAH- Oh! Hey...Motochika..." Masamune quickly sheathed his sword and awkwardly scratched his head. "So...found anything yet?" He tried covering up his embarrassment.

Motochika was on the other side of the corner, and he heard everything Masamune just did. "...Masamune...what...was...?" Motochika tried to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably. "HAHAHA! I didn't expect you of all people to...Hahaha! I can't breathe...!" The purple-clad pirate held his stomach and he doubled over, now guffawing on the floor.

"Shut up!" Masamune snapped. He felt his face begin to heat up.

_XxxxxxxX_

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.~"

"Keiji, do you really have to sing such an inappropriate song?" Ieyasu asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Lady Gaga is my new idol. Sing along!"

"I think I'll pass..."

"Aw, come on!" Keiji urged while elbowing his friend.

Ieyasu sighed. "Fine... Only for a little."

"Yay! Let's have some fun,"

"This beat is sick,"

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.~ wasn't that fun?"

"It actually was..."

"Wanna sing Pokerface?"

"...sure."

_XxxxxxxX_

"This place is huge..." Motonari sighed. "Azure could be anywhere in this building..."

Snow, who by now collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, whimpered in agreement.

"At this rate, we'll never find her..." Sasuke grumbled. "Looks like we'll need some extra assistance..."

The ninja made a sign with his hands. Then several clones of himself appeared from thin air. They all nodded to each other and then they split up, searching in different directions.

"How...?" Motonari began.

"I'm a ninja." Sasuke grinned. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

The side of Motonari's mouth pulled up slightly. "Then so be it. Let's continue."

The strange pair continued down the spooky hallways, opening any doors available and cautiously peering inside. They reached a set of stairs that led to the basement.

When they got to the bottom, they found that the door was empty. The duo peered inside.

Bodies littered the ground. The stench of blood and death overtook the smell of drugs and tobacco. In the back of the room sat two piles of rope.

"Looks like someone was already here..." Sasuke muttered.

Then suddenly the place got bathed in red as a loud siren went off.

"The prisoners are escaping!" Came a loud voice from across the hallway.

A group of heavily armed thugs came running down the hallway. When they saw Sasuke and Motonari, they surrounded them ready to attack.

"Well this is troublesome..." Motonari grumbled.

Sasuke melted in the shadows and appeared behind an unfortunate thug. Before the man could react, a shurriken bore into his stomach and he fell soundlessly to the ground.

One man lunged and swiped at Motonari with his pocket-knife. His knife passed through Motonari, like he was just a hologram. The man stood there dumb-struck. Then from behind the group of thugs sounded Motonari's voice.

"Scatter!" he commanded.

Instantly, the hologram exploded, burning anyone who stood within a yard radius of it.

Sasuke looked at Motonari, who gave a slight smirk. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve too."

Suddenly Snow sat up, his attention pointed elsewhere. His ears twitched. He then suddenly took off. Sasuke tried calling him back, but Snow didn't listen.

Sasuke and Motonari stood back to back as more thugs surrounded their every angle.

"Very troublesome indeed." Sasuke sighed.

_XxxxxxxX_

"That can't be good..." Azure said worriedly as red lights lit up the hallways accompanied by a loud siren.

When Azure was about to get a face full of brass-knuckles from the thug holding her by her hair, Mitsunari unleashed hell on his ass, starting with a black aura and glowing red eyes. It looked like he was possessed! Then a whole group of gang members came thundering downstairs armed with weapons. One even threw a dagger at Mitsunari. He caught it with his teeth and it almost looked like he was about to fall over, but then he flash-stepped and gutted the man with the knife still in his mouth. He spat the knife out of his mouth and slashed forewords. His hands were like claws, and his attacks sped up the more he hit something. His fighting style was brutal, yet oddly graceful. When all the men were taken care of, his possession had passed and now he was running down the hallway with Azure in his arms bridal style.

"What is that sound?" Mitsunari asked when the alarm went off.

"They know we escaped. They're looking for us. We need to hide, they'll surely send out guys to find us." Azure looked around for any possible hiding spots. "Mitsunari!"

"What is it?"

Azure pointed behind them. Members were chasing them, and they were pretty damn fast. Azure look around frantically until she spotted an air vent.

Azure tugged on Mitsunari's armor and pointed to the air vent at the end of the hallway. Mitsunari nodded and continued straight towards it. Using her non-inured foot, Azure kicked open the screen and climbed inside, followed by Mitsunari.

Azure army-crawled through the vents. Mitsunari, who was still in his armor, had a less easy time crawling in these rather small air vents. Fortunate for them, these thugs were either very muscular or very fat, so none of them were able to chase after them.

The faces and sounds Azure made showed that it obvious that crawling through these small spaces really hurt her ankle.

"Your ankle hurts, does it not?" Mitsunari asked.

"Yeah, but if I wanna make it out alive, I might as well suck it up. It's just pain, you know?" Azure looked back and forced a smile.

Mitsunari knitted his eyebrows. This girl didn't complain like a lot of girls did. _She is very determined and dismisses pain as though it were an illusion._ Mitsunari had to admit: this girl had guts. She even inch-wormed across the floor all tied up and bit a thug. He wouldn't admit it, but he had high respects for this girl. She was reckless, but never-the-less, very brave and determined.

They finally reached the end to the air vents and Azure once again kicked the screen open. She leaped out, only to be caught by Mitsunari.

"Your ankle is damaged. It was foolish to jump out like that." Mitsunari scolded.

"Oh, right..." Azure blushed at her forgetfulness. "Thanks."

"Hm." Was Mitsunari's only reply.

And then they were on their way.

_XxxxxxxX_

Ok, reality check #2:

Yukimura was having the time of his life with his slinky-friend, Motochika was laughing his arse off at Masamune singing the impossible theme song, Keiji and Ieyasu were belting out Lady Gaga songs, Motonari and Sasuke were currently being surrounded, Mitsunari and Azure were crawling in the air vents, and Snow scampered off to god knows where.

So...Where was Kojuuro?

_XxxxxxxX_

"What do you mean they escaped?!" Masamune exploded.

"I'm not sure how, but when we found the basement, there were corpses everywhere and two piles of rope sitting in the back." Sasuke's clone explained.

The place then suddenly lit up in red while a loud alarm went off.

"Jeez, that girl just won't stay put." Motochika said under his breath.

"Oh oh, something's wrong. I need to go." and with that, Sasuke's clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Great, now what are we gonna do? Azure's probably running around this whole place!" Masamune said exasperated.

Suddenly a group of guys appeared from behind the corner. They all carried weapons.

Masamune pulled out all six katanas while lightning surged throughout his body. "Bout time I blow off some steam! These unlucky bastards are gonna get it!" Masamune then charged foreword, slashing away shouting, "Now the party's started!"

Motochika sighed as he reached behind and pulled out his anchor weapon. "Alright, ya dogs, prepare to go running home to your bitches of mothers!" And with that, he soared forwards, using his anchor weapon as a surf-board, running over any unfortunate gang-members who were in his way.

_XxxxxxxX_

Yukimura (who was still having the time of his life with the slinky) froze and dropped his bouncy companion when the alarm went off and the room lit up in red. He immediately reached for his spears. Then a wave of thugs swept through the room, cornering Yukimura from every angle.

"Careless! I, Sanada Yukimura have let my guard down and allowed myself to get in this situation!" he scolded himself.

The mob advanced. So Yukimura, having no choice but to attack in self-defense, jabbed his spears in the ground and began spinning like a dreidel, kicking/ combusting any nearby thugs.

He then landed with a slash to the ground, cutting down several other men. Yukimura took his spears and held them like a bat. He swung with all his might, shouting "Rocket launch!"  
He created a fiery home-run hit. Several men flew backwards and even crashed through the wall, sailing into the air team-rocket style. Yukimura looked into the distance like every typical baseball player and gave a nod of approval.

Yukimura then took his weapons and started jabbing relentlessly at more thugs, roaring "Flare storm!"

He gripped his spears tightly and strung together long and dangerous combos composing of slashes, stabs, and uppercuts. He was graceful but very dangerous, with fluent movements.

Finally he dropped his spears and pulled back his arm for a punch, swinging it in a backwards circle to power up his attack. He exploded in a fiery fist-o-doom and blasted the remaining men backwards through the wall.

When everything was quiet, Yukimura breathed out a heavy sigh before dropping to his knees. After a few minutes of catching his breath, he gathered his spears and headed out.

No more fooling around, I have to find Lady Azure! He thought.

_XxxxxxxX_

Keiji and Ieyasu rushed downstairs towards the basement. Keiji kicked open the basement door (which was something he's wanted to do for a long time.) and scanned the area. Ieyasu was the first to speak.

"No One's here. We're too late..."

Keiji lowered his weapon. "Well... I feel very heroic right now." he sarcastically said. "So much for the dramatic entrance..."

Suddenly the door was slammed shut. The duo turned to find guys (skinny ones this time) storming the place from air vents and other possible hiding spots.

"An ambush?" Ieyasu asked. He got into a fighting/ boxing stance.

Keiji took out his sword. "Well, this is just dandy..." he mumbled.

At once, the gang charged. Ieyasu blocked, parried, and dodged, following with punches and upper-cuts. Keiji swung his sword around, summoning million of cherry blossoms to sweep his enemies away.

"So if Mitsunari and Azure escaped, then where could they be?" Ieyasu asked. He socked a man in the face while he asked.

Keiji let out a small grunt as he swung his heavy sword to knock out a few men. "Beats me." he replied.

Ieyasu effortlessly dodged a bullet as and punched his attacker into his fellow gang members. "I just hope they're alright..." he said to himself.

**_~Meanwhile~_**

"It's a dead end..." Azure mumbled.

Mitsunari let out a small curse before turning around and heading in another direction.

"Are you getting tired? I can imagine I'm pretty heavy." Azure said concerned.

"My problems are of no importance." Mitsunari answered solemnly.

They continued running in an awkward silence.

Suddenly black, gigantic hounds (and scary looking ones at that) appeared from behind the corner. They bared their teeth and let out a deep menacing growl.

"Oh come on, hounds?" Azure cried. "And all because I spilled frick'n coffee on some gangster!"

Mitsunari quickly turned around and sped down another hallway with the hounds following close behind.

Then from the other side of the hallway came yet another group of thugs.

"Really? Are there like, an unlimited amount of gangsters in this place?!" Azure shouted.

So the two were cornered. Hell Hounds on one side, and heavily armed thugs on the other. And even though Mitsunari could easily take care of both problems, he had a handicapped teenage girl to look after.

...Well this sucks...

"Are you prepared to fight?" Mitsunari asked as he looked around.

"Yes..." Azure lied. _No..._ Was her real answer.

"Good."

A thug lunged forward. Mitsunari easily dodged the brass-knuckled punch and swung Azure by her arms as she used her non-injured foot to kick the thug in the back of the head. Catching Azure in his arms, Mitsunari charged forward. He side-stepped one man while Azure swiped his pocket knife. Since Mitsunari was full handed, he took the knife by his mouth and began slashing his opponents down. (Azure tried not to gag as blood began to stain her shirt.) Azure on the other hand blocked incoming punches and landed some herself. (Thanks to several rather enjoyable years of karate) After acquiring more pocket knives and handing them all to Azure, Mitsunari leaped into the air. While he did this, Azure stifled a scream as a bullet whizzed past her ear. He used the back of a gangster's head as a boost. He did a front flip, while Azure threw all the knives in her hands (which were enough to hold one in between each of her fingers). She watched as all the knives rained down upon the gangsters.

Least to say, Azure and Mitsunari were kicking ass. Azure was excited, yet terrified to a point where she might piss herself. Here, she was taking down bad guys (with an injured ankle, mind you.) with the help of a rather good-looking samurai. But then again, she was human. She wasn't supernatural like her samurai/ ninja friends. She was vulnerable. Easy to break. She could die.

The duo continued to fight. Azure leaned back just in time for a knife to just barely graze her cheek. Blood trickled down her face as Mitsunari head-butted the guy, breaking the man's skull. They were on a roll, until a thug who was hiding in an air vent stuck his hand out and tazered Mitsunari. He held back a groan as he crumpled to the ground.

Azure, who still followed the rules of inertia, went flying forwards and landed on the ground yards away. She, on the other hand, let out a scream of pain as her bad foot hit the hard floor.

The hounds approached Azure in a slow, predator like fashion. They licked their lips as they got closer. Azure, who was light-headed from the impact, was paralyzed and incapable of doing anything but watch as they stalked closer.

_This is it, I'm gonna die..._ Azure thought.

She closed her eyes as one Hell-Hound leaped forward. Suddenly something leaped over Azure and tackled the attacker to the ground. Azure opened her eyes and let out a gasp when she saw who it was.

It was Snow. He pinned the other canine to the ground and growled threateningly at his offender. After taking out the first hound, Snow crept in front of Azure and growled for the others to stay the hell away.

"Snow?!" she shouted in surprise.

In the distance, Azure could see Mitsunari getting up slowly, still getting over the effects of the taser. Behind him, Azure spotted a man with a club getting ready to deal the deadly blow. Before she could even warn Mitsunari, a knife flew past her head and hit the attacker square between the eyes. Startled, Azure looked back.

Behind her, slowly approaching the scene was Kojuuro. There were stands of loosely hair hanging from his normally perfect slicked-back hair. His fists were clenched. Lightning surged through his body. He looked down at Azure. After seeing the injuries she sustained, he looked at her attackers.

And he. Looked. _Pissed._

He continued walking past Azure, angry sparks beginning to fly off. One stupid and daring thug charged forwards and tried punching Kojuuro. He easily just cocked his head to the side, the fist nearly grazing his ear. Kojuuro then socked the man just above the stomach (Azure swore she heard his ribcage break) and sent him flying into next week. More men charged, thinking that double teaming would put this sucker to sleep.

And boy, how wrong they were.

Kojuuro swung around and hook-kicked one man in the stomach, grabbed his pocket knife, and effortlessly slashed down several other thugs before impaled the knife into another guy's chest. He grabbed one man by the neck and sent electricity running through him, electrocuting him. He grabbed another man's taser and tazered several men before crushing the weapon in his hands as though it were a soda can.

Kojuuro then grabbed another guy by the hair and bashed his face in with a serious head-butt. He didn't even flinch when a bullet flew past his face, nearly hitting his ear. Instead, he grabbed his attacker by the hair and smacked his head against the wall.

Now this dude was badass.

He approached Mitsunari. The two exchanged pissed-off looks.

"Stand back." Kojuuro demanded. His voice was so menacing, even Mitsunari obeyed.

_Note to self: never piss off Kojuuro if you want to live._ Azure made a mental note.

Without a word, Kojuuro whipped out his katana. With a loud "Raaaah!" Kojuuro swung his sword forward as lightning erupted from it and electrocuted anybody in its path. He punched, kicked, and head-butted anybody who stood in his way.

By this time, Yukimura arrived at the scene. He let out a gasp when he saw the condition Azure was in. Narrowing his eyes at whoever dared to hurt his friend, he charged at another group of approaching thugs and started to beat the crapola out them.

Masamune followed behind.

"Looks like you needed help, eh, damsel in distress?" Masamune asked, half his question pointed at Azure while the other half was meant for Mitsunari. He turned to face at yet, another group of thugs. "Alright, you sick bastards, no one hurts Zuzu and gets away with it!" Masamune shouted he and Motochika charged and began taking out the incoming attackers. Motochika followed closely behind, air-surfing on his anchor.

"Bombs away!" he called while barreling through the crowd of men. Landing in the middle of the thugs, he swung his weapon and mercilessly beat down his surrounding foes.

An air-vent on the ceiling opened to reveal Sasuke. While upside-down, he shot a tranquilizer dart at a thug who was just about to clobber Yukimura from behind.

"Wow, these things sure are helpful." Sasuke said as he flipped upright and landed silently on the ground. "You alright Azure?" he asked.

"Bruised and close to peeing myself, but I'm alright." Azure grinned.

Sasuke grinned back before he joined the brawl. Motonari then jumped out of the air vent with his hoola-hoop weapon. He charged forward, with his weapon swinging around his hips slicing down anyone nearby.

And then came- whaddya know? - Ieyasu and Keiji.

"Sorry for the late arrival! You ok, Azu-chan?" Keiji asked.

"Yes, I'm ok, thanks, Keiji."

Ieyasu turned and looked at Azure.

"So you are Azure. My name is Ieyasu. Nice to meet your acquaintance." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Ieyasu." Azure replied.

Ieyasu picked up Azure and carried her away from the fight, fearing she could be stepped on accidentally or worse.

"Let's get you out of the line of fire." Ieyasu said as he carried her away.

Mitsunari by now recovered from his electric 10 second hell-on-earth experience and turned to Ieyasu. Ieyasu held Azure in one arm while using his other to fetch Mitsunari's sword. He tossed it to the silver-haired man.

"You might need this." Ieyasu said. He then grinned.

Mitsunari caught it and unsheathed it in one smooth motion. He nodded his thanks before joining in with the fight.

It didn't take too long before all the gang-members were either dead or captured.

And Azure wasn't sure how, but police arrived at the scene. After telling a more realistic version of what happened, (because they obviously won't believe in guys who can control the elements. Or ninjas. Or anything for the matter...) they thanked Azure and gave her a reward.

"They were a mafia gang we've been tracking down for a while now..." The head-chief explained.

"Mafias still exist in America?" Azure raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact they do. We just keep it secretive so our citizens won't panic."

"Oh...sounds reasonable..."

"And the reward was some serious big bucks. You deserve it; take it."

So that is how Azure got the taste of adventure, friendship, pain, kidnapping, and loads of money in one day.

After heading home, Yukimura settled Azure in her bed and bandage her ankle right up. Keiji gave her a band-aid for her cheek. Snow was next to his master's bed while Charlie rested in Azure's lap. She ran her fingers through his soft, orange fur.

"Thanks guys. Really, I owe you." Azure said gratefully.

"Glad to do it, Zuzu." Masamune replied.

Mitsunari, unlike everyone else who crowded around Azure's bed, stayed in the back of the room.

"Mitsunari?" Azure called. All the samurai turned and looked at the Dark Lord. Mitsunari raised his head.

"Yes?"

Azure smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

Mitsunari looked away; a slight blush crept across his face from the sudden attention. (And the good kind, too.)

"What did I say about thanking me twice?" he asked. This was the first time he really did anything...good... In a long time. First off: he's never been thanked before. Second: he was smiled at by a girl, one who wasn't fleeing in terror. He honestly didn't know what to think...or feel...

Masamune came over. "Hey buddy, no need to get all uptight." He said. He crossed his arms as his facial expression softened. "If it weren't for you, Azure could be in a hospital right now with more than just a sprained ankle. You're not bad."

Mitsunari and Masamune locked eyes. For a scary moment, everyone thought Mitsunari was going to try to cut him down right on the spot.

But he didn't.

"I suppose... The same could be said for you..." he mumbled quietly.

Azure smiled. "Phew, now that that's settled..." She turned to look at Mitsunari, "Why don't you stay with us? Just don't start anything with Masamune. You can kill each other till your heart's content when you return to your own time, but for the time being, no blood in the house. Can I trust you to do that?"

"...I suppose I'll hold off killing you for now..." Mitsunari's expression softened. He wasn't smiling, but he looked content. "I don't see why not."

Azure's smile widened. She looked at both Mitsunari and Ieyasu. "It's gonna be a full house, but welcome to the family." she said.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: and there you have it! I gotta say, this chapter doesn't suck as much as I thought it would. (And I thought it would _SUCK_.) Ask Flyingwolf122, the almighty Rainbow One knows. And yes, Mitsunari is actually being friendly towards Masamune. Reason being is because... welll... I didn't want Mitsunari to freaking blow the house apart in his hatered towards everyone... so... I just made him be rather shy then full of rage. Sorry if that seems a little OOC for him.

And also, because I called Mitsunari a damsel in distress, FlyingWolf122 just HAD to give me the scarring image of Mitsunari in a pink frilly sparkly dress locked up in a very high tower. (With Ieyasu as the night in armor)

Thanks a lot, Dan-Yolo. XD

Ieyasu: *holding back a very pissed off Mitsunari* please comment and review!


	10. A special visit

PastaLuver13561: Hello Peoples! First off, I am so sorry for disappearing off of the face of the earth for some time. School's been intense, and Hurricane Sandy totally ripped through my home and we lost electricity.

Yukimura: Well we're glad you're ok.

Pasta: thanks for the concern. *hugs* Also, thank you SO much for the lovely reviews! And for the past few chapters, I've been getting more favs and followers! Thanks again! This inspires me to continue!

Sasuke: we love you all!

Pasta: So guess who makes an appearance?!

Keiji: LADY GAGA?!

Pasta: er….. No. but keep reading to find out!

Masamune: Lulu doesn't own any of the Sengoku characters. If she did, she wouldn't make us all emotionally traumatized in the end of this chapter.

Pasta: Lulu? Really?

Masamune: yes, really.

Pasta: alrighty then. WARNING! Hints of MasaYuki and other couples in here! And other crackiness! You have been warned.

* * *

So today started off normal enough. Azure was in the shower while everyone else was going off doing their normal business. Kojuuro took Charlie outside was practicing his sword techniques in the backyard, Ieyasu and Mitsunari were figuring out how to cook, Sasuke and Motonari took Snow out for a walk and decided to have a race, Keiji and Motochika were playing on the PS3, and Masamune and Yukimura were for whatever reason hanging out in Azure's bedroom.

"Lady Azure's room is so organized." Yukimura looked around and examined all her stuff on top of her drawers and dressers. Masamune was lying on Azure's bed juggling one of her bracelets. Her bed was a queen size, very low to the ground, and a jet-black color. Her wall color was a bright red with a dark brown wooden floor. Most of her furniture was black. The room was also spacey, which the samurai liked.

"It's nice and comfy in here." Masamune said. He suddenly dropped the bracelet. He leaned over to retrieve it, but he also found a stash of books underneath the bed. Letting curiosity getting the best of him, he pulled them out.

And he nearly fell off the bed.

What he found were yaoi books. Of him.

And Yukimura.

...Ew.

Who even gave these to her? (I think Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW might know! XD)

Masamune jumped when he heard something vibrating in Azure's book-bag.

He jumped again when he heard Azure scream.

"Jeez! At least give me a heads up before you go snooping around in my room!" she shouted.

Masamune quickly pushed the yaoi books underneath the bed and straitened up. He turned to look at Azure, who was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh, sorry about that, Zuzu." he said.

"You alright? You look flustered." Azure raised an eyebrow as she said this.

"Just... Hanging upside-down for too long, that's all." he lied.

Azure shrugged. Her attention then turned to her vibrating book-bag. She made her way over and pulled out her cell-phone from her bag. She examined the caller ID.

She then turned deathly pale.

She then shooed the two samurai out of the room and slammed the door shut. She then slowly brought the phone up to her ear as she pressed the talk button.

"...Hello?" she answered.

"AZURE BABY!" a voice blasted from the other end.

"Hi mom." Azure winced as she held the phone out at arm's length.

"How have you been lately? Anything eventful worth talking about?"

_Well let's see, I have hot samurai from 500 years ago residing at my house, I found a cat, a stray dog, got kicked out of anime con, got kidnapped by an American mafia, and became filthy rich._

"...No, not really..."

"Oh, you're boring! Aren't teenage girls supposed to live life to the fullest? And haven't you gotten a boyfriend yet?"

"Mom!" Azure gasped, a slight blush made its way across her face.

"No? Ok then. Well listen sweetie, my business trip is over, and my next one isn't until a few hours, so I'm heading home now to visit you! I'll be there in a half an hour!"

"Wait, wha-?!"

...she hung up...

Azure stood there for a while. She then mentally slapped herself.

_OH CRAP, MOM'S GONNA BE HERE IN A HALF AN HOUR!_

With that, Azure rushed downstairs.

"GUYS!" she shouted as she burst through the living room.

Everyone turned at the sudden out-burst.

"My mom's gonna be here in a half an hour!" Azure said exasperated.

"Really? Awesome! We could finally meet her!" Keiji replied.

"No! Not awesome!" Azure shook her head vigorously, "If my mom comes home and sees me living with ten hot dudes, she's gonna think I'm a...**MANIZER** or something!" Azure shuddered at the thought.

And before anyone could say otherwise, Azure said, "And this is my mom we're talking about. You don't know how she's like."

"She can't be that bad." Motochika scoffed.

"Oh no. You don't get it. She's crazy. She's worse than me. Which is why you all need to hide. It's for your own safety as well as mine."

Motochika gave a 'O_o' face. So did everyone else.

"Wait..." Azure counted the heads, "Where's Sasuke and Motonari?"

"Taking Snow out for a walk..." Ieyasu answered. He came in from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron that read "Kiss the cook". Mitsunari followed closely behind.

"Ah, they just had to leave at the worst time..." Azure sighed.

Suddenly the sound of a car pulling up the driveway was heard, followed by an overly-excited, "HONEY, I'M HOME!"

"Oh, FRICK SHE'S HERE!" Azure panicked, "Everyone, UPSTAIRS! NOW!"

After nearly shoving everyone upstairs, Azure frantically hid everyone's weapons, clothes, and everything that wasn't feminine. "Just a minute mom!" she hollered.

But Azure's mom isn't the patient type. The door was thrown open to reveal a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She had jet-black hair tied up in a high ponytail, bright blue eyes, wore a huge grin that reminded Azure of the Cheshire Cat.

"Azure!" she exclaimed as she ran over and wrapped Azure in a bone-crushing hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"Ack! Spinal cord collapsing!" Azure replied.

"Oh right." Her mom said as she pulled away. "How have you been, honey?"

"Great mom!" Azure answered.

"So, got a boyfriend yet?"

"Way to be blunt, mom!"

"I take that as a no."

"ANYWAY! Why don't you have a seat in the living room? I'll get us something to drink."

"Ok!"

So Azure's mom made her way towards the living room while Azure headed into the kitchen.

And that was when the first problem began.

Azure lifted her head from from the refrigerator and raised an eyebrow.

Was that... Running water she heard?

Azure served the water and suggested that her mother listened to this totally cool song she heard on iTunes. After getting her mother situated with the ear buds and setting the volume on maximum, Azure rushed back into the kitchen while pulling out her cellphone and dialed Masamune's number.

_XxxxxxxX_

Masamune jumped as he felt his pants vibrate. It took him a while to figure out that it was his phone that was the mystery behind all this. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Why do I hear running water?" Azure's voice quietly shouted on the other end.

"Oh...well...Yukimura decided to take a shower..."

"_What?!_ What did I say about being undercover?"

"...You didn't. You just told us to get in and be quiet."

"Same thing!" Azure hissed.

Motochika grabbed Masamune's phone and set it on speaker before shouting, "Hey Azure!" into the phone.

"Shut up! My mom might hear you!" The unhappy female snapped.

"Oh, sorry."

"...Is Yukimura singing? In the shower?" Azure asked as she heard faint singing on the other end.

"Oh yeah. He is. Quite loudly." Masamune answered.

"...Is he a good singer?" Azure couldn't help but ask.

"You wish." Keiji answered over Masamune's other shoulder.

"...Well make him stop!" Azure demanded.

"I'm on it." Mitsunari said as he passed everyone and headed into the bathroom.

There was a silence. Then the sound of the toilet being flushed was heard. Then Yukimura's voice rang out, **"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO HOT! WHY IS IT SO HOT?! WHAT IS THIS MONSTROSITY?!"**

Mitsunari then reappeared and sat back down with a satisfied look on his face.

"Well that fixes things." Ieyasu said into the phone.

"...Was that really necessary?" Azure asked. Masamune could picture her sweat-dropping on the other end. "Just...get him out of there soon, alright?"

"Don't worry Azure! I'm here to make everything work out!" Motochika assured.

"That's exactly why I'm worried." Azure sighed. "Oh crap..."

"What?" Kojuuro joined in with the conversation.

"Sasuke and Motochika are here."

And thus, the second problem began.

_XxxxxxxX_

"Oh man, what am I supposed to do?" Azure asked exasperated. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll handle it. Keep your mother at bay until then." Mitsunari ordered.

Azure nodded, "Got it."

She hung up and headed towards the living room.

"Oh hi Honey! Awesome song!" Her mom greeted.

"Hi mom! How about we head into the backyard for a bit?"

"Sure...?"

When the door closed and the two were outside, Mitsunari rushed downstairs and stealthily made his way out the door.

_XxxxxxxX_

"Welcome back." Keiji said as Mitsunari entered Azure's bedroom.

"Hm." was the albino's only reply.

"What did you even do?" Masamune asked, "Where's the monkey boy and Mr. Pea-pot plant?"

_**~Meanwhile, crammed and tied up in Azure's dark basement~**_

"Well, this is quite welcoming..." Motonari sarcastically said. He was getting a really bad itch on his nose that was driving him insane, but the rope that bound his hands together prevented him of doing anything about it.

Sasuke rolled on his stomach and somehow got to his knees, even with his hands tied to his sides. "Hello?" he called, "Anybody hear us?"

"Pipe down, no one will hear us." Motonari snapped.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and flopped back down on his stomach. "...It's dark in here..." Sasuke stated.

"Way to state the obvious, ninja." Motonari replied as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Ok, could you move your head? Your hair is tickling my nose, and it's really bothering me."

"...That's not my hair..."

"..."

"..."

_XxxxxxxX_

Everyone upstairs perked up their heads when when they heard a very quiet, very muffled scream.

"What was that?" Kojuuro asked.

"_SPIDER!_" A very muffled scream sounded from a few floors down.

"...Nothing." Mitsunari answered.

Everyone then sweat-dropped when the oh-so familiar voice repeated, "_GETITOFF, GETITOFF, GETITOFF!_"

"That sounded like a little more than nothing." Ieyasu argued.

"Hold still, imbecile!" A second voice ordered from downstairs.

"I said it was nothing!" Mitsunari snapped.

Everyone did a double sweat-drop when a loud **CRASH!** came from the floors below.

"Oh yeah, definitely nothing." Motochika said sarcastically. Mitsunari glared daggers at him.

_XxxxxxxX_

"So how was the trip?" Azure asked as she and her mom were hanging out in a tree.

"Oh, it was fun! I traveled to Ethiopia, and I nearly went to jail for taking a picture of the Dictator's house."

"...Sounds...Fun?" Azure raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the guards smashed my SD card... Not very nice people." Azure's mom scrunched her nose as she said this. "But then I headed to Switzerland. Strange things happen there. I passed a Swiss man in a red dress with a bow in his hair, and he was dancing with a little Japanese boy."

"Weird." Azure replied.

"Uh-huh. Then Halloween came... I was in France. I passed a Halloween store and I saw a dude in a gorilla suit making out with a chick pirate."

"Please don't tell me you bothered them..."

"I had to!"

"Mom!" Azure shouted as she threw her head back in exasperation.

"But then I got confronted by a man who asked me if I wanted a visit from his 'crotch monster'... I called the cops on him."

"Mom, you encounter the strangest people." Azure grinned.

"I do. How's school been?"

"The last few weeks have been brutal. Not gonna lie."

"Met anyone to your liking?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, the sun's setting. Let's head inside."

So the duo headed indoors. They paused when they heard a soft, but a definitely noticeable song coming from upstairs.

Problamo numbero tres.

"Is someone singing Call Me Maybe?" Azure's mother asked.

"No!" Azure answered a little too quickly.

Her mother gave her a look that said _'don't lie.'_

"...it's my radio playing!" she lied.

"I don't remember Carly's voice being so low." Azure's mom observed.

Azure racked her brain for any possible explanations.

"...She's undergoing puberty." she blurted.

Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"And why is she singing unusually terrible today?"

_Pause_

_Pause_

_Pause_

"...Maybe masculineness comes at a price..." Azure answered lamely.

To her relief, her mother didn't question her anymore and instead checked her watch.

"Well, I should probably be going soon. Just let me head to the bathroom first."

"Ok, sure."

Azure then headed in the kitchen to fetch some water. _'Well, things are going smoothly enough.'_ she thought.

Oh, Azure, you know something always goes wrong in this fanfic.

_XxxxxxxX_

Yukimura finally got out of the shower. (Took him long long enough...) and was now he joined everyone in Azure's room.

But unfortunately, Masamune has taken his clothes captive.

"Masamune, give them back!" Yukimura yelled. He used one hand to secure the towel around his waist and the other to try to reach his clothes.

"Haha, you'll have to make me!" The one-eyed man challenged as he held the cub's clothes higher over his head.

Yukimura tried jumping to reach his clothes, but Masamune was just too damn tall.

"Shrimp!" He taunted.

Yukimura let out a growl before tackling the brunette. The duo fell over, accidentally taking out the door.

And Azure's mother was standing right on the other side.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?**_" She screamed.

"Uh... Hi." Masamune said sheepishly.

Everyone peered outside the doorframe and saw Azure's mom. They all waved.

And she screamed.

Then Charlie and Snow came running out of the room, nearly taking out her legs.

And to make everything worse, the basement door was busted open, revealing Sasuke and Motonari. They were breathing heavily, covered in bruises, their clothes were wrinkled, and they were holding rope in their hands.

Out of context, it was a _very_ suggestive image.

"Somebody better have a good explanation for this!" Sasuke growled. He then paused when he saw Azure's mom up the stairs. "Oh, hi! Who are you?"

For Azure's mom, this was quite overwhelming.

"**_AZURE, YOU GET THAT LITTLE PIECE OF YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS, NOW!_**" She screeched.

_Busted._

Azure came upstairs and paused when she saw he mom, then the fallen door, then the samurai hiding in her bedroom.

_...Aw sh!t..._

"What the hell is all this?" Her mom demanded as she pointed at the fallen samurai on the floor.

"Give me 15 seconds to explain!" Azure pleaded.

"I'll give you 10."

Azure took a deep breath;

"Well as you probably know already my birthday passed a few months ago and like all the rest it sucked so I went outside to do some stargazing but then I saw a shooting star and I remember how you always tell me that wishes wished on a star always come true so I wished for a decent birthday present and apparently my wish came true cause those two came," Azure pointed at Masamune and Yukimura and took another breath, "They're apparently samurai from the Sengoku Period 500 years back and then when the weeks past more and more of them came and they have nowhere to go-"

"That was 10 seconds." her mother interrupted.

"...So yeah." Azure finished lamely.

_**-More explaining later-**_

Everyone sat in the living room. Azure's mom laughed after the explanation.

"Well you should've told me about this, Azure! I gotta say, you did a fine job with getting these boys together." Mrs. Stark said as she winked at her daughter.

Azure face-desked.

"We're so sorry to have disturbed you, Mrs. Stark." Keiji stepped forward and leaned close towards Azure's mom, "But I promise, we have taken good care of Azu-chan." he finished with a wink.

Mrs. Stark turned towards Azure. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Mom! _No_!" Azure gasped, her face beginning to turn red.

"Good, you can do better." she answered.

And so Keiji went to go sulk in his little emo-corner again.

"Now this man," Azure's mom began as she walked over to Motochika and pointed to him, "Is worthy of dating. His looks are charming, and he definitely holds mystery behind that eye-patch of his. Why haven't you made a move on him yet, Azure? Have I not taught you anything?"

Motochika felt complemented and slightly amused, yet very creeped out that a 36 year old woman is hitting on him.

Azure was continuously hitting her head against the wall.

"And where are your clothes, boy?" Mrs. Stark asked Yukimura (who was still in a towel).

"Masamune has them." He answered. He pointed at his friend with embarrassment written all over his face.

"Well if you two were going to do _THAT_, then I would appreciate it if you didn't do it in Azure's room, seeing that you already took out the door."

The two samurai then turned bright red. Seriously, they were brighter than Rudolph's nose.

_well now I know where Azure got her personality from..._ everyone thought simultaneously.

And Azure has now created a dent in the wall from so much head-banging.

"And what were you two doing downstairs?" Azure's mom continued on with Sasuke and Motonari, "Were you two _at it_ also?"

The two looked at each other and had the same thought coursing through their minds;

_Ew. Major Ew. Please kill me._

_'Well at least I wouldn't mind it as much if Motochika was with me...' _Motonari thought.

Realizing what he just thought, Motonari excused himself from everyone and tried to drown himself in the kitchen sink.

And Sasuke nearly choked when he thought the same with Kojuuro.

"But seriously Azure, how could you resist the urge to jump one of these guys?" Mrs. Stark then pointed to Mitsunari and Kojuuro, "I bet these two would do great in bed."

_**"MOM!"** _Azure screamed, _**"T. M. FREAKING I!"**_

Mitsunari looked disturbed beyond belief, and Kojuuro looked like he was going to puke.

"No? Ok." The older woman sighed. "I should probably get going, my flight's in a half an hour." she hugged Azure goodbye and headed towards the door. "And I expect you to be with one of these guys when I get back!" she called. She looked at Ieyasu and made a phone shape with her hand. "Call me!" she mouthed.

Azure's mom then drove away.

"Thank the lord she's gone!" Azure shouted as she closed the front door, "See why I didn't want you guys to meet her?"

"Yeah, she was very creepy. She was hitting on pretty much everyone here." Motochika answered. "I gotta say though, she was pretty awesome. She was very blunt, not afraid to voice her opinion, and she didn't take no sh*t."

"I think she voices a little _too_ much of her opinion." Azure mumbled.

"It wasn't all that bad. It could've been worse." Ieyasu tried to comfort. "Although I'm not sure why she needs my number..."

"I guess... So how many are emotionally traumatized from my mom's visit?" Azure asked.

Ieyasu counted the heads. Masamune and Yukimura were still blushing like madly and refused to look at each other, Motonari was well on his way to drowning himself (Motochika rushed to try and stop him), Mitsunari looked like he was on the verge of puking, Keiji was still stuck in his emo-corner, Sasuke just caressed Charlie with a blank stare fixed at a turned off TV, and Kojuuro refused to talk to anyone and instead was petting Snow.

"...7." Ieyasu answered.

"Well, I guess it could've been worse..." Azure sighed. "Well, let's wait a while for them to snap out of it..."

"Want me to cook for us in the meantime? I found this recipe for a fried rice combo." Ieyasu offered.

"...Sure. I'll help." Azure answered, and they both headed into the kitchen.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: All who is emotionally traumatized, say I.

Everyone: I.

Pasta: well sorry! But I couldn't help it!

Ieyasu: How did the fried rice combo turn out?

Pasta: *currently eating the dish* Like heaven!

Ieyasu: ok, good!

Pasta: As a matter of fact, I will give Vampire Revan and FlyingWolf122 some of this awesome fried rice for giving me ideas for this chapter! Ideas are always welcome, and will come with a reward~

Mitsunari: Comment and review. If not, *unsheathes odachi*


	11. Get well soon, Azu-chan!

PastaLuver13561: Hey everybody! First off: I am SO sorry i haven't posted anything in like, forever.

Masamune: you've been doing that an awful lot...

PastaLuver13561: I know... Second: Thank you so much for the loving reviews, favorites, and followers! It really inspires me to write more! So... um... yeah, here's the chapter!

Yukimura: Lady Pasta doesn't own the Sengoku Basara characters. If she did, she'd post chapters faster...

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like crap," Azure muttered. She then let out a series of coughs. Everyone crowded around her bed, Charlie was sitting on her lap, and Snow lay at the foot of the bed.

Yukimura went to try and help, but Azure waved him off mouthing "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You definitely sound like crap." Motochika agreed.

"Gee, thanks." Azure replied sarcastically.  
She then sneezed very loudly, making everyone jump. Yukimura frantically went to get her tissues. "Thanks," Azure mumbled while accepting the tissues, "I don't think I can go to school today." she said before blowing her nose.

"Well obviously not. Your nose is as red as Rudolph's, you're as pale as Mitsunari, and you sound like a dying walrus." Motochika stated. Mitsunari looked at Motochika, wondering whether or not to take that statement as an insult.

"Wow, I sound gorgeous." Azure rolled her eyes, "We'll have to call me in sick, otherwise my teachers will think I'm skipping school."

"Well how do we do that?" Yukimura asked.

"It's easy. Just call them and sound all adultish saying 'Hi, I'm Azure's father. Azure is sick and she can't come in today, thanks.'" Azure lowered her voice for extra effect.

"Sounds easy enough! So who's gonna make the call?" Keiji asked.

"I'll do it." Masamune answered, "This'll be fun." he said with a cocky grin. He took out his cell phone and with the help of Azure, dialed the school.

"Hello, this is Mr. Stark, Azure's dad. She's sick, so she won't be coming in today." Masamune said. Azure was surprised; he sounded very formal.

Until the office lady began asking questions.

"...Whadya mean 'describe her condition'? She's sick, that's all there is to it! ...Look lady, I didn't call to be bothered by you! Azure's sick and she's not coming in today, and that's final!" and with that, Masamune angrily snapped his phone shut.

"...Did you just hang up on the school office lady?" Ieyasu asked.

"Masamune, that's not how a father talks to officials..." Azure face-palmed.

"Wow Masamune, great parenting skills you have there." Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up!" Masamune snapped.

Everyone paused when a loud growl sounded throughout the room. Azure blushed when she realized it was coming to her stomach.

"Are you hungry, Lady Azure?" Yukimura asked.

"Her stomach says yes." Keiji answered.

"And I know the perfect thing to make for Sick Little A-zoo-re!" Motochika announced, already heading downstairs and towards the kitchen.

Motonari however was faster. He blocked the entrance to the kitchen, preventing Motochika from advancing any further.

"What's the problem, Mori?" The one-eyed pirate asked.

"Just what are you planning on making?" Motonari asked warily.

"My special Chosokabe Stew!" The pirate announced proudly.

Motonari shook his head, "Then I absolutely forbid you from setting foot in this kitchen! For the sake of Azure's well being, I cannot allow you to cook that... POISON that you call food!"

Motochika raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I gave you my special stew and you survived!"

"But everything around me didn't!"

"Well what are you planning on doing then, huh?" the pirate challenged.

"I'll make her my home-made Mori-clan secret recipe!" Motonari proclaimed.

"Like hell you will! My taste buds nearly died from that awful taste, and the stew freaking glowed like it was radioactive!" Motochika retorted.

"Likewise!" The tactician shot back.

"Oh yeah? Well how about we make our own recipes and see which one she likes better?"

"Your on, pirate."

**_~Meanwhile...~_**

"...I'm cold." Azure said. She even shivered to prove her point.

"Azure's cold! Quick, get her some blankets!" Yukimura shouted.

And so the samurai set out to fetch some blankets.

_Leave it to Yukimura for helping a shivering damsel in distress._ Azure mentally croaked.

"Here's a blanket for little Zuzu." Masamune said as he put the blanket he found over Azure.

"Thanks." she said gratefully.

"Lady Azure! I found a blanket!" Yukimura announced as he tucked her in with the new blanket.

"Thanks, that's really kind-"

"Azu-chan!" Keiji then appeared with a blanket rolled up over his shoulder, "Blanket!" he said as he put it over his friend.

"O-Ok, I think that's enou-"

"Here." Mitsunari interrupted as he wrapped Azure up in the blanket he found.

"Really, I think it's en-!"

"Azure!" everyone else shouted as they piled their blankets over Azure.

Eventually Azure was covered with seven blankets, piled up to measure about a foot. Charlie scurried out from underneath the death-pile and curled up on the floor instead, followed by Snow.

"...I don't think she looks very comfortable..." Ieyasu observed. Azure was beginning to sweat.

Yukimura immediately threw off the first 5 layer of blankets. "Are you alright, Lady Azure?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Azure then coughed for a good minute.

Yukimura looked crushed. What can he do to help his friend out? He felt about useless right now...

"Lady Azure?" he asked softly as he reached for her shoulder.

"I'm alright..." Azure answered hoarsely, "Thanks."

Yukimura nodded and reluctantly pulled his hand back.

"I'm still hungry..." she grumbled.

As if on cue, Motochika and Motonari came into her room carrying a bowl of stew. Azure accepted it gratefully. She then peered inside.

"...Why is this glowing green and purple?" she asked.

"Well, you see," Motochika began, "We were originally going to serve you both of our recipes separately so you tell us which on you liked better..."

_**-flashback!-**_

Motochika looked into his pot of stew. It glowed purple, just the way he liked it. He then looked up and shouted annoyingly, "Mori, will you hurry up with the stew? Mine's getting cold!"

"Calm yourself, pirate!" Motonari growled back. He was rushing all over the place trying to mix in any final seasoning to possibly improve his recipe. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a random shaker of dark orange... Substance of some sort... It smelled decent enough, so he poured some into the pot. He then pulled out a pepper shaker. Without thinking, he dumped the whole thing into his stew. The pot gurgled and turned a sickly green color. Motonari then smiled.

His stew was complete!

Motonari carried the pot over to a bowl, and slipped on an ever-so inconveniently placed banana peel. He did a professional face-plant as the pot of stew spilled all over the place.

One of the places happened to be Motochika's stew.

The combined stew bubbled, then let out a deep _"Ggggggrrrrr..."_ after several seconds, it calmed down.

"Aw hell, Mori! Look what you did!" Motochika shouted.

"What I did? You were the one who decided to add banana to your inedible garbage you call food!" Motonari snapped.

"Ah, well, if Azure hates this, I blame you." Motochika growled as he grabbed the tray of food and stomped up the stairs.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"...That didn't answer my question..." Azure mumbled as she looked at her stew again. Seriously, how does one manage to make their food swirl freaking green and purple colors? _Is this even edible?_ She asked herself. Well, one way to find out... _If I go to the freaking poison control agency (If there even is one), I'll know who to blame..._

Azure took a spoonful. After staring at it, contemplating whether or not she should eat it, she put it in her mouth.

And she turned a nasty shade of green.

Yukimura made her spit the spoonful out while Kojuuro took the tray away before Azure could eat anymore and possibly suffocate herself.

"I think a little part of me just died," Azure coughed.

Motochika narrowed his eyes at Motonari, "Your stew messed up everything! Way to go, Mori!"

Motonari did the same, "My stew? Yours is what made the combination so incredibly bland and disgusting!" He snapped.

"Why I oughtta-!" Motochika threatened.

Mitsunari punched the two over the head, silencing both of them "If you two imbeciles had some brains, you would see that your bickering is giving Azure a headache!" he hissed.

"Ow, jeez man! I think you just _killed_ whatever brains I had left!" Motochika winced, rubbing his swollen head.

"A warning before striking us like that would've been more appreciated!" Motonari snapped as he too rubbed his head in pain.

"I mean seriously, you two act like an old married couple." Masamune joined in.

The two glared at Masamune, hoping that if they glared hard enough, they would eventually develop laser eyes and he'd just melt into a puddle of blue.

He however didn't. Instead he came over and felt Azure's forehead.

"Jeez, your forehead is burning." He said.

Yukimura rushed out of the bedroom. Seconds later, he returned with a cool damp towel and put it over Azure's forehead. To everyone's surprise, steam began to rise from the damp cloth. (Yes, Azure's forehead was that hot.)

"Ah, thanks, that feels good..." Azure murmured as she gave a small smile.

Yukimura nodded. He then picked up Charlie and placed him next to Azure. The orange feline curled up next to his owner. Azure reached over and ran her fingers through the cat's soft fur. She then closed her eyes. Aside from the soft coughs here and there, she fell asleep. Snow silently leaped onto the bed and lay down beside Charlie, resting his head on Azure's stomach.

Everyone then decided it was smart to head downstairs.

While downstairs, Masamune and Motochika decided to split a bottle of sake (they snuck it without telling Azure) as Sasuke and Kojuuro looked online for any way to quicken Azure's recovery, while Keiji and Ieyasu decided to make something for Azure for when she wakes up. Yukimura and Mitsunari sat on the couch and played ps3. (Way to be productive. XD) Masamune then went to use the bathroom. He set his cup on the counter in the kitchen.

"Do we have cough medicine?" Sasuke asked after doing a little bit of research.

"That really thick disgusting stuff? It's in the pantry in the kitchen next to the oven." Keiji answered.

Kojuuro nodded and went searching for it.

After a few minutes, he found the cough medicine. Not too sure how much he had to give Azure, he poured half a cup. It was really thick, clear, and disgusting looking. Kojuuro wrinkled his nose as the thick fluid slowly made its way into the glass. _How does this stuff help with colds?_ he asked himself. He shrugged. Never question the power of future medicine. Especially thick, clear, Gross... slimy... Disgusting looking...

You know, suddenly Kojuuro was starting to second guess today's medicine. He then set the cup of medicine on the counter and headed back into the living room.

A few moments passed, and Ieyasu heard Azure awakening from the floor above him.

"I'm going to give Azure her medicine." He called.

After pouring some home-made soup that he and Keiji made, Ieyasu grabbed the glass of cough medicine and set it on the tray. He then headed upstairs.

Ieyasu slowly approached Azure's bedroom. Balancing the tray of food in one hand, he used his free hand to knock.

"Come in," a voice invited.

"Azure? I have some food and cough medicine for you." Ieyasu said.

He opened the bedroom door and stepped into the room. Azure was sitting upright in her bed with Charlie still curled up next to her and Snow now resting his head in her lap.

"You look better already." Ieyasu smiled.

"I definitely feel better." Azure agreed, smiling back.

"You sound better too," Ieyasu said, slightly surprised. He felt her forehead, "Your temperature went down too."

Ieyasu then handed Azure the tray of food.

"Here's some food. It's homemade soup Keiji and I made. Hopefully it won't kill your insides like Motochika and Motonari's stew did." Ieyasu chuckled.

"It's not glowing unnatural colors, so I'm all good." Azure replied giggling slightly.

Ieyasu then set the cup of medicine on Azure's dresser. "According to Sasuke, This'll help with your sore throat and congestion." he said.

"Thanks a lot," She said as she took a spoonful of soup. "This is really good," she praised.

"Oh good." Ieyasu answered as he sat on Azure's bed and started petting Snow. The canine's tail began to wag.

"Seriously, if you didn't command a gigantic army to dominate all of Japan, you'd make an awesome chef!" Azure continued.

"I appreciate the compliment." Ieyasu thanked.

When she finished eating, Azure then took the cup of cough syrup and gulped most of it down to get the disgustingness over with.

She made a face.

"What's wrong?" Ieyasu asked.

"...This isn't medicine..."

_XxxxxxxX_

"What's bugging you?" Masamune asked as he made his way over to Yukimura with his cup of sake in his hand, "You seem... Down." He stood in front of his rival and looked down.

Yukimura just stared at his hands that were folded in his lap. "I'm concerned for Lady Azure."

"Hm? How so?" Masamune asked.

There was a pause.

"...I've witnessed a lot of illness in my army..." Yukimura eventually said, "And the outcome was all the same, a loss of a soldier. If we lost Lady Azure, I'd..." He clenched his hands, unable to finish his sentence.

Masamune sat next to his friend. "Listen, Zuzu's in good hands. She has the care, friends who will look after her," Masamune rested a hand on Yukimura's shoulder, "She has you." he reminded, "there's nothing to worry about." he finished as he sat back.

"Azure is a fighter," Mitsunari added, not looking at the two but instead straight at the TV, "She would not succumb to sickness so easily." he said, remembering the whole Mafia experience a few weeks back.

"...Thank you, Masamune and Mitsunari." Yukimura said quietly as he smiled at both of them.

Mitsunari just looked away and closed his eyes, and Masamune gave a quick smirk before taking a sip of his sake.

And he immediately spit it back out.

"Masamune?!" Yukimura jumped from the sudden spit-take.

"Explain," Mitsunari demanded, pretty pissed that most of the sake sprayed all over his face.

"That's not sake," Masamune gagged, "It's too thick and sweet! Taste it yourself!"

Mitsunari narrowed his eyes, but he quickly licked some of the sake from his lips.

And he gagged.

"...That is indeed not sake." He agreed.

And that was when Ieyasu came thundering downstairs.

"Guys," he said frantically, "We have a problem..."

* * *

PastaLuver: ...*ducks behind Motochika from incoming tomatoes* I'm sorry! I was gone for god know's how long, and I know you guys were expecting this huge, supersized, crack filled, fantabulous, mind-blowing, unicorn dancing, rainbow puking chapter! I am a terrible authoress... DX

Motochika: *covered in tomatoes* Really? I just had these cleaned!

PastaLuver: Sorry.. and you all are gonna hate my next comment... I'll be on hiatus for a while... I have an actual book I'm writing, and with school and all my other life problems thrown into the equation, I'm not sure when I'll get back to this...

Keiji: *epic bone-crushing bear hug* WHAT?! You can't do this, Pasta-chan! T_T

Yukimura: *joins in* Are we not important enough?!

Masamune: WHAT THE HELL, YOU'RE LEAVING US!?

Motonari and Kojuuro: *unamused glare*

Sasuke: We'll miss you dearly...

Ieyasu: This is... depressing...

Mitsunari: *unsheathes Odachi* You won't leave us, I won't allow it.

Pasta: I think my ribcage just imploded... I'm sorry! I promise I'll never forget about this story! I still have many chapters for this before I end this! I always keep my word! It's just... It'll take a while before I post another chapter... Hope you guys understand... I promise I'll get back to this fanfic. Don't worry... I just need some time off. I love you all (even though I don't really know you guys well), don't forget me! (it sounds like I'm being sacrificed or something...) Pasta-chan, Out!


	12. A Christmas Special!

PastaLuver13561: Hello everyone! Guess who's back?

Yukimura: *bone-crushing hug* We missed you, Lady Pasta!

Pasta: Ow, spine imploding-!

Keiji: *joins in* PASTA! WELCOME BACK!

Pasta: I had to come back! It's Christmas!

Masamune: Christmas?

Pasta: Yeah! With tree decorating and present giving and happy feelings all around!

Everyone: *Crickets*

Pasta: Really? You didn't do that back then?

Sasuke: Well, no. We were busy killing armies and overtaking their land.

Pasta: Really?! Well then you're all in for a treat!

Ieyasu: A huge explosive, mind-blowing, torturous for the sake of the fans' entertainment kind of treat?

Pasta: OH HELL YEAH!

Motochika: Oh hell no! DX

Mitsunari: Pasta-san doesn't own the Sengoku Basara characters… *mumble*

Pasta: What was that? I didn't hear.

Mitsunari: …it's good to have you back…

Pasta: *hugs* Naw! ^_^ Thanks! And so, here's my Christmas gift for all of you guys! Happy holidays/ Merry Christmas! :D

* * *

So today was Sunday. In other words, two days before Christmas. Since the samurai didn't exactly celebrate Christmas the way modern Americans did, Azure took upon the duty to give them one hell of a Christmas.

"Guys!" Azure shouted. Everyone's heads turned in her direction.

"What is it, Zuzu?" Masamune asked.

"Christmas is coming in two days!" Azure announced. A wave of silence swept over the place.

"Yeah, and?" Masamune broke the silence.

"Well… Aren't you excited? Fazed? Anything?" Azure asked.

"Well, no. We don't celebrate Christmas on the battle field." Yukimura explained.

"Really?" Azure asked, "No decorating trees, drinking hot chocolate, giving presents, spreading happiness galore?"

"No. Sounds… Pointless." Mitsunari answered.

"It's fun!" Azure objected. "Well, first things first, we need a tree. To the car, everyone!" Azure announced.

_**-Later-**_

Everyone approached the car. Seeing that there were now ten people instead of eight, the ride was going to be ever so crowded, and Azure refused to sit on anyone's lap. So Sasuke, being the brave one, offered to run outside along-side the car while Azure drove.

"You sure? I tend to drive awfully fast." Azure warned.

"I'm a ninja, I can handle it." Sasuke boasted.

"Alright..." Azure agreed, still uncertain.

So everyone crammed into the car and headed out with Sasuke following closely behind.

A few minutes in the car-ride, Masamune started playing with Yukimura's ponytail. The red-clad warrior blushed slightly when Motochika next to then whistled at the sight. Motonari quickly silenced his seat-buddy by elbowing him in the stomach. Ieyasu tried to start a conversation with Mitsunari (who was sitting on his lap) but the albino, who was in no mood to talk, threw his head back and hit the spiky-haired brunette in the face. Keiji was belting out (quite terribly too) Lady Gaga's Judas, while Kojuuro sat uncomfortably in his lap.

Azure, who heard every little detail going on in the car, began twitching when she heard Motonari smashing Motochika's face against the window.

"You dare touch my chest like that!" He roared.

"Ow, what the hell, Moto-!" Motochika was interrupted when his face met the glass window yet again.

SMASH!

*Twitch twitch*

"Judas! Judah-ah~! Judas! Judah-ah~!" Keiji continued to sing.

"Yukimura, how the hell is your hair so soft?" Masamune asked as he twirled his lap-buddy's hair between his fingers.

"Masamune, I would appreciate it if you stopped..." Yukimura said. He was getting really uncomfortable.

*twitch twitch*

"Mitsunari, my nose is blee-" Ieyasu began, but was silenced when Mitsunari threw his head back again.

BLAM!

*Twitch twitch!*

"Judas! Judah-ah! Judas! GA-GA-AH~!"

"SHUT UP!" Azure exploded. She was so aggravated, she didn't even notice Sasuke tapping the side of her window.

"Hello?" he shouted from outside the car, "Azure, I'm getting tired-!" He however was not heard with all the other stuff going on.

"Azure! I'm really starting to regret this!" the ninja called.

He got no response. Instead, the car sped up.

Sasuke franticly grabbed the back of the car and held on tight as he was yanked off his feet and went flapping in the wind.

So Azure, who was completely oblivious to the ninja that was currently clinging to the back of her car for dear life, was confused when she got horrified looks from by-passing car drivers.

So all in all, this was yet, another interesting car ride that Azure was in no hurry to experience again.

_**-Later-**_

"And here we are!" Azure announced. The group entered a field of evergreen-trees with a wooden gate bordering the place. Sasuke went trudging through the gate doors; his hair was sticking up in every direction possible. He looked like he got electrocuted like in the cartoons.

"Never. Again." He growled angrily. Motochika and Masamune held back snickers.

"So, see any interesting looking trees?" Azure asked. The group just stared at her.

"Are we seriously going to _inspect_ trees to see which one we like?" Keiji asked.

"Indeed we are! Now let's get going!" Azure answered. The group split up. Azure, Yukimura, and Masamune were inspecting the fatter trees, Kojuuro and Sasuke were looking at the taller trees, Ieyasu, Motochika, and Keiji were playing hide-and-go-seek, and Mitsunari and Motonari couldn't care less.

"How does this one look?" Azure asked as she picked out one tree.

"It's too fat." Masamune answered unimpressed.

"Don't make the tree feel bad for itself!" Yukimura protested.

"Are you saying an inanimate object has feelings?" Masamune asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, the tree has feelings!" The fiery cub said defensively.

"Oh boy," Azure sighed. She watched as her samurai friends were getting ready to pummel each other.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"I like this tree," Sasuke said as he grabbed one tree.

"It's alright, I suppose." Kojuuro answered. "Although, I don't think the tree looks very healthy."

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Do trees have grey spots in them?"

At this, Sasuke gave a closer look at the tree. Suddenly, a grey squirrel popped out of the branches and began assaulting Sasuke's hair.

"Agh, get it off!" Sasuke shouted. He flailed his arms wildly, but the squirrel was buried deep in his fro. Kojuuro rushed forward and tried pulling the rabid demon out of Sasuke's hair.

"Why me?!" Sasuke couldn't help but scream at karma.

From afar, Keiji, Motochika, and Ieyasu were watching the sight play out before them. Sasuke was flailing his arms around like a school girl while Kojuuro was busy parting Sasuke's hair to try to find the rabid squirrel.

"What losers," Motochika snickered.

"Should we help?" Ieyasu asked slightly concerned.

"Nah, this is quite amusing." Keiji sat back holding a bag of popcorn he pulled out of seemingly thin air.

"…Give me some," Motochika said as he dove for the popcorn.

_**-****Later-**_

"Thank god," Azure sighed as the group finally managed to set the tree up right. She turned to look at Sasuke. Instead of a fro, his hair looked like a freaking bird's nest. "What happened to you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Don't_ even ask." he huffed.

Azure just shrugged as she turned her attention towards the tree.

"Alright, let's decorate it!" She said.

And so, Azure got out the Christmas lights and with the help of Mitsunari and Motonari, began twirling them into the tree. Sasuke, Kojuuro, Ieyasu, Motochika, and Keiji were cooking a Christmas recipe that they found online. Masamune and Yukimura were in the basement gathering the different boxes containing the various Christmas ornaments. Deciding to have a little competition, they tried gathering the most boxes and seeing who would get to Azure first. So, of course, since everything has to go wrong with this story, Yukimura slipped over some spilled eggnog in the kitchen and fell on the ground on his back. Masamune, who was right behind the red-clad warrior, fell over ungracefully on top him. Shattered ornaments were scattered all over the floor, but no one really noticed. What they _did _notice was that as the two warriors fell to the ground, their lips seemed to have caught each other. Masamune just stared unblinkingly at Yukimura, whose eyes widened in shock. And the position they were in was quite a suggestive one, too. Masamune had Yukimura's hands pinned on either side of him when in reality he just tried grabbing whatever was closest to him for balance. The dragon was straddling the cub in a way that his left knee was in-between Yukimura's legs while the red-clad warrior's leg on the opposite side was bent up. Yup, a _very_ suggestive position indeed. Which was bad news when Azure came running towards the two wondering what the hell the crashing sounds was.

"Guys, I heard this crashing sound and…" Azure tailed off as she saw the two samurai in the midst of their accidental make-out session. "I… uh…" Azure couldn't speak. She was at loss of words.

"…Azure, your nose is bleeding…" Ieyasu informed. Next to him, Keiji whistled.

"Ugh, get a room, you two!" Motochika shouted as Kojuuro shielded Sasuke's eyes, concerned for the poor ninja's wellbeing.

Masamune scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off, his face turning a deep crimson. Yukimura slowly sat up and touched his lips. The warmth was still there.

Masamune cleared his throat, "Well, let's get back to decorating the tree," He said as he rushed into the living room as quickly as he could.

Kojuuro once again gave Azure some paper towels for her gushing nose as Azure looked at the broken decorations littering the ground. "Well, we can't decorate the tree if we don't have freaking _decorations!_" She shouted back at Masamune.

And so, rather than decorating the tree with ornaments, the samurai found whatever weapons they could find and set them in the tree. Yukimura's headbands (That he apparently kept loads of) wrapped around the tree. Ornaments were replaced with throwing stars, and on the top sat one of Sasuke's shurriken. Masamune's swords were arranged around the tree to support it under the heavy metal. Azure stood dumbstruck at the tree. _How is this freaking possible?_ She thought to herself. The poor tree looked like it was going to fall over. _And that would suck if that happened._

"It looks nice!" Yukimura commented, oblivious to the fact that the group just decorated what's supposed to be a festive harmless tree with deadly weapons that were used for killing people. "So what's next?"

"Secret Santa, I guess." Azure answered.

"What's a 'Santa'?" Masamune asked.

"He basically is a fat old man who dresses in red and gives gifts to kids all around the world. He also knows when people are good, bad, awake, and asleep. If you're good, he'll give you presents. If you're bad, he'll leave you coal." The ravin-haired girl replied.

"So basically he's some creepy old guy who watches people when they sleep and give them presents if he likes them and coal if he doesn't?" Keiji asked.

"Yeah, basically." Azure answered. "Now, pick out a name from the hat and you have to buy a gift for this person." She said as she held out a black fedora with slips of paper inside. Yukimura reached inside and picked out a name.

After reading it, he said excitedly, "I have Keiji-san!"

"You're not supposed to _tell _us who you have! That's why it's called _Secret_ Santa! Pick again," Azure said.

Yukimura pouted before reaching in and picking out a name.

_Mitsunari_

Yukimura nodded and stepped back. Sasuke stepped forward and picked out of the hat: _Masamune_. He made a mischievous face before stepping back. Everyone else followed suit.

Masamune had Yukimura, Yukimura had Mitsunari, Mitsunari had Azure, Azure had Ieyasu, Ieyasu got Motochika, Motochika had Keiji, Keiji got Motonari, Motonari got Kojuuro, Kojuuro got Sasuke, and Sasuke had Masamune.

…this was going to be fun.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

Azure woke up to the sound of (manly) screaming. Still half asleep, she slowly sat up.

…_Why do I smell smoke?_

At that, Azure was fully awake. She looked around.

…_Why do I __**SEE**__ smoke?!_

Azure jumped out of bed and sprinted downstairs. She accidentally sucked in a huge breath of air and got lungs full of smoke instead. She began coughing as she finally reached the bottom. There, she saw several clones of Sasuke rushing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room holding buckets of water. Her eyes followed the clones to see what they were trying to put out.

The tree was on freaking _fire._

"HOLE-LEE SHIT!" Azure screamed. She rushed into the bathroom where she found a conveniently placed fire-distinguisher. She then bolted towards the tree and fired. Any clone that was in her line of fire disappeared in a cloud of smoke. By the time Azure completely dosed out the flames, the tree looked like cool whip threw up all over it. Azure was breathing heavily and slowly trying to calm her heart rate down before turning at her samurai friends with a look that screamed bloody murder.

"Alright, who the hell did this?!" She asked venomously while narrowing her eyes in fury.

Her eyes fell on Motochika, who looked at Ieyasu, who threw his hands up defensively and shook his head. Azure then looked at Mitsunari who was standing next to Ieyasu. He glared at Motonari who turned and looked at Keiji. Keiji gave a look that said _I didn't do it!_ Before looking at Kojuuro. Kojuuro turned and dumped the blame on Sasuke, who was covered in fire-distinguisher goo. He looked at Yukimura who frantically shook his head. Finally, all eyes fell on Masamune, who had no one to look at and silently blame, so he turned and looked at Charlie, who just glared back with a look that said, _Don't try to blame the cat, bitch!_

"Masamune…" Azure began, "What… did… you… _DO!?_"

"Hey, I was just trying to make the lights on the tree work!" Masamune shouted back.

**_-Flashback!-_**

"Hey, why are you up so early?" Sasuke asked as he came downstairs and found Masamune sitting near the fire place. The dragon lifted his head and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey, Monkey-Boy. Couldn't sleep, that's why." Masamune replied tiredly.

"Is it about the whole thing with Danna?" Sasuke asked as he sat in a chair next to the dragon.

"No," Masamune replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him. "…Maybe." Masamune finally admitted.

"You know, it wasn't that bad. It was just an accident." Sasuke tried comforting the one-eyed dragon. "After a while, you'll probably laugh about it."

"Yeah, but now it's just really bothering me. I know several people who are never going to let me live this one down." Masamune replied solemnly.

"This won't affect your rivalry with Danna if that's what you're concerned about. He'll forget about it. He'll still be your rival. And really, you're the mighty Date Masamune! Are you going to let one little kiss throw you off?" Sasuke asked as he nudged Masamune.

"No." Masamune replied, feeling better, "Good talk, Monkey-Boy." He said with a smile.

It was at that time when Motochika, Motonari, Keiji, and Kojuuro came down stairs. Motochika whistled at Masamune, lowering his morale slightly. Keiji winked at him, diminishing it even more. Motonari gave him a smirk. A _SMIRK!_ Now that was really a blow to his self esteem. To make it worse, Kojuuro gave him a look and finally said, "Just so you know, I will always stay by your side to support you, no matter what."

"I give up," Sasuke sighed as Masamune just looked even more pissed than how the ninja found him before.

And of course, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, and Yukimura came down the stairs. Yukimura gave a cute little yawn before looking at Masamune. The two locked eyes before turning away while blushing slightly. Sasuke saw Masamune and had an amused look on his face. Ieyasu was giving Masamune a sympathetic look while Mitsunari didn't really look like he gave a crap.

"So where's sleeping beauty?" Motochika asked.

"Lady Azure is still upstairs sleeping." Yukimura answered.

"Ok. Well, it's Christmas Eve, according to her, the day before Christmas. What should we do?" Keiji asked.

"Well, Azu-San never finished putting up the lights to the Christmas tree…" Ieyasu said, "Maybe we can help by finishing it for her."

And so, within minutes, the group finished decorating the tree with the lights. It was great looking… only one problem.

How the hell were you supposed to get them to light up?

"I got this," Masamune said with a confident smirk. He stepped forward and took out his sword. He charged forward while electricity began to surge throughout his body. He thrust his sword forward, letting it connect with the end of the lights, as sparks began traveling up the wire. Unfortunately, his plan back-fired, for the sparks caught on to the tree and it burst into flames.

"Oh, _SHIT_!" Masamune shouted, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

**_-End of flashback-_**

"…Idiot," Azure said to herself as she face-palmed, "Well, thanks for at least trying to help…."

"I'm really sorry we allowed this to happen, Lady Azure." Yukimura apologized with a sad look on his face, "But… it does look kind of cool, don't you think?"

Everyone just shot him a look that said _Not helping._

"Whatever, let's just get the shopping done with and then I'll calm down." Azure sighed.

**_-Later-_**

And so, the group found themselves back in the mall.

"So we're back," Masamune huffed, looking around the mall in annoyance. He honestly didn't want to be back there. Let's just hope there aren't any more rabid fangirls, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, we are," Kojuuro sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, don't be such downers," Azure snorted, grabbing Yukimura and Mitsunari's hands and dragging then in the direction of the Happy Holidays store.

The entire group trooped through the mall, and for once in the months that they'd been there, looking like perfectly ordinary teenagers on a trip to the mall. They then split up. Yukimura, Mitsunari, Masamune, Motonari, and Azure were in the Happy Holidays store, Motochika and Sasuke went towards the gaming store, and Keiji, Ieyasu, and Kojuuro went towards the food court.

**_-In the Happy Holidays store…-_**

"Azure, who's that?" Mitsunari asked as he pointed to a fat man with a white beard dressed in red. He was sitting on a throne-like chair with a little kid on his lap, laughing quite weirdly. Since when did anyone's laugh sound like "Ho ho ho"?

"That's Santa. Kids tell him what they want and he assures them that that's what their getting for Christmas. Of course, he's fake. He's just a regular man with cotton stuffed in his suite with a fake beard. He doesn't have the magical power to actually make a kid's wish come true." Azure said with a shrug. "Kids every year always come to see him," She added as she looked at the line of kids waiting to see the Jolly Man.

"But, that's horrible! Telling kids lies and giving them false hope? Who does that?" Yukimura asked.

"The kids don't know that," Motonari said.

"Well now they will," Masamune said with a smirk as he strode over to the fake Santa.

"Wait, Masamune-!" Azure shouted as she tried to reach out and pull Masamune back, but the Dragon skillfully dodged her hand and continued making his way towards Santa.

"Ho ho ho! Hello, young lad! What is your name?" the Santa imposter asked as another kid climbed into his lap.

"Tommy," the boy replied.

"And how old are you?" Santa continued.

"Twee," Tommy replied as he held up three fingers.

"And what would like for Christmas, Tommy?" Santa asked joyfully.

"Psst, hey, kid," Masamune said as he approached the two, "Don't tell him what you want, he won't get it for you. This guy is liar!"

"Hey, bug off, will ya? The kid's trying to tell me what he wants!" Santa replied in a harsh whisper.

"But what's the point if you won't be getting it for him? Listen kid, this guy is a _liar_." Masamune shot back.

"Let the kid talk!" Santa shouted. He turned to the boy and laughed, "I'm sorry Tommy! What would you like?"

"You sit on a throne of _lies!_" Masamune pressed.

"Bug off!" Santa snapped.

"You're a fake," Masamune continued with the taunting, getting increasingly entertained.

"Oh, I'm a fake?" The Santa phony challenged.

"Yeah," Masamune answered.

"How would you like to be _DEAD_?" Santa threatened.

Masamune stood slightly take back by the sudden threat. All the while, Tommy just stared at the two.

"…I want a Pony?" He asked.

"Then I'll be sure to give you just that for Christmas, Tommy!" Santa replied happily.

"Lies," Masamune whispered in Santa's ear.

"THAT'S IT!" Santa snapped as he set Tommy on the ground and tackled Masamune. In the process, Masamune grabbed the man's beard and ripped it off.

"See!? This guy is a liar!" Masamune said triumphantly as the two crashed on the ground.

The children all around screamed, their hopes and dreams forever ruined.

~**_Meanwhile~_**

"Take _THAT!"_ Sasuke shouted.

"Come on, hit him!" Motochika shouted angrily as his character just got speared in the stomach, lowering his health points.

"Haha, you will never beat me and my awesome ninja powers!" Sasuke shouted victoriously.

"In your dreams!"

"Haha, I just disarmed you! Gameplay tip, sabotage your enemy!" Sasuke said.

"Hey, look at those nerds," someone in the store said.

So what if they looked and sounded like nerds? This was a matter of life and death! And speaking of death, Motochika's character just got sliced in two by Sasuke's finishing chainsaw attack.

"VICOTRIOUS!" Sasuke shouted as he fist-bumped the air.

Everyone around the two just sweat-dropped, including Ieyasu who just happened to pass by while leaving from the food court. He stopped and watched the two samurai in secrecy as the two conversed.

"Damn, I can't believe I lost." Motochika mumbled.

"Well, either way that was fun." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, it was. This game is cool! What's the name of it again?"

Sasuke looked at main menu screen. "Mortal Combat." He answered.

"Interesting… I demand a rematch!" the purple pirate shouted.

"Maybe later, I need to find something for Masamune." Sasuke replied.

"Dammit, I have to find something for Keiji." Motochika remembered. And so, the two headed out towards another store while Ieyasu secretly snuck past them and into the game store. He found the game in the PS3 section. After examining it, he brought it over and purchased it at the checking counter. _I hope Motochika will like this,_ Ieyasu thought.

Motochika down, 9 to go.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"I can't believe you ruined countless kids' childhoods! _And_ you managed to get us kicked out of the store, yet again!" Azure shouted.

"Hey, I was helping them by making them face reality!" Masamune replied hotly. The mini-group then headed in to Barnes and Noble, where they examined- you guessed it, books. Azure was looking through various manga books. Mitsunari was reading through various non-fiction books while sneaking glances at Azure in hopes to find something she might like. Motonari left the group in search for a gift for Kojuuro, while Ieyasu came in and looked at cooking books. Masamune passed Yukimura and accidently brushed shoulders with him. He blushed and mumbled a "Sorry," before hurrying past. Along the way, he passed a book that caught his eye. He turned and picked it out.

_How to Admit to Being Gay_

Masamune's blush deepened. Why the hell did this book stand out to him? He shoved the book back on the shelf and continued walking. All the while, Sasuke was hiding behind a shelf of books, almost stalking the Dragon. When the coast was clear, he stepped towards the book. After taking it out and looking it over, a smirk played across his face as he made his way to the checking counter.

"What's that you're reading?" Ieyasu heard a voice behind him ask. He turned to find Azure looking at him curiously.

"Oh, hello Azure. It's this cook book with various recipes for Asian meals." Ieyasu answered while closing the cook book. "There's a whole collection of them with various nationalities. I think it would be cool if I could try cooking foreign meals."

"It would be," Azure agreed, "We need a decent cook in the family."

"Well, I'll just hope my Santa person gets this for me. I'm going to buy a drink, I'm thirsty." Ieyasu said as he put the book back and headed out of the store. Azure just stood there and examined each book. _I guess I lucked out,_ she thought as she found a package of cook books and headed towards the checking counter. There, she met up with Sasuke. She peaked at the book he was purchasing. Immediately she shot him a look.

"Should I even ask?" She asked.

"You just did," Sasuke answered. He looked at the book then at Azure, "Oh, this isn't for me if that's what you're asking. It's for Masamune." he said with a smile.

"…why?"

"He _so _has the hots for Danna. Ever since last night, he's been a blushing freak around my master. It's amusing." Sasuke replied.

"…You need a card." Azure finally said.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, and I know just the perfect one."

Masamune and Ieyasu down, 7 more to go.

**_~M__eanwhile~_**

Masamune had left the book store and now was on his way down to Kohl's.

"Ugh, what can I give Yukimura for a gift?! I've known this kid for a long time, I should know!" He asked to himself. He then noticed Keiji through the display window and headed inside the store.

"Hey, pretty boy," Masamune called, "Why are you looking at dresses?"

"Oh, hey Masamune! I was talking with Motochika and he was telling me about when he forced Motonari into a dress and then got hit on by a bunch of high school boys." Keiji answered. He then turned to a green short, spaghetti strap dress with various green vegetables on the front. "Apparently this was the dress that Motonari wore. Kind of suites him, don't you think?" Keiji asked.

"I guess, but why a dress?" Masamune asked.

"To mess with him! And who knows, he might need it someday." Keiji answered.

"…Ok? Now, help me with my gift! What the hell am I supposed to get Yukimura?" Masamune asked.

"You don't know?" Keiji asked in disbelief. "The kid has a strange fetish for cute things. Maybe a stuffed tiger or something! And he has a major sweet tooth!"

"How do you know all these things?" Masamune asked.

"I have my ways," Keiji answered.

"Maybe Masamune should dress up in bunny ears holding a box of chocolate! Maybe Yukimura would fall head over heels for him!" A voice said behind the two. Masamune turned and saw Motochika entering the store.

"Shut it, Motochika!" Masamune snapped, a blush slowly creeping across his face.

"Oh, come on! You totally have the hots for Yukimura! You even kissed him yesterday!" Motochika said with a mischievous look.

"That was an accident!" Masamune shot back.

"It wasn't the first time it happened!" the pirate replied. He wore a self-satisfying smirk when he saw Masamune staring back with a flabbergasted look. _How did he know about the drinking contest?!_

"How… did you know?" Masamune asked.

"I have my resources." Motochika replied. He then exited the store before Masamune could beat the living shit out of him.

Motonari down, 6 more to go.

_**-Later-**_

Motonari was pondering near the gardening store. He didn't know Kojuuro well! What was he supposed to get him? Motonari then looked through the glass and saw various gardening tools. At the sight, he raised an eyebrow. _Well, he does like gardening…_ he thought. He remembered from past experience, when Kojuuro had mistaken him for a piece of leak on steroids. Motonari then headed into the store and purchased any gardening tool that caught his eye.

Kojuuro down, 5 more to go…

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Kojuuro was passing a card store, wondering what to get Sasuke for a present when he stopped and heard two familiar voices shouting at each other. He headed into the store and made his way down an aisle until he found Sasuke and Azure. Sasuke was holding a blank green card while Azure held up a blue blank card.

"Green," Sasuke was snapping.

"Blue," Azure demanded.

"Green."

"Blue."

"Green!"

"Blue!"

"GREEN!"

"BLUE!"

"GUYS!" Kojuuro cut in, pulling a huge card the size of a dinner plate and whacking the two above the head.

"Ow, what the hell!?" Azure growled, hitting Kojuuro on the arm.

"Yeah, what was that for?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I was trying to stop your two's incessant fighting! What has it been just these past few days? Sasuke moved my backpack! Sasuke messed up my social studies project!" Kojuuro mimicked in an imitation of Azure. Then he changed to Sasuke. "She broke my throwing star! Her dog ate my favorite sweatshirt!"

"WE DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" they yelled in perfect harmony.

"Really, Sasuke, I wouldn't expect you of all people to argue with her. Lord Masamune perhaps but not you..."

"It _was _my favorite sweatshirt!" Sasuke protested, "It had a cool camouflage pattern and I wasn't able to find another one since!"

"Whatever," Azure sighed. "We need another opinion. For Masamune's card, blue or green!?"

Kojuuro studied the various cards. "Red," he decided.

That set off a whole new round of shouting.

Kojuuro sighed at the two's childness and headed out of the store. He headed inside Kohl's where he saw Motochika purchasing play-boy bunny ears. Motochika turned to be greeted with a look Kojuuro had silently asking _should I even ask?_. The albino just shrugged and headed out the doors. Kojuuro watched the man leave and just decided not to even think about it. He headed deeper into the store where he found the sweatshirt section. His eyes settled on a green sweatshirt with a camouflage pattern on it. _How convenient,_ Kojuuro asked as he picked out the sweatshirt.

However… there was a problem. Kojuuro didn't know what size Sasuke was.

Shrugging, Kojuuro just picked out the biggest size there was and headed to the check-out counter.

Keiji and Sasuke down, 3 more to go.

_-Later-_

Mitsunari found Azure in a jewelry store. She was examining a rack of bracelets with a sad expression. Mitsunari watched silently. _Why is she so sad?_ He wondered. After a while, Azure shook her head and headed out of the store, accidently bumping into Mitsunari.

"Oh, sorry," Azure apologized before trying to walk past him.

"Azure," He said. Azure stopped and looked over her shoulder at the albino.

"Yes, Mitsunari?" She asked slightly timid.

"Why do you look upset?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just that…" Azure turned to face Mitsunari, "My father gave me a bracelet before going off to war. Last year he died in battle. That bracelet was the last thing he gave me. It was the only thing I have left of him." Azure explained. "But, it's gone now, I just have to forget about it. It's no use mourning over a broken bracelet if it's only going to make me more upset." Azure turned and headed out of the store, obviously showing she didn't want to discuss it any further. Mitsunari raised an eyebrow. _She didn't even say goodbye_, he thought. _She must've had a deep connection with her father. _If he actually felt anything besides hatred, Mitsunari might've felt sorry for the girl. He headed inside the store and approached the rack of bracelets Azure was looking at. After scanning over several bracelets, Mitsunari spotted a blue-beaded bracelet. He frowned. Hasn't he seen this bracelet before?

Then it clicked.

It was the bracelet Azure was wearing when she was being chased by the gang members during the mafia crisis. When Mitsunari saved Azure, she had tripped and her bracelet shattered against the ground. _This must be the bracelet Azure was talking about_, Mitsunari thought. He looked the bracelet over. The beads were medium sized and they were a sea-blue color. _Just like Azure's eye color,_ Mitsunari thought. There were little intricate designs on the beads which were round and crystallized. Really, it was a pretty bracelet. After some contemplating, Mitsunari brought the bracelet over to the checkout counter. As the man began packaging up the bracelet, Mitsunari thought of something.

"Wait," he said. The man stopped and looked at Mitsunari. "Could you… Engrave something in it?" he asked.

The man nodded and smiled. "Sure, what would you like?"

Azure down, 2 more to go…

**_-Later-_**

After purchasing the bracelet, Mitsunari passed the Best Buys store, where he caught a glimpse of a pair of headphones in the display window. Interested, he headed inside the store and headed down the headphone section. He found a pair of silver Beat Headphones. Pressing the "metal rock" demo button, he put the headphones on while scremo music began blasting. He closed his eyes and listened. The bass was awesome, and the sound was full and crystal clear. Not to mention the headphones were sound-blocking and all together totally kick-ass. He was so wrapped up into the music, he didn't notice Yukimura bounding up next to him. After feeling a tap on the shoulder, Mitsunari looked behind to find the happy cub.

"Hi Mitsunari-dono! What are you listening to?" Yukimura asked.

"Nothing really," Mitsunari replied.

"Are those headphones comfy?" Yukimura asked.

"They aren't bad." the albino said.

"Do you like them?" the cub pressed.

"I said they aren't bad," Mitsunari repeated, "neither is the music."

"Oh, ok." Yukimura said. "Well, I have to go now," he said as he slowly made his way out the door. Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at the cub's strange behavior, but shrugged it off. He put the headphones back and headed out of the store.

When he was sure Mitsunari had left the store 100%, Yukimura headed back into the store and looked at the headphones Mitsunari were using. He found a packaged pair and headed to the checkout counter.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what kind of device plays music?" Yukimura asked the cashier.

"…You mean an iPod?" The woman asked.

"Does it play music?" Yukimura asked.

"…yes," the woman replied.

"Then yes! I'd like to buy one please!" the red-clad warrior said happily.

"…would you like a gift card with that?"

"What's that?"

The cashier just gave Yukimura a look that asked _Is this dude for real?_ "…It allows the user to buy music for free. It's to get them started."

"Then yes!" Yukimura answered. _Mitsunari-dono is really going to like this!_ He thought happily as the cashier put the items in a shopping bag.

Mitsunari down, 1 to go.

_**-Later-**_

"This sucks!" Masamune shouted to no one in particular, "The day is almost over and I still can't find a damn present for Yukimura!"

It was at that moment that the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. Startled, he pulled it out and flipped it open.

_From: Azure Stark_

It was a text message. Masamune opened it.

_Masamune, we have a problem! Call everyone else and get to the entrance ASAP!_

Masamune frowned. First of all: How was he supposed to respond? He didn't bother to learn the basic controls of his cell phone. And second: What the hell does "ASAP" mean?

"Asap? What does asap mean?" Masamune mumbled to himself. Oh well. He made his way to the entrance.

_**-Later-**_

After reuniting at the entrance, Azure finally broke the news that made everyone just about die.

"Guys, Mom's coming home for Christmas."

_**-Later that night….-**_

Masamune was in his bedroom tossing Snow's tennis ball in the air and catching it. _Man, today sucked._ He thought tiredly. He suddenly dropped the tennis ball and he watched as it rolled underneath his bed. To tired/ lazy to pick it up, he just rolled into bed and closed his eyes.

Then Yukimura made his way into the room.

"What's wrong Masamune? You seem down." Yukimura said.

"It's nothing." He answered shortly.

"It can't be nothing, you didn't say anything cocky to me at all today!" the cub replied. He got on to the bed and leaned into Masamune. He felt his forehead. "Are you sick?" Yukimura asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Masamune replied annoyed. He swatted his rival's hand away.

Yukimura pouted, "What's wrong? Is it something I did?"

Masamune looked at the cub and turned away shortly before Yukimura could see the blush slowly creeping across the dragon's face. He stood up so his back was facing Yukimura.

"It's fine! Leave me alone," Masamune demanded.

"I refuse to until you tell me what's going on!" the fiery cub replied stubbornly. He too stood up so he could walk over to Masamune.

"Will you shut up?!" Masamune shouted.

"I want to know what's wrong!" Yukimura replied, getting annoyed.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Masamune's voice rose.

"Oh yeah? How?" Yukimura challenged.

"Like this!" Masamune snapped as he turned and tacked his rival. Yukimura yelped as he tripped over various crap belonging to Masamune on the ground and fell backwards on the bed.

"What was that for, Masamune?! Get off!" He shouted.

"Not until you shut up!" Masamune shouted angrily as he straddled his rival and covered his mouth with his hand.

On the other side of the door Azure, Kojuuro, and Sasuke had their ears up against the door as they listened to the sound of the bed rocking and voices shouting on the other side.

"Mmmmmmrrrrrrrffff!" Yukimura's strangled yells came from inside the room.

"Yeah, how do you like that?" Masamune said triumphantly as the sounds of the bed shifting were heard in the background.

"Mmmmmmrrrrrfff…." Yukimura's yelps were beginning to die down, followed by various groans.

"What the hell are those two doing?!" Azure whispered.

"I didn't think Lord Masamune leaned _that_ way…" Kojuuro replied. Behind the trio, everyone else came up to listen.

"I knew it!" Motochika quietly shouted. "I know Masamune had the hots for Yukimura!"

"Stop struggling!" Masamune shouted on the other side, "Do want me to press harder?" He asked, obviously referring to his hand that he was using to cover up Yukimura's mouth, but everybody else didn't know that. They were off in Dirty Land.

Everyone's reactions varied from shocked to expecting as much to just plain grossed out. Everyone jumped when Masamune's surprised shout came from the other side of the door.

"Did you just _bite_ me?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Well you were _chocking_ me! And might I say, you taste disgusting." Yukimura shouted between coughs.

"Ah…" Keiji began. Everyone looked at him with _Oh, SHIT! _looks as Keiji finished off with a loud "CHOO!"

"What was that?" Masamune asked, suddenly alarmed. Footsteps were heard approaching the door as everyone else began freaking out. Before anyone could even bother escaping, the door was swung open and everyone who was leaning on the no longer existent door fell into the room. Right at Masamune's feet. Azure, who was at the bottom of the pile, looked up.

"What…?" She asked. Masamune's face lit up like a red light bulb as he finally realized what was going on.

"It's not what it looks like!" he stuttered.

"Oh, is it now?" Motochika asked, pulling himself out of the dog-pile. "I must congratulate you, One-Eyed Dragon. I didn't think you had the balls to do what you just did."

"It wasn't like that! I was pissed at him and I was trying to shut him up!" Masamune objected.

"…On the bed?" Ieyasu said with a raised eyebrow.

"…wow, that came out wrong." Masamune realized.

"Well, at least you're no longer a virgin-!" Keiji said before the door was slammed in everybody's faces.

"What… was-?" Yukimura asked as Masamune made his way towards the bed.

"I'm going to sleep." Was all the dragon could say before collapsing on the bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Wakie, wakie…" a peppy feminine voice echoed throughout Masamune's thoughts.

"Ugh, leave me alone," Masamune mumbled before turning over.

"Time to get up…" The voice tried again.

"Five more minutes, Azure…" Masamune pleaded.

"Dude, get up."

At that, Masamune had the sheets thrown off of him while sunlight began assaulting his vision.

"AGH, the light burns!" Masamune shouted, now fully awake. He sat up to be greeted by ocean blue eyes. However, they weren't Azure's eyes.

"Good morning Masamune! Missed me?" Azure's mom asked excitedly.

Masamune let out a mental groan. "Ugh, it's the Old Hag." he replied coldly.

"Now that's not nice!" Azure's mom pouted. "Now come on downstairs, everyone's waiting!" She said as she grabbed the dragon's hand and basically pulled him downstairs.

When he came downstairs, Masamune was greeted with snickers. He gave everybody the _shut the fuck up_ glare and everyone quickly silenced themselves.

"Merry Christmas!" Azure shouted as she came in from the kitchen. She was dressed in a festive red holiday sweater dress with black tights and a Santa Hat. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Masamune replied. "…What's with the dress?"

"What? You don't like it?" Azure asked with a pout.

"No, I mean I like it! You look hot in it! I was just wondering…"

"Why thank you! Just getting festive for the holidays!" Azure replied with a smile. "Now sit, we're getting ready to eat." She said as she motioned everyone into the dining room.

For brunch, Ieyasu and Azure cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, and home fries. Everyone dug in, clearly enjoying themselves. Azure's mom (as usual) was harassing the guys for not pulling any moves on Azure.

"I mean seriously, what's the point of living with my daughter if you can't take things to the bedroom?" She asked.

"Mom, we're eating." Azure sighed, losing her appetite by the second.

"Well, I can't help it! When are you going to marry any of these guys?" Her mom asked as she pointed her fork at all the guys. Everyone just exchanged amused, yet creeped out looks.

"…I'm still in high school." Azure face-palmed.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll just wait for until you move to collage." Her mom replied.

"How about _after_ collage?" Azure asked.

"But that's too late! Your mother will already be in her sixties by the time you graduate!" she whined.

"Mom, after collage. You'll live. No more questions." Azure said in a stern tone.

"But-!"

"No buts!"

"Fine, sweetie." Her mom pouted. Everyone around the table laughed at how the roles seemed to have switched between the mother and daughter.

After brunch, Ieyasu, Sasuke, and Kojuuro were clearing the table and washing the dishes.

"Brunch was great, thanks Ieyasu." Azure said as she approached Ieyasu with a pile of dirty dishes in her hand.

"Glad to do it," Ieyasu chuckled as he took the dirty china from Azure.

"Oh, and you know those cook books you wanted?" Azure asked as she pulled out a bag.

"Yes, why?" Ieyasu replied.

"Merry Christmas, Ieyasu!" Azure shouted as she took out the collection of cook books.

"Wow, thank you so much, Azure!" Ieyasu said, accepting the books gratefully. He then gave Azure a hug.

"Glad to do it," Azure returned Ieyasu's words. The two laughed a bit before breaking apart.

"I'll use these to cook dinner!" he said excitedly.

"You have fun with that." Azure replied. The two were then interrupted when Masamune came into the kitchen and stopped in front of Azure.

"I need your help," He said.

"With what?" Azure asked.

"Come with me," the dragon demanded as he began walking towards the stairs. Azure followed closely behind.

"So what's this thing you need help with?" Azure asked as she sat on Masamune and Yukimura's bed. Masamune closed the door to their bedroom and sat down next to her.

"Would you call me lame if I haven't found a gift for Yukimura yet?" Masamune asked.

"Yes, very much so." Azure answered. "You seriously couldn't find one?"

"Dammit, no, I didn't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"…You sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure! Now help me think of something he would like!"

"Well, he likes sweets."

"Yeah? And?"

"Why don't you try baking something for him?" a new voice interrupted the conversation. Azure and Masamune jumped slightly and turned to see Azure's mom standing in the doorway.

"Baking?" Masamune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Why not bake something like cookies?" Azure's mom suggested.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Masamune thought about it.

"Are you sure about this?" Azure asked, "You're not the best when it comes to household things."

"Come on, I fight wish six swords and I take out armies in one fell swoop! How hard could baking be?" Masamune asked.

"And I'll be the taste tester, to decide if your baking skills are worthy enough." Azure's mom said.

And so, Masamune and Mrs. Stark went downstairs and were in the kitchen baking sweets for Yukimura while Azure was in the living room with everyone else.

"Motochika," Ieyasu approached the bored looking pirate.

"Eh? What do you want, Ieyasu?" Motochika asked. His face lit up when he saw the Mortal Combat game in Ieyasu's hands.

"Merry Christmas, Motochika. Hope you like it." Ieyasu said as he handed the gift

"Aw, hell yeah! This is awesome!" Motochika shouted. He turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke! Rematch! Now!"

Ieyasu couldn't help but smile. This whole gift giving thing and giving happiness… It felt nice. It was better than killing people and spreading fear and agony to others. He turned to Azure.

"You did good," Azure said. Ieyasu smiled again. The duo stood and watched Sasuke and Motochika sit down and insert the game into the PS3. Everyone else gathered around to watch the two play. Well, everyone except for Kojuuro, who wanted to check on his vegetable garden in the backyard. He approached his leek field until he stopped short.

His plants were harvested for him… Kojuuro looked around until his eyes stopped just in front of him.

…And there were various new gardening tools arranged on the ground. He read what they said: _Merry Christmas_ (and there must've been a shit ton of tools to make all the letters.) Kojuuro smiled slightly. He loved his gift(s), they would surely help improve his gardening. He also noticed the last "s" in "Christmas". It wasn't a gardening tool, it was a hool-a-hoop shaped weapon split into three sections to form the "s". Kojuuro's smile widened as he knew who gave him his gift.

Motonari.

_I should thank him when I come in,_ Kojuuro thought as he gathered up his tools and baskets filled with vegetables on steroids.

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Motonari couldn't help but smile just slightly when he saw Kojuuro approaching the house holding his tools and newly picked vegetables. The right eye wore a huge smile, which was a rare sight. When he came in, he approached Motonari.

"There is no need to thank me," Motonari said with a straight face, "I was merely taking part in this foolish activity."

"Still, I will not forget this act of kindness." Kojuuro replied.

"Hm," Motonari snorted as he turned and watched the two continuing to fight in Mortal Combat.

Masamune appeared from inside the kitchen and into the living room. He was covered in flour.

"Azure," He said. Azure shot him a look. He just replied with a _follow me_ gesture. She stood up and followed the four covered samurai into the kitchen. There, she saw her mom sitting in a chair, knocked unconscious.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MOM?!" Azure shouted.

At the sound of her yelling, everyone rushed into the kitchen. After seeing Azure's mom, they turned and gave Masamune the _what did you do this time?_ look.

"I don't know! I had her taste my cookies and this happened!" Masamune said frantically while pointing at the unconscious woman.

"…You _knocked_ out mother with your cookies?" Azure asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! I don't even know what I did wrong! I followed the instructions and everything!" Masamune shouted in defense.

Azure came over and inspected Masamune's batch of cookies. The first thing she noticed was that they were pitch black. She also noticed that they were not solid, but gooey and melting all over the pan.

"What the hell is this crap?" Azure asked in disgust.

"Those are my cookies! It said to add butter, sugar, two eggs, and milk into a mixing bowl… then add baking powder and all that other crap!"

"Did you ever think of cracking the eggs open?" Azure asked as she noticed broken egg shell bits in the cookies.

"It didn't say to do that!" Masamune objected.

"And did you measure your ingredients right?" Ieyasu asked as Yukimura poked the gooey black substance.

"Yeah! I did!" Masamune said.

"…Did you use a measuring cup, Lord Masamune?" Kojuuro asked.

"What the hell is that? I just used different sized cups to measure my ingredients!"

"Did you preheat the oven and bake it for the required time?" Yukimura asked.

"You had to do that?"

"**BAKA**!" Azure shouted as she whacked Masamune in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey, at least I tried!" Masamune said defensively.

"Well, can't argue with that…" Azure sighed. She looked at her mother, "At least she's not dead… Now she won't bother us for a while, hopefully."

"See? My baking did something useful!" Masamune said.

Azure turned to glare at Masamune, but she looked past him as she saw white stuff falling outside her window.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Azure shouted excitedly as she charged outside in her pajamas and bare feet. Everyone else followed.

"Wait, Keiji," Motochika grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Motochika?" Keiji asked. He turned around, but then had something placed above his head. He looked up, but couldn't see it.

"Haha, good! It fits!" Motochika said with a huge grin on his face, "Merry Christmas, womanizer!" He laughed as he joined everyone else outside.

"?" Keiji looked into the mirror. Placed atop his head were white play-boy bunny ears. He just stared for a while. He slowly reached out a hand and poked the bunny ears. He then laughed.

"Haha! Motochika knows me all too well!" Keiji laughed. He then joined everyone else.

"What's so great about snow?" Masamune asked, reaching out to catch a few flakes.

"It's fun to play in!" Azure answered, taking a handful of snow and tossing it into the air.

"How is it fun?" Yukimura wondered out loud.

"Well for one, you can do this!" The ravin-haired girl answered, chucking a snowball at Yukimura and hitting him in the face. He fell back in surprise, landing on the snowy ground with a soft "oomph!" Everybody around looked at each other, finding it amusing that the mighty Sanada Yukimura just got pwned by a teenage girl.

"W-what was that for, Lady Azure?" The fiery cub asked while wiping the snow from his face.

"The look on your face!" Azure laughed, "Well come on! Are you gonna fight back or not?"

"I feel rather conflicted, fighting a girl… I wouldn't want to hurt you, I don't know if-" Yukimura was cut off when another snowball assaulted his face.

"You talk too much," Azure interrupted, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Very well, if it is a fight you want, it is a fight you'll get!" Yukimura announced while grabbing some snow and shaping it into a ball, "But be warned, I won't hold back! I, Sanada Yukimura, will not falter-!" Pwned, by another snowball! And this one came from Masamune.

"Well Whadya know, this _is_ fun!" He said while giving his famous smirk.

"Such disrespect-!" Yukimura said, feeling slightly offended form being interrupted twice now.

"Actions speak louder than words, kid." Masamune replied, "Don't say, just do!" And with that, he chucked another snowball. This time, Yukimura ducked. The snowball missed its target and instead smacked Motochika in the face.

"Hey! What the hell!" Motochika shouted as he took a handful of snow and threw it back at Masamune. Kojuuro however jumped in the way and took the hit. He responded by throwing a snowball back at Motochika, who used Motonari as a human meat shield.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Azure announced.

"THIS. MEANS. _WAR_!" Motonari roared as he struggled out of Motochika's grasp and flung a barrage of snowballs at the Date two-manned army. The duo easily dodged them, instead letting them hit Ieyasu and Keiji.

"Hey! Not cool!" Keiji shouted as he pelted Motonari with several snowballs of his own. Sasuke charged forward, somehow managing to shape the snow into a freaking _shurriken _and threw it at Kojuuro, who fought back with his newly made snow sword.

"Incoming!" Masamune shouted as he charged forward with six mini snowballs between his fingers. In one huge motion, he flung them all forward at Yukimura.

The warrior ducked, letting the six snowballs of death pelt Mitsunari. The dark lord responded with a freaking blizzard of snowballs, hitting basically everyone and everything.

_Ok, how the hell do they do that?_ Azure wondered as her samurai friends were shaping the snow into various weapons.

The snowball war raged on for another hour. By the time it ended, everyone was cold and drenched in water. They all stumbled inside Azure's house and headed towards the fireplace where they all huddle together for warmth.

"That was one hell of a snowball fight," Masamune said through shivers.

"Yeah, we should do that again sometime…" Yukimura answered.

Everyone agreed as Azure headed into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Everyone accepted the cups gratefully. After a while, everyone headed upstairs to change.

Motonari was in his room when he noticed a box sitting on his bed. He approached it and looked at the label on the side.

_Merry Christmas!_It read. Curious, Motonari opened the box. Sitting on were thin square-shaped glasses. There was also a card. Motonari opened it.

_Hey Motonari! Here's something I found while shopping. They're called glasses! Apparently they make you see things better. Hope they work!_

Motonari took the glasses and stared at them. After some time, he put them on.

And he was shocked. Everything was crystal clear! He could definitely see better! He looked in the mirror. They looked nice too. He couldn't help but smile. He then noticed writing on the back of the card.

_And just to piss you off, I got you that dress that Motochika forced you in. :P Who knows? You might need it someday! Hope you like! XOXO -Keiji_

Frowning, Motonari pulled out the dress form inside the box. After staring at it, he shoved it into the box and threw the box into the closet. _Such nerve!_ He thought with a huff.

_XxxxxxxX_

Sasuke pulled off his clothes and sighed. After throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, he began to shiver. _Damn, it's at times like these when I wish I had my sweatshirt,_ he thought. It was at that moment the door to his bedroom creaked open. He turned and found Kojuuro standing in the door way. He came inside and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey, Katakura. Do you need something?" Sasuke asked as Kojuuro stopped in front of him.

"Merry Christmas," Kojuuro mumbled as he revealed what he was hiding behind his back. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the sweatshirt in Kojuuro's hands.

"Where did you-?" he asked.

"I found it in Kohl's. I hope it fits." Kojuuro answered. Sasuke took the sweatshirt and slipped it on. It was a few sizes too big, but he didn't care. He was warm. That's all he cared about.

"It fits, I like it a lot." Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Good." Kojuuro nodded. He headed out towards the door.

"Katakura," Sasuke called. Kojuuro stopped at the doorway and looked back.

"Hm?" He asked.

"…Thank you." Sasuke said with a slight bow.

"…You're welcome, Sarutobi." He answered with a smile.

_XxxxxxxX_

"Mitsunari-dono!" Yukimura called. The albino stopped and turned towards Yukimura.

"Yes, Yukimura?" he asked.

"Merry Christmas!" Yukimura happily said. He shoved Mitsunari's gifts in the older man's face. Mitsunari's eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's an iPod!" Yukimura answered, "You can buy and play music on it! And these are the headphones you liked so much. And the cashier gave me this iTunes gift card! Apparently you can use it to buy songs for free! Hope you like it!"

"Mitsunari took the gifts gratefully. "…I will appreciate theses gifts." He said, which could be translated to _Thank you_. He patted the young cub on the head. "You did good." he said before turning and heading towards his room.

Yukimura stood there, surprised at the complement Mitsunari just gave him. He looked in the direction of the retreating albino. "…You're welcome, Mitsunari-dono." He said quietly with a smile.

_XxxxxxxX_

Masamune sat in his bed in his room. _The day is almost over and I still haven't found a decent gift for Yukimura! What the hell is wrong with me?_ He mentally screamed. At that time, Snow came into his room. He nudged Masamune in want of affection. Masamune began petting the white canine. Snow's tail began to wag. When he got bored, Masamune figured he should probably get Snow's ball and play a little fetch with him. He reached under his bed and found Snow's ball. But there was another thing he felt too. He picked it up and examined it.

It was the golden bracelet Masamune found in the pile of clothes when he was hiding from the rabid fangirls. It was a golden-chained bracelet with a tiger charm. At the sight of the bracelet, Masamune smiled. _I know what to give Yukimura for Christmas,_ he thought happily.

"Masamune, are you in there?" _Speaking of Yukimura…_

"Yeah, come in," Masamune called.

The door creaked open to find Yukimura holding Charlie in his arms. He set Charlie on the ground and sat next to Masamune. The feline headed over to Snow, where he carried a little silver bell in his mouth. It made a pretty jingling noise as Charlie walked. He jumped on the canine's back and somehow managed to put the little bell on Snow's collar. Snow's tail wagged as he handed Charlie his tennis ball. The cat seemed really interested with the ball because he began to swat at the ball. After that he pounced and wrestled with the ball until he landed on his back, using is paws to toss the ball in the air. Yukimura smiled at the two pets and the gifts they gave each other.

"Masamune," he began, "I'm sorry about last night…"

"Don't worry about it," Masamune said, "I have something for you."

"Really?" Yukimura's eyes lit up. He let out a small gasp as Masamune handed him the golden tiger bracelet.

"Merry Christmas…" Masamune said as he looked away so Yukimura wouldn't see his blush.

"It's so pretty! Thank you, Masamune!" Yukimura said happily. He wrapped the dragon in a hug. "Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Uh, yeah…" Masamune said, his blush deepening, "Merry Christmas…"

_XxxxxxxX_

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do…?" Azure sighed. She was currently in the kitchen trying to get her mom to wake up. She tried splashing water on her face. That didn't work. She tried poking the side of her face. That didn't work either. Azure sighed as she stood up in defeat. She'll just have to wait until she woke up. She was about to head out until something caught her eye. To her right, on the table, was a small silver box. She approached it and looked at it. Next to it was a card, which she picked up. She flipped it open.

_Merry Christmas, From your Secret Santa_

After setting the card down, she took the box. After a while of staring at it, she opened it up. When she did, she gasped. Inside was an ocean-blue colored bracelet. There were small intricate designs on the crystallized medium-sized beads. Azure turned the bracelet over. On the front of the beads were letters. As she got a closer look, she saw her name _Azure_ engraved on the beads. Azure, for the second time in her life, was at loss of words. This was truly the most beautiful bracelet she had ever gotten, and besides the name, it looked just like the bracelet her father gave her.

"Do you like it?" a voice came from behind Azure. She turned and came face to face with Mitsunari.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful…" Azure said as she began to cry. She flung herself at Mitsunari in a hug. "Thank you…" She cried. "I love it… So much…"

Mitsunari tensed, but made no attempt to push her off. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

Azure buried her face into Mitsunari's chest, continuing to cry. Yeah, the bracelet was great an all, but now the memories of her father came flooding into Azure's mind. Mitsunari just stood there, not too sure with what he should do. So he just stood there, waiting and listening to Azure cry her feelings out. _The poor girl misses her father…_ He thought. _At least I was able to give her something she could hold on to._

_XxxxxxxX_

Masamune was lying on his bed, pretty happy with what he gave Yukimura and how everything turned out.

But… Where was his gift?

It was at that time that Masamune noticed the package lying on his dresser. He sat up and picked it up. He then opened it. Inside was a book. He took the book and examined it before blushing like mad.

_How to Admit to Being Gay_

_This book was freaking out to haunt me! _Masamune thought. He then narrowed his good eye. _Who the hell gave me this book?_

Then he noticed a card attached on the back of the book. It had all the colors of the rainbow on it. He opened it up.

Music then began playing. Masamune began reading the card as the lyrics began singing:

_If you were gay,_ The card read,_ that'd be ok. _On the other side of the card read: _I mean cause hey! I'd like you anyway! (I bet Danna would too!) From yours truly, Monkey Boy :P _And at the bottom of the page was a drawing of Chibi Sasuke giving him a thumbs up.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" He roared as he tore the card in half and chucked the book across the room.

**_-Later…-_**

Everyone gathered around the table for dinner. They were all in high spirits. Ieyasu cooked up a storm, and Azure was serving everyone. Charlie and Snow were seated in front of the fireplace, getting all warm and snuggly. Masamune was seated next to Yukimura, where the two exchanged looks. They both smiled and turned away before anyone could see. Keiji was showing off his play-boy bunny ears while Motonari was still marveling over how crystal clear the world looked through his glasses. Azure's mom by that time had awoken and was conversing with Motochika. Sasuke was pretty happy about his new sweatshirt and Kojuuro couldn't help but smile at the ninja's happy look. Azure sat down and began scolding Motochika for hogging all the mashed potatoes. Mitsunari, who sat next to her, caught a glimpse of the new bracelet she was wearing. For the first time in his life, the side of his mouth pulled up just slightly.

Everyone could probably agree that this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: And THERE WE GO! God, I've been typing this for the past three days. I was seriously hoping I could've submitted this last night… but it was 2 in the morning… and I kinda fell asleep. SORRY GUYS! T-T But yeah, over 10,000 words! That's like a new record for me! I hoped you guys liked it! Merry Christmas (and happy holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas!) And for those who think the Santa scene looked familiar, it is. I took it form the movie Elf. I loved that movie! And sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC, I'll work on that.

Yukimura: So does that mean you're back for good?

Pasta: Well… not exactly. I just wanted to give you guys something for Christmas. I'll still be updating. But… not as much. Sorry! I love you all! Hope you enjoyed!

Snow: *Talking Collar* Pease comment and review!

Pasta: And also, I'm running short on ideas for this fanfic… I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me some ideas for the future chapters! Thanks!


	13. Azure Has a Diary? Part 1!

PastaLuver13561: Well, after falling off of the face of the earth for some time, I finally decided I should probably get back to writing this fanfic. It's far too fun to just give up. :3

Masamune: *gives silent treatment*

Pasta: Aw, Masamune! I'm sorry, I promise, I'm here to stay.

Masamune: *Remains silent*

Yukimura: *pokes Masamune* I don't think he's happy with you, Pasta.

Pasta: *Hugs* There, forgiveness? :3

Masamune: ...hm.

Pasta: Yay! Right, well this is part one of Azure's Diary! Hope you enjoy! :D

Sasuke: Pasta-san doesn't own the Sengoku Basara characters. Or the plot. If she did, she wouldn't be updating at the rate of a crippled refrigerator.

Pasta: What kind of a metaphor is that?

Sasuke: A good one!

Pasta: Mean...

* * *

"Danna, take a look at this." Sasuke said as he waved his master over. Yukimura, who was busy entertaining Charlie with a string, dropped the toy and headed over to his ninja friend.

"What is it, Sasuke?" He asked as he approached Sasuke. Since the ninja had his back turned towards him, Yukimura had to look over his friend's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

Sasuke, who was rummaging through Azure's mountain of stuff forbidden for any of the warlords to see, then pulled out what looked to be a booklet.

"Sasuke, this is the pile that Lady Azure threatened to gag us with spoons if we looked through..." Yukimura said warily.

"Which is why I must investigate," Sasuke replied. He turned to face the red clad warrior with a smirk on his face. "Look what I found." He said.

Yukimura's eyes widened when he caught the sight of the printing across the cover. "Sasuke, that's Lady Azure's diary!"

Seconds later the sound of everyone else's footsteps were heard stampeding up the stairs. The door was kicked open, revealing Masamune and Motochika.

"Zuzu has a diary?" Masamune asked with a mix of genuine interest and disbelief.

"Surprisingly yes," Sasuke replied while waving the book back and forth as proof.

"Well what're you waiting for? Read it!" Motochika shouted as he charged in the room and plopped down beside the ninja. Masamune followed suit.

Motonari and Mitsunari then popped their heads in Azure's room, also slightly interested (though they'd never admit to it). Kojuuro, Keiji, and Ieyasu were last, as they were in the middle of cooking lunch for everyone. Everyone crowded around Sasuke, everyone except Yukimura.

"What if Lady Azure catches us?" Yukimra asked, slightly terrified to face Azure's wrath.

"She's out shopping," Masamune waved him off, "Now are you going to join us or not?"

The warrior of Kai sighed and seated himself next to Masamune. Sasuke then flipped open to the first page.

_August 11, 2012_

_Well, my mother is away... again. My friends- pssh, friends? Besides Crimson, who's currently away on a cruise boat in New Hampshire, I have no friends. I mean sure, Crims sent me a text message telling me 'happy birthday', but besides that and a sad excuse of a cupcake, there really wasn't anything interesting happening on my birthday. So I, being the loner I am, decided to do some star gazing. My dad once told me, the stars in the sky are our ancestors after they pass on from this world. And as cheesy as it seems, I always took his word for it. I'm not sure how, but whenever I gaze at the night sky, I feel closer to my father. _

_I know, I need a life. _

_And sadly, you and I both believe that I won't be getting one anytime soon. _

_So, that saying, I noticed a shooting star. I remember the cricket dude from Pinocchio once said that when you wish upon a star, it's bound to come true. With that in mind, I closed my eyes and wished for ANYTHING to make this birthday less sucky than it already was. (Great, I'm taking advice from a cricked who, by the way, is a fictional character. What has my life come to?) _

_In all honesty, I was secretly hoping that my dad at that point would just spontaneously fall from the sky. _

_...But that didn't happen. _

_First to say, the shooting star turned_ blue_. Is that scientifically possible? To add on to my total mind-blow, the meteor split into two, and now there were two swirling blue and red meteors. __  
_

_...And they happened to be hurtling my way. _

_...oh shit. _

_Yes, I know there are points in my life where I wished for my life to end soon... But this... was a little _too_ soon. So I scrambled to my feet and sprinted towards my house, flailing my arms in the air while screaming "WHEN YOU WISH UPON A SHOOTING STAR MY ASS!" I know, attractive. _

_So, despite my efforts, I did not make it to the house. There was a large explosion, sending me face-planting onto the deck. After seconds of debris smashing into my back, things calmed down. I got up and brushed myself off, half wondering if I was alive, and half wonder what the hell just happened. I looked at the huge crater in the ground. _

_Half expecting slenderman jumping out and mauling me, I approached the crater with extra caution and peered inside. _

_...There were MEN inside the crater. (although I'll never admit it, they were both good looking.) Mind blown, for the second time today. After examining them, I decided to take them inside. I'm no creeper, so I wasn't looking to take advantage of either of the two. Despite not knowing either of them (and I couldn't help but notice the strange gear the two were wearing), they were unconcious, and leaving them out in the dark, outside, and inside a non-cozy looking crater. Of course I felt the need to take them in. _

_The process wasn't easy. First to say, one of the swords on the blue dude fell out, nearly slicing off my leg. His moon-shaped helmet nearly took out my eye. The red dude was drooling and mumbling something like "dango," _

All the warriors turned to face Yukimura. Yukimura looked back with a slight blush. After a silent tsk tsk, they all turned back to the diary.

_And come on, the two weighed heavier than elephants! After hauling them inside ungracefully, I went out to retrieve their stuff that they dropped. How does one fight with six swords? I tried holding them between my fingers, but they were way too heavy. And the spears were hard to handle. Figuring I probably looked like a disfigured person trying to handle rather dangerous weapons, I brought them inside. I situated them in the living room with pillows._

_The two still aren't awake. It's been 30 minutes. I'm slightly worried. What will my mother think when she walks in to find two corpses lying in the living room? Oh god, if my mom found them... _

_I shook my head. She won't be home for a couple of months. I have time to dispose of the bodies by then. _

_But... I checked their pulses... and their still alive. I might as well make them more comfy while their still alive. I should probably start by taking off their armor. I started with the blue dude. I took off his remaining swords, and took off his helmet. I was going to remove the amour off of the red dude... but after brushing my hand against his well-defined chest... I was too uncomfortable to do any more. _

Yukimura blushed slightly after reading that. _Lady Azure touched my chest..._ he thought. Masamune caught a glimpse of the blushing warrior and couldn't help but smirk.

_Right, so after wimping out, I decided to leave the two. Before I even made it a foot, the red dude grabbed my hand. My heart leaped into my throat. I turned to face the red clad warrior. He opened his mouth to say something: "Hungry". _

_I internally facepalmed. However... couldn't help but smile. After assuring I'd make something, the man let go and resumed sleeping._

_When I finished making the rice, I found the two men. To my relief, they were alive. They were pretty freaked out about the unknown surroundings, but they were alive. _

_...They don't know how to use forks. Mind-blown. Third time today. I had to actually teach them how to use them. Right, so the red dude is named Yukimura and the blue dude is Masamune. Got it. It was quite amusing to break the news to them that hey were, as a matter of fact, not in Japan in the early 1500's, but in Pennsylvania in 2012. And yet... they spoke fluent English. Once again, my mind was blown. I'm surprised I hadn't gotten a seizure for the number of mind-blows I've had in one day. I came to the conclusion that whatever higher power that sent them here decided that communication might be easier if they spoke fluent English. Thanks, higher power. After the reality check, I led the two upstairs The two at first seemed a bit uncomfortable with sharing a bed... But they eventually agreed. _

_As I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but think... The two were warriors from a whole different time period. They don't know anything technology. I bet they don't know what cars or showers or toilets are. Oh boy... And... How or when are they going back? __I sighed... This was either going to be an amusing experience... Or this was going to be hell. _

___...My bets are on hell. _

___-Azure Stark_

XxxxxxxX

The warriors all looked at eachother.

"Should we read more?" Yukimura asked.

"Let's," Sasuke replied with a smile.

"NEXT ENTRY!" Keiji announced.

_August 12, 2012_

_It was noon when I woke up. The first thing that was brought to my attention was the sight of the large crater still sitting in my backyard. I viewed the sight from my bedroom window. How. In the world. Am I going to explain this to mom? Like, mom's going to come home, see the crater, and then what? Between now and then, I'm either going to have to miraculously get rid of the crater, or I'm going to have to think of an excuse. _

_Deciding that it's going to have to take a billionaire to fix up my backyard, I racked my brain for any possible excuses. Maybe... An earthquake? No, an earthquake won't make a crater. How about, a monster truck rally was taking place nearby and the monster truck missed the landing ramp and landed in my back yard! But... I have a feeling a monster truck couldn't reach the speed or height to create such a deep crater. Maybe, an elephant created it because they were bouncing on a trampoline in a nearby park for a zoo fundraiser and one of the elephants jumped too high and landed in my backyard! But don't worry, the zoo keepers retrieved the unharmed elephant. _

_Wow, I think my IQ just dropped thinking of that excuse. _

_Maybe it might just be a good idea to tell her the truth. _

_"oh hey mom! In case you were wondering what happened in the backyard, hehe, it's a long story. You see, after wishing upon a star for a decent present to make up for my sucky birthday, two totally hot guys fell from the sky and landed in my backyard, creating the crater you see now. Funny, huh?"_

_Of course, she'll believe that two guys from the 1500's spontaneously fell into my backyard, made that deep crater, and waked away unharmed. Uh huh, right. Nope, bad idea._

_Speaking of the two guys... My attention turned towards their direction. I should probably check up on them. _

_So, I headed into their room and found them totally sprawled out all over the bed, limbs going out in all different directions. How attractive. Their clothes were thrown on the floor. I sighed and picked them up. As I was folding them, I looked over at the two. Really, those two are damn hot. As I thought this, Yukimura rolled his head to the right, where it ended up resting on Masamune's shoulder. Without realizing it, Masamune in response rolled his head to have it rest on top of his companion's head. The two remained asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I also couldn't help but think that the two looked cute together. _

Yukimura and Masamune looked at each other before looking away awkwardly. Both warriors had a tint of pink on their cheeks. The others noticed and snickered.

"And thus, MasaYuki was created," Keiji said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up and keep reading, Pretty Boy." Masamune snapped.

_As much as I hated to ruin their cutesy moment, I had to get the two to wake up. I strolled over to the curtains and opened them up. This made the room light up with sunlight. _

_"Time to get up sleepy heads, it's noon." I told the two. Yukimura was the first to stir, making this cute little groaning noise. He squinted in response to the overwhelming light and used his hand to shield his eyes. Masamune also made a noise. _

_"Five more minutes, Kojuuro..." He said. _

_...Who was Kojuuro? Maybe his mother? I'm not sure..._

Kojuuro turned his attention to Masamune, who refused to meet his gaze. Kojuuro felt himself smile at his master's... well, Masamune-ness.

_Well, the two followed me downstairs where I decided to cook them breakfast. The two stared dumbly at the stove that I was turning on. _

_"Lady Azure, what is that?" Yukimura asked. _

_I felt my face flare slightly. I never had anyone really refer to me with such politeness. "It's a stove," I replied. _

_Yukimura stared at the stove. He then reached out a hand, and yes, believe me as I say this, touched the top of the burner. Yukimura yelped and pulled his hand back. _

_"ACK, OW, THAT WAS HOT!" He shouted as he flailed his hand back and forth in hopes of cooling it down. I shot him a look that said 'is this dude for real?' and internally facepalmed. _

_"Well what did you expect? It's a stove." I replied. _

_...Right, warrior from 500 years ago..._

_"It creates heat to cook food. It gets extremely hot, so I advise you not to do what you just did again." I replied, softening my tone. Really, the dude didn't know any better. I probably shouldn't be harsh with either of them for the next few days. Well, not going godzilla on them was a lot easier said than done. First to say, Masamune thought it'd be smart to help crack the eggs... and by crack, he took it as take an egg in one hand, and use all the force physically possible to freaking crush the egg. Now there was egg seeping all throughout his hands, and all over the place. And how could I not face-palm when he turned to me and hands out the runny mess in his hands with a victorious smile on his face? _

_"That's not how you crack eggs, Masamune..." I said, "Wash your hands, you're getting egg all over the place." _

_Yukimura decided to be the one watching the toast... He jumped ten feet in the air when the toast popped up. Right, take deep breaths, Azure... Deep-_

_"_I'm home!" A voice called downstairs.

"OH SHIT-!" Masamune shouted. Sasuke threw the diary in the air in surprise from Masamune's curse.

"Guys?" Azure called, "Are you in my room?"

"Someone distract her!" Ieyasu shouted. Mitsunari, who was the fastest, made it downstairs first.

"Oh, hey Mitsunari." Azure greeted him.

"Hm," He replied as he scooped up Azure bridal-style and carried her into the kitchen.

"What the-? Careful, I have bags of food!" Azure said, genuinely creeped out.

~Meanwhile, upstairs...~

"Put it back, monkey boy!" Masamune shouted.

"Don't rush me, I'll only go slower!" Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, give me that!" Masamune snapped as he snatched the book. He shoved it in a random book shelf.

"That's not the right place!" Sasuke shouted in distress.

"Who'll notice?!" Masamune asked.

"Azure will!" Sasuke replied.

"Shit, I really wanted to read more," Motochika cursed.

"Why did Azu-chan have to come home at this time?" Keiji asked.

"Calm down, we'll just read more when Azure goes out again." Kojuuro said.

Sasuke finally succeeded in putting the diary in its rightful place. The warriors then all made their way downstairs. They joined Azure and Mitsunari. Azure was struggling to try to get out of Mitsuari's grasp while Mitsunari refused to put her down.

"Are you hiding something?! Why else would you be doing this!" Azure shouted. The two stopped and turned to face everyone else. Azure stopped kicking when she saw her fellow samurai standing there while trying way too hard to appear innocent. "Is there something I should know about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Motonari replied.

Mitsunari set down Azure and cleared his throat in apology. Azure just gave everyone a strange stare. She decided to shrug it off and turned to empty the groceries.

The samurai all met up in the living room.

"Damn, that was close." Masamune said.

"Far too close." Kojuuro agreed. All the samurai nodded in agreement. Then they all looked at each other. After sending telepathic messages to each other, they all nodded.

Despite just barely escaping the risk of facing Azu-zilla, everyone agreed that they will, by all means, read the rest of Azure's books of secrets.

* * *

PastaLuver13561: And that is part one of the Diary of Azure Chronicles! XD

Keiji: I like what you did there.

Pasta: I know right? Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? :D

Motochika: Tch, you're not going to just ditch us now, will you?

Pasta: No, I can assure you that!

Motonari: I don't believe you.

Pasta: D: Why are you all mean to me?

Ieyasu: Well, you have left us waiting for some time...

Pasta: I'm sorry! But come one, I love this fic too much to stop! I mean, sure, I'll be updating slower than usual, but I'm still going to keep up with this fanfic. I promise!

Mitsunari: Comment and review. And Pasta, *unsheathes Odachi* You better update soon or else.

Pasta: *gulp* O_O R-right. Got it.

(BTW, I'm really tired... so if I make any grammatical mistakes or whatever... It's cause I'm tired... And also, sorry if the ending kinds sucked... that's what happens when I'm tired.)

Yukimura: To be continued...


End file.
